La escuela de las Gemas
by Faxifa
Summary: Una historia en un universo paralelo, la escuela de las gemas es una escuela aparentemente normal, hasta que un grupo descubre algo que nunca debieron haber visto, y ahora son las únicas personas que pueden detenerlo. Aunque no es buen Summary, les prometo que no se arrepentirán! Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, este es mi debut en un fanfic que no es de anime, pero bueh, espero que les guste y que nos vaya bien, gracias de antemano por leerlo, espero que les divierta.**

 _ **Ningún personaje es mio, todos les pertenecen a Rebecca y CN y toda esa broma.**_

* * *

Cómo si fuera poco, aquella mañana nada le había salido, parecía que todo el mundo había decidido odiarle al mismo tiempo, los árboles, las aves, cualquier tipo de animal, el cielo oscurecido por las nubes negras, el viento, el tráfico, entre otras cosas, fue sobre todo cuando escuchó que las personas la miraban enternecida, con brillo en los ojos y comentando aquél uniforme que no iba con su aparente edad. Puso mala cara y acomodó sus lentes bien en su sitio mientras maldecía el transporte público.

Llegó frente a su escuela y anduvo por el campus buscando un lugar tranquilo dónde leer, pero parecía que todo estaba lleno, la cantina por ejemplo, que debería estar cerrada a esa hora se encontraba ocupada por dos personas que exclamaban un poco de sobras ¿Quién pedía sobras a las seis y media de la mañana? ¡Unos idiotas!, Exhaló, reconociendo a los ruidosos: Amatista, una muchacha de un desordenado cabello rebelde color lila y Steven, un tierno muchacho de doce años que llevaba una estrella amarilla en su uniforme y el cabello crespo y castaño. Dos ruidosos solamente.

Se acercó a las canchas, viendo el ruido producido por una muchedumbre que gritaba desesperada al ver un juego de baloncesto en dónde resaltaban dos estudiantes, la primera era Granate, pero era conocida normalmente como Garnet por todos, era alta y de cabello de afro, negro y grande, siempre llevaba lentes negros, nunca se los quitaba por nada del mundo y nadie se atrevía a hacerlo, de labios gruesos y de piel oscura, ella era alta de piernas fuertes, bastante rápida, a su contrario en el juego estaba Jaspe, una muchacha igualmente alta con su cabello beige largo, rebelde y desordenado que en ese momento llevaba amarrado en una cola de caballo para poder jugar, tenía ojos amarillos y labios gruesos con unas marcas rojas en su rostro. Era muscula y alta con un pecho prominente que lo mantenía firme con un top deportivo debajo de la ropa. Ella era muy agresiva y algo grosera.

Fue entonces a unas banquetas alejadas, escuchando el canto de alguien más y al asomarse, observó a Perla, una chica alta y delgada de contextura fina, con su piel pálida y ojos claros, ella practicaba su danza y su canto en un lugar tranquilo, girando en puntas de pies mientras sonreía, muy fina y elegante, quizás demasiado para quien venía de una familia de sirvientes.

Maldijo un poco más, llegando por fin a un lugar sólo y vacío en dónde poder leer, así que se sentó, ya tranquila y sacó su confiable, repasándolo con la vista y anotando unas cosas en su cuaderno, por fin algo parecía bien ese día, o por lo menos en ese instante, hasta que en sus oídos escuchó un fuerte trueno que le asustó y le hizo cerrar el libro. Tomó mucho aire, asustada, cuando una fuerte lluvia se desató y comenzó a mojarla a ella y a sus cosas y se dio cuenta entonces que el día le seguía odiando.

-¡Lluvia tonta!

Exclamó rabiosa, tomando sus cosas rápido y corriendo al salón, intentando no mojarse más, pero ya veía sus lentes empañados y húmedos y su cabello corto, de un color amarillento, empezaba escurrir agua, volvió a escuchar otro trueno y saltó por fin al pasillo sin antes chorrearse con toda el agua que caía del techo. Maldijo de nuevo, pero esta vez escuchó una risa muy conocida.

-¡Hola Lolidot!

-¡Peridot! ¡QUE SOY PERIDOT!

Gritó de inmediato, subiendo su mirada a aquella muchacha de contextura fina que estaba frente a ella, de ojos azules y cabello azul oscuro bastante corto, ella era un poco alta y muy delgada, también bastante popular entre los muchachos, sí, Lapislázuli, o como simplemente ella le decía: Lázuli. Una muy hábil nadadora y pintora que se dedicaba especialmente a pintar todo lo relacionado con el agua.

-Steven tiene razón, eres un pedacito de pastel enojado-Molestó:-Y también eres...

-¡No lo digas! ¡Lázuli! ¡No te atrevas!

-Muy...

-¡NO!

-¡LINDA!

-AHJBAJDNJKLFSBCF.

Se consumió en odio a sí misma, tensionada, ofendida y rabiosa, sus lentes cayeron al suelo, mostrando mejor sus ojos verdes mientras que Peridot arremetía contra ella a golpes, pero su escaso tamaño la hacía ver más como un juego que cómo cualquier otra cosa.

-Vamos a clase, ya se nos hará tarde-Lázuli señaló su reloj:-Sé que odias llegar tarde.

La jaló por la mano, todavía escuchando a Peridot retorcerse en su odio por haber sido llamada "Linda", pero realmente era algo tierna y un poco amargada, pero tierna al final, todos siempre le molestaban con su pequeño tamaño y se le hacía incomprensible porqué nadie molestaba a Amatista o a Steven ¡Ellos también eran bajitos! Entraron al salón, viendo en la parte de atrás Garnet en una esquina, sentada con sus piernas en la mesa de su pupitre, masticando chicle rosado. En la otra esquina y también en la parte de atrás, estaba Jaspe, quién se había soltado el cabello y se encontraba tronándose los dedos con furia mientras discutía (intimidaba) con algunos muchachos. Frente a Garnet estaba Perla, que discutía con Amatista que estaba a su lado, y Steven sentado en las piernas de Perla.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!

Exclamó Steven, bajando de un salto al suelo y corriendo a abrazar a Lapilázuli, de inmediato, Peridot se quitó, viendo la escena, hizo una ligera mueca, y luego preguntó:

-¿Qué haces en esta clase?

-¡Hola Per!-Exclamó feliz:-¡Pues paso el tiempo con ustedes mientras entro! ¿A que no estás feliz?

-Claro que lo está, Steven-Sonrió Lapilázuli:-¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella dice que no, pero realmente está feliz de verte, igual que yo.

-¡Mentira!

-Mira Peridot, mira lo que traje...

Avisó él, sonriendo y sacando de su mochila-hamburguesa una bolsa de Doritos que batió frente a Peridot, quién se mordió la lengua de inmediato, tensionada y comenzando a sudar al ver su gran tentación frente a sus ojos, inclusive sus labios temblaron un poco antes de saltar a la bolsa de Doritos y agarrarlo con sus manos pequeñas, abrazándolo. Lo escuchó reír y luego a Lázuli, les sacó la lengua y Steven se despidió. Aprovechó rápido para abrir la bolsa, pero antes de tomar el primero, Lázuli agarró la bolsa y comenzó a comer, sentándose un puesto frente a Jaspe, quién se estiró y tomó la bolsa y agarró un poco, para luego enrollarla y lanzarla por los aires. Peridot intentó saltar para agarrarla y antes de que sus manos la tocaran, una mano fina la tomó, vio a Garnet quién se había levantado y atajado la bolsa, ella comió un poco y se la dio a Perla, que comió sólo uno y se la pasó a Amatista que se acabó casi todo, para luego entregársela a Peridot, que desesperada, tomó uno y lo metió a su boca, disfrutando de aquél salado y picantoso sabor del Dorito.

-¡Peridoto!

¡Oh! Escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre de pila, y era el profesor enojado, supuso para qué era esa llamada de atención, así que se metió cuánto pudo a la boca y volteó a ver a su profesor de sociales, quién arrebató la bolsa de sus manos y la botó en la basura.

-Está prohibido comer en clase. Siéntese.

Con mala cara volteó a buscar los puestos de adelante, pero todos había sido ocupados y ahora ella había quedado relegada a un puesto trasero, buscó como pudo y pronto vio a Lázuli hacerle señas con la mano, así que avanzó a ella y se sentó entre Jaspe y Lázuli, sintiendo de inmediato como Jaspe le desordenaba el peinado y cómo Lázuli se reía, hizo una mueca de mala gana al darse cuenta que sus piecitos colgaban, pero le daban la oportunidad de moverlos y así distraerse toda la clase.

Fue así que comenzó otro día aparentemente común, en la escuela de las Gemas.

* * *

 **Personaje del Capitulo:**

 **Nombre: Peridoto (Peridot)**

 **Color: Verde.**

 **Edad: 15 años.**

 **Tamaño: 1.45mts**

 **Hobby: Leer reportes, investigar.**

 **Amigos: Lapislázuli (Lázuli), Jaspe, Steven.**

 **Situación sentimental: ¡Reportaré esto!**

* * *

 **Espero que les gustase el capitulo, ¡Hasta el próximo!**


	2. Chapter 2

Las clases no fueron tan silenciosas como de costumbre, sobre todo en la parte de atrás del salón, dónde las risas suaves de la mayoría de las personas se volvían cada vez más presentes, interrumpiendo la concentración de Perla en la clase, quién empezaba a fastidiarse, sobre todo al escuchar el sonido de la cámara de un teléfono y seguido a eso, la suave risa de Amatista. Gruñó, volviendo su mirada a su lado, viendo a aquella enana de contextura gruesa y cabello desordenado reírse.

-¡Amatista! ¡Haz silencio!-Regañó en voz baja:-¡No me dejas oír! ¿Por qué te ries tanto?

-¡Vamos P.! ¿Acaso no es Per? ajajajajaja Le tuve que tomar una foto.

Perla entonces se estiró un poco, observando al otro lado del salón, le costó un poco pero sus ojos celeste se encontraron entonces aquél cabello amarillo-verdoso y lentes redondos, grandes y verdes lima que llevaba puesto a aquella chaparrita gruñona, berrinchona e infantil. Entendió entonces cuál era la risa, los pies colgando y ella intentando ver a la pizarra en un imposible porque todos al frente eran mas alta que ella, y aunque Peridot se moviera, siempre le interrumpían la vista. Aquella chaparra entonces se paró en el pupitre, logrando por fin ver la pizarra, cuando la gruesa mano de Jaspe le oprimió la cabeza hacia abajo, volviendola a sentar y diciendo en un tono molesto:

-¡No me dejas ver!

Colocó sus delgadas manos en su boca, intentando aguantar la risa, sí, era muy gracioso, verla en esa situación se le hizo muy cómico, sobre todo porque ella no sentía mucho agrado por aquella muchacha, qué a su pesar, era "toda una nerd", como decía Amatista, y una muy inteligente. La clase fue interrumpida ya al final, entrando una señora de edad mayor, que llevó su mirada hacia el salón y preguntó:

-Peridoto ¿Está aquí?

-¡Presente!

Exclamó, levantándose en el pupitre para ser vista, pero siendo empujada por Jaspe de inmediato, furiosa por su interrumpida vista hacia la pizarra.

-La directora la llama.

Todo se silenció y Peridot pareció congelarse en su puesto, para luego levantarse manteniéndose seria, guardando sus cosas en su bolso, mientras Lapislázuli compartía unas palabras con ella, y luego, la berrinchona salió silenciosa y seria, notoriamente nerviosa.

Perla apretó su portamina* en sus manos, ¿Qué habría hecho? Debido a que, a pesar de ser una testaruda, malhumorada y berrinchona enana, no solía tener mal comportamiento. Supuso entonces que debió haber sido su malhumor que le causó problemas, dejó entonces de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas y continuó concentrada en su clase.

Entradas al recreo, Perla se dirigió a la cantina de inmediato, calentando dos embaces de comida mientras Amatista compraba lo primero que veía y Garnet se mantenía enseriada, recostada bajo el tronco de un árbol, en la sombra y de brazos cruzados, vigilándolas desde lo lejos. Garnet y Jaspe eran las únicas mujeres en llevar uniforme masculino y parecía que a ningún profesor le importaba o no se atrevían a regañaras.

Al terminar de comprar, se dirigieron todos al árbol dónde Garnet las esperaba, silenciosa como siempre, ella no solía hablar mucho pero siempre sabía mantener el orden. Se sentaron todas, esperando pacientes la llegada del cuarto y más querido integrante de su grupo, y sólo fue minutos más tarde cuando vieron a ese tierno niño bajito correr hacia ellas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¿Comemos? Espero no haberme tardado...

-Ah, claro que no-Le sonrió con cariño:-Mira, te calenté ya el desayuno, balanceado y que cumpla con todas tus necesidades nutricionales ahora que estás en pleno desarrollo, me especifiqué que hoy tuvieses...

Decía, pero pronto fue interrumpida por el sonido de la comida chatarra que Amatista ofrecía a Steven y que él con gusto aceptaba. Se quejó de inmediato, causando la risa del grupo, incluso de Garnet que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

-No tenías que molestarte, Perla-Steven tomó su comida y se sentó con ella:-¡Oh! ¡¿Eso es lo que creo que es?! ¡Gatogalletas!

Exclamó, de inmediato, las tres muchachas tiraron atrás los bolsos y se echaron a reír intentando ocultar un regalo, pero Steven insistió un poco, y fue entonces que Garnet se le acercó y colocó sus manos en los hombros del muchacho y mirándolo a través de sus permanentes e inseparables lentes de sol, dijo, convincente:

-Esas galletas Steven, están desaparecidas. Ahora comete el desayuno que te preparó Perla.

Se sintió alivio cuando él aceptó, crédulo de lo que decía la "líder del grupo", pronto Perla se levantó "al baño" y tomó su bolso en dónde estaban las gatogalletas y se dirigió discretamente hacia la cantina ¡Cuán distraída podía ser! Había estado en la cantina antes y había olvidado refrigerar el regalo que le tenían a Steven. Se asomó entonces, llamando a una de las muchachas que atendían la cantina: Sadie, una chica un poco mayor que ellas y muy amable con todos, sobre todo con Steven.

-Perla ¿Qué sucede?

-Oh, quería pedirte el favor-Empezó:-¿Podías guardar estas gatogalletas para que no se derritan?

-¿Gatogalletas? ¡Están desaparecidas!

-Lo sé, pero es especial, las conseguimos Garnet, Amatista y yo, es para Steven, es un regalo que le daremos por sus buenas notas, pero será hoy después de clases, por favor, ¿Podrías guardarlo?

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Con gusto!-Ella tomó el paquete, algo pesado:-Oh, Perla, tú siempre pendiente de él, pareces su madre.

-Gracias.

Le sonrió, escabulléndose entre las personas y llegando disimuladamente al baño, observando a Steven desde lejos ¡Y claro que debía estar pendiente de él! Su familia había pertenecido a un extenso linajes de sirvientes que seguían fielmente a Rose, madre de Steven, que por complicaciones en el parto, había muerto. Muchas cosas recordaba de aquella hermosa mujer, alta, elegante y dulce mujer, maravillosa y amable como si sola, recordaba todavía cuando conoció a Rose, le pareció magnifica y sintió un fuerte aprecio de inmediato, recordaba aquellos bucles largos y esponjosos que se movían con el viento mientras paseaba por el jardín de rosas blancas, rojas y rosadas y seguía uno camino hasta la fuente. Sí, Rose, la mujer de su vida, o eso creía desde que la conoció. Nunca pudo olvidarla, pero no culpaba a Steven de su muerte, porque también lo quería muchísimo, pensar que era el hijo de Rose, y que nunca lo hubiese conocido le partía el corazón, normalmente intentaba expresarle lo maravillosa que era su madre, y muchas veces intentó ser su madre, ella lo había cuidado mucho y ya que tenía una edad cada vez más cercana a la adulta, se preparaba para ser la "sirvienta" de Steven, cómo solía hacerse en su familia, siempre procurando su seguridad y salud.

Lavó su rostro en el agua del lavamanos y acomodó su cabello color melocotón, arregló su uniforme, procurando estar en perfecto estado, como decía el reglamento de la escuela y decidió salir, viendo a Steven devorarse unas chucherías que le había dado Amatista, Garnet se había limitado a verlos, divirtiéndose.

Se acercó a ellos y se sentó de nuevo, viendo un paquete de Ruffles en el suelo, otro de pepitos y así varios. Chocolates y cualquier dulce, ella también se limitó a verlos comer, pero luego preguntó:

-Que raro, pensé que habías comprado Doritos.

-Ese se lo di a Peridot, ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh! Steven-Frunció el ceño:-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te alejes de ese grupo? ¡Peridot y Lapislázuli! ¿Que vendrá mañana? ¿Jasper? ¡Por Dios!

-¿Qué? Pero si no son malas-Dijo:-Lapislázuli es muy amigable, por eso es tan popular ¿No lo crees? Me hizo incluso un dibujo, mira-Sacó un dibujo en acuarelas del mar y la playa en un día despejado:-Ella es tan... subliminal. Y Peridot ¡Ella es tan graciosa y linda! Parece un pedacito de pastel enojado.

-No, no, no, ellas no son buenas, siempre andan con Jasper y...

-¡Pero son mis amigas!

-¡Tú crees que son tus amigas!

Regañó Perla, alzando la voz y viendo a Steven callado, Amatista se limitó a escuchar la conversación y antes que empezara una discusión a peor, Garnet interrumpió, poniendo orden al grupo de nuevo, se dirigió a Steven, acomodando sus lentes de sol, y dijo en un tono de voz muy convincente.

-Steven, Perla tiene razón, tal vez no sea tanto por Lapislázuli o por Peridot, pero Jasper no es alguien que recomendaría que te acompañara, es muy agresiva y no suele llevarse bien con nadie, por algo se junta con ellas. Por otro lado, Lázuli ha tenido serios problemas con nosotras, no compartimos muchas ideas y Peridot es una persona bastante ofensiva. Debes cuidarte de ellas tres.

-...Sí.

Exhaló él, y el grupo volvió a un ambiente habitual. Steven pronto tomó un paquete de cheetos, y al abrirlo, antes de poder introducir la mano, alguien que pasaba se lo arrebató, giró la mirada y observó a Lapislázuli, quién le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa, comiendo, dándole la bolsa a Peridot, que sólo miró de reojo y comió y luego pasándosela a Jaspe, quién se acabó casi toda la bolsa, la enrolló y desde la distancia se la lanzó a Steven, para luego, el grupo de aquellas tres muchachas, retirarse hacia la zona de deportes.

-Dejaron un poco.

Comentó Amatista, inclinándose sobre la bolsa. Perla frunció el ceño ante ese acto y se cruzó de brazos, luego, en un tono algo despreciativo, comentó:

-A Peridot la llamaron a la dirección hoy ¡Por algo será! Y mira esta descortesía, definitivamente, si te sigues juntando con ellas estarás castigado, Steven.

Lo escuchó reír y supo que él no se tomaba el problema muy enserio, algo que le hizo enojarse más, pero se tranquilizó cuando Garnet le colocó una mano en su hombro. Respiró profundo y luego sonrió, viendo que quedaba poco de recreo, observó que Steven comenzó a golpear ligeramente las ramas del árbol con su lápiz, creando una melodía un poco pegajosa.

-All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman ¡A giant woman! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman-Cantaba él, Perla se regocijó que Steven pudiese terminar ya esa canción que había iniciado hacía días atrás:-All I wanna do is help you turn into a giant woman ¡A giant woman! All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman. Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait to see the person you are together. If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman. You might even like being together and if you don't it won't be forever. But if it were me, I'd really wanna be a giant woman, a giant woman! All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman

Le aplaudieron fuerte, sobre todo Perla, que después de unos minutos de felicitaciones, golpeando el tronco con sus manos, formando música con ayuda de Amatista, cantó en coro con ella:

-All you wanna do is see me turn into...

Vio que a Steven le brillaron los ojos, cómo si dos estrellas inmensas se posicionaran en sus órbitas, y con una gran sonrisa que le recordó a Rose, él exclamó:

-¡A giant women!

* * *

 **Personaje del Capitulo:**

 **Nombre: Perla.**

 **Color: Celeste.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Tamaño: 1.70mts.**

 **Hobby: Leer, cantar, bailar, organizar y cuidar a Steven.**

 **Amigos: Steven, Amatista, Garnet.**

 **Situación sentimental: Enamorada de la difunta madre de Steven.**

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar algo, en el capitulo habrán notado que se menciona "Jaspe" en la narración y "Jasper" en los diálogos, la diferencia es que en Español es "Jaspe" (así como se escribe, se lee) y en inglés es "Jasper", así que decidí usar los dos para referirse a ella, en español para la narrativa y en inglés para los diálogos, porque sería su apodo, igual que Peridot, que se refieren a ella como Peridot, pero cuando alguien importante o alguien formal se refiere a ella, la llamará "Peridoto", que legalmente sería su nombre, porque "Peridot" es en inglés y "Peridoto" en español.**

 **Por otro lado, la canción, pude haberla colocado en español, pero teniendo en cuenta que habrá gente que se relaciones más con la traducción española y otras personas con la traducción latina, la coloqué en ingles para ser neutra.**

 **Espero que les gustara el capitulo, pronto será ese "acontecimiento" importante que aparece en la descripción (Será en el próximo), así que paciencia y disfruten, si es que lo hacen, claro:D**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Había tocado la campana que indicaba la entrada a clases de nuevo, Amatista frunció el ceño con desgano, tocaba historia, una de las materias más, pero más aburridas que podía existir en el mundo escolar. Escuchó a Perla indicar que regresaran al salón. Se despidió de Steven y tomó su bolso, un poco celosa, Steven tenía una hora libre ¡Una maldita hora libre! Y ella estaría encerrada en un salón de clases por el resto del día. Definitivamente la vida no le era muy justa.

Entró de mala gana, sin ánimos y con su estómago retorciéndose sobre sí mismo por haber comido tanto ¿Quién le mandaba a ser una glotona? Vio todos los puestos de adelante ocupados, y antes de avanzar a la fila de atrás, Peridot entró corriendo, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que debía sentarse atrás:

-Oh, men-Se burló ella:-Tendrás que bailar de nuevo en el pupitre de atrás.

-¡Maldita sea!

Exclamó Peridot, pasando entre las filas hacia los puestos traseros, seguida de Jaspe, quién llevaba en su boca una chupeta verde y detrás Lapislázuli, quién se despedía de unos muchachos que le perseguían. Sí, un trío un poco extraño, una alta musculosa súper agresiva mujer que llevaba un uniforme masculino, con los primeros botones abiertos, incapaces de cerrar por esos prominentes pechos que tenía, una delgada, popular y linda muchacha que sonreía muy seguido, pintaba y era muy buena nadadora ¡Quizás la mejor que hubiese conocido! , y una chaparrita bastante cómica, nerd, que siempre parecía encantar con aquella maldad enternecedora por medir menos de un metro y medio. Sonrió.

Avanzó a los puestos de atrás, viendo a su grupo, no eran tan diferentes, Garnet, una calmada, alta y fuerte muchacha de piel oscura, que llevaba uniforme masculino y la camisa por fuera, sólo que ésta si cerraba completamente en la parte del pecho, con un afro grande y espeso y los respectivos lentes negros. Perla, popular entre los chicos por ser atractiva, delgada, alta, elegante e inteligente que parecía siempre tener una explicación, aunque fuese la primera en alterarse. Y terminando, ella misma, Amatista, la bajita del grupo, la social, quizás la más "divertida", relajada y con la que tenía mejores relaciones con los muchachos. Sí, su grupo no era tan diferente.

Las clases pasaron rápido, no aburridas ¿Quién se podía aburrir viendo a Peridot lamentarse por no ver nada? Incluso le tomó videos de los que se reiría más tarde. Pero pronto fue el horario de salida, el día escolar había terminado y ellas se reunieron en el mismo árbol de esa mañana a esperar que Steven saliera.

-¿Notaron que hoy Peridot llegó tarde? Parece que juntarse con Jasper le está afectando-Comentó Perla.

-Hablando de ellas ¿No crees que son muy unidas? Jasper acompaña a Peridot a todas partes, y Laspilázuli... ¡No entiendo cómo es que encaja Lázuli!-Exclamó Amatista:-Garnet, ¿Tú que dices?

-Son amigas.

Se limitó a contestar, neutra en la conversación. Amatista le miró bien, tan fuerte, tan genial, deseaba ser como ella, pero se resignó pronto, Garnet era otro nivel, así que continuó con lo suyo. Pronto escuchó unas voces muy conocidas discutiendo, hizo una seña para que Perla dejara de hablar y reconoció las voces, Peridot, Jaspe y Lapislázuli discutían algo fuerte a la distancia. Quizás fue curiosidad, pero se alejaron del árbol y siguieron las voces para escucharlas. Aquél grupo de muchachas se alejaban del campus, dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás que normalmente era olvidado porque no dejaban pasar.

-Será nuestra oportunidad para saber que hay allí-Avisó Amatista, adelantándose.

-¡Espera!

Perla fue tras ella, y siguiéndolas, fue Garnet.

La zona a la que ningún alumno se le tenía permitido el paso era bastante amplia y con algunos árboles y lo que parecía una casita no muy alta y cuadrada algo alejada, pero además de eso, todo era igual ¿Qué hacía una casita en colegio? ¿Por qué Peridot había llegado allí con Jaspe y Lapislázuli? Pero no entraron, se pararon a distancia de la puerta a discutir, el lugar estaba vacío. Se aprovecharon del silencio para escuchar la conversación:

-¡¿Por qué tú tienes que hacer esto?! ¡necesito disfrutar mi día!-gritó Jaspe, furiosa.

-¡Tengo que seguir con el plan!-Exclamó Peridot.

-¡Calma!-Pidió Lapislázuli.

-¡Calma mis polainas!

Jaspe empuñó su mano y golpeó entonces el tronco del árbol de dónde se refugiaban del sol, Peridot hincó asustada, incluso el árbol temblaba por el golpe, pero Lapislázuli, decidida, tomó a Jaspe por un brazo y le jaló, para luego decirle en un tono fuerte y autoritario:

-¡Causarás un desastre!

Pareció increíble, pero Jaspe se tranquilizó y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando su espada al árbol y dejándose caer con las piernas abiertas, se notaba molesta, pero más tranquila. Lázuli sonrió y se sentó también, luego Peridot, que comenzó a anotar en una libreta todo lo que veía. Concentrada. No pasó nada interesante hasta que Amatista dio con los ojos verdes de Peridot y Peridot dio con aquellos ojos violeta... fueron descubiertas.

-¡Idiotas!-Saltó la enanita cuatro ojos:-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! ¡¿Nos espiaban?!

Salieron del escondite, si corrían les podía ir mal, si se quedaban les podía ir mal, Amatista se aprontó con una posible pelea, pero cuando comenzó a tronar sus dedos, ya Garnet iba tras Jaspe, empuñando una mano con furia. Jaspe en cambio se levantó de sopetón y esquivó, proporcionándole una fuerte patada a Garnet.

-¡Alto!

Gritó Perla, corriendo hacia ellas, Lapislázuli hizo lo mismo, y al darse cuenta, sólo Peridot y Amatista se quedaron viendo a tan sólo unos metros una de la otra, sin pestañar en una guerra de miradas. Había un terrible desastre, los gritos, los golpes, los árboles estremeciéndose ¿Qué podía empeorar? En medio de todo, Garnet golpeó con fuerza a Jaspe, arrojándola a la puerta de la casita, y luego, en un salto, le pateó, rompiendo la puerta y cayendo las dos adentro. Jaspe tomó a Garnet y la azotó contras los estantes de adentro, tumbándolos casi todos.

-¡Deténganse!-Chilló Peridot, entrando:-¡Eso es de Diamante Amarillo!

La pelea se detuvo, las dos muchachas tomaron distancia de su pelea y observaron el destrozado lugar, Perla exclamó asustada y Lapislázuli palmeó su frente con miedo ¿Qué harían ahora de tal desastre?

-¿Qué es este lugar?

Voltearon todos ¡Era Steven! Respiraron aliviados, pero ahora todos callaron y miraron a Peridot que comenzó a sudar frío al darse cuenta que ahora ella debía decir algo. Amatista notó que la muchacha aguantaba la respiración y sólo miraba el desastre proporcionado. Pasaron unos minutos y Peridot habló:

-Es... un archivero de Diamante Amarillo, ella me dijo esta mañana que debía vigilarlo todo el día para que nadie se acercara, aquí hay información importante de ella... ¡Si llegase a ver este desastre estaría muerta!

-Eso es malo-Comentó Steven:-¡Qué más! ¡Tendremos que limpiar!

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sí! ¡Limpiemos! ¡ordenemos! ¡A menos que quieras que la Directora descubra este desastre! Además, Lázuli y Jasper deben ayudar ¿No crees? Pues hasta lo que contaste, en el plan de la directora no estaban marcadas ellas.

-...Sí.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Se resignaron, entraron a la pequeña casita y observaron las carpetas, libros, hojas regadas, no sabrían cómo ordenarlo, así que decidieron meter las hojas en las carpetas y colocarlas en su lugar y huir, pero a poco de empezar, Peridot recibió una llamada alarmante, así que temblando les avisó la terrible noticia ¡En una hora Diamante Amarillo estaría allí! Desesperadas, tomaron todo y lo metieron sin mirar a las primeras carpetas que sus manos alcanzaban, mientras que Garnet y Jaspe se dedicaban a reparar los estantes caídos y algo magullados, dándose cuenta que uno estaba roto. Se acercó la hora, y Amatista que estaba vigilando al cruzar, vio a lo lejos a Diamante Amarillo con alguien más que no reconoció a lo lejos, corrió sin ser vista por su directora a la casita y avisó:

-¡Ya están cerca!

-¡No nos va a dar tiempo de escapar!-Sollozó Perla:-¡¿Qué haremos?!

-¡Sé lo que haremos!

Exclamó Garnet, tomando a sus dos amigas y corriendo hacia unas escaleritas, dónde abajo habían una puerta, la abrió con cuidado y entró allí con Perla y Amatista, Lapislázuli se metió allí también, y Jaspe colocó la puerta de entrada en su lugar, echando a Peridot a la parte de afuera y dejando todo como si nada y corrió a esconderse también.

Jaspe estaba contra la pared, siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de Garnet, que sostenía a Amatista, quién no tocaba el suelo, abajo de Amatista, amuñuñada* se encontraba Lapislázuli, quién estaba doblada para poder guardarse un espacio. frente a ella se encontraba Perla que llevaba a Steven consigo, tapándole la boca con sus manos, hubo silencio por un minuto, cuando Perla preguntó suave:

-¿Acaso alguien reparó la puerta?

-Yo la pegué-Avisó Jaspe.

-¡SSH!

Mandó a callar Steven, hubo silencio de nuevo y pronto escucharon a Peridot hablar, notoriamente nerviosa y se escuchaba aquella traicionera risa indetenible de una persona que no sabía mentir, Jaspe apretó rabiosa los brazos de Garnet, pareciese que fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

-Bien, Peridot, voy a entrar entonces.

¡Era la voz de Diamante Amarillo! Todas temblaron y escucharon abrir la puerta, que rechinó de inmediato, se escuchó unos pasos un poco fuertes y luego otros más suaves y femeninos:

-¿Que haces, Peridot? No quedes allí, vete, no te necesito por ahora.

-Ah, sí, sí... claro. Je...

Todo parecía bien, una vez que todos se fuesen, Peridot volvería por ellas, o eso esperaron, pero en el segundo de silencio, se escuchó un ruido suave y algo ritmico que detuvo la respiración de las chicas y la conversación de los dos adultos, no sabían que era, pero entonces, Lapislázuli susurró preocupada:

-Es el celular de Peridot.

-Oigan, Peridot está allí, detrás del estante...

Avisó Amatista de improviso, ¡Aquella muchachita no se había ido! Estaba allí, en la búsqueda de su celular, temblando con lágrimas en los ojos, gateando en silencio. La puertecita debajo de las escaleras se abrió y Amatista observó como Jaspe sacaba la mano y con máxima precisión, la volvía a meter rápido, trayendo a Peridot con su celular sonando. De inmediato y con su mano desnuda, Jaspe destruyó el celular. Hubo silencio de nuevo, la puertecita se cerró.

-Creí haber oído algo-Escucharon a la directora:-Bueno, cómo te decía... En este lugar tengo toda la información sobre difunta Rose Quarzo y su familia.

-¿Rose? ¿Que hace con la información de Rose?-Susurró Perla, más apretujada que antes.

-¿Tal vez eran amigas?-Contestó Steven.

-Entonces-Dijo la otra persona que iba con Diamante amarillo:-¿Quieres que el hijo de Rose muera?

-No, no, no quiero matar a nadie, quiero esa familia vaya a la ruina completamente.

-Mi querida, eres diabólica... hm... con lo que veo en este lugar, tengo la información suficiente para muchas cosas.

-Revisa cuánto quieras.

-Con lo que tengo aquí es suficiente. Por cierto, ¿Por qué le diste a esa niña el trabajo de vigilarnos?

-¿A Peridot? Ja, bueno, te lo cuento en mi oficina ¿Nos vamos?

Se volvieron a escuchar pasos solamente, los pesados de aquella persona desconocida y los ligeros y más elegantes de la Directora Diamante Amarillo, luego silencio total en el que nadie respiró pero Amatista estaba mucho más que convencida de que Diamante Amarillo veía por ultima vez el lugar, luego se escuchó la puerta cerrar y permanecieron inmóviles por más tiempo, hasta corroborar que no hubiese nadie. Fue entonces que por fin, sin aguantar más, Perla tambaleó y se afincó en la puerta, apachurrando a Steven, que jaló a Lapislázuli, quién se golpeó un hombro, Amatista le cayó encima, haciendo que la muchacha aplastara los pies de Garnet, quién instintivamente se echó hacia atrás y Jaspe, por fin, se tiró hacia la puerta con suma fuerza, desprendiéndola. Todas lograron mantener el equilibrio, menos Peridot, quién cayó cara al suelo en la parte de afuera.

Salieron del gran archivero de Diamante Amarillo, sin comentar nada, pero aquél silencio se debía a lo que acababan de escuchar, ¡Era sorprendente! ¡Más que sorprendente era horrible!, aunque todas parecían hacer como si no escucharan, Steven tembló un poco, y en un tono lloroso, dijo:

-¿A que se refería con arruinar mi familia?

* * *

 **Personaje del Capitulo:**

 **Nombre: Amatista.**

 **Color: Violeta.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Tamaño: 1.50mts.**

 **Hobby: Comer chucherías, hacer desastres, molestar a Perla.**

 **Amigos: Steven, Garnet, Perla.**

 **Situación sentimental: ¡Yo no pedí nacer!**

* * *

 **Ok, ok, ok ¿Por qué puse "Yo no pedí nacer" en vez de "Yo no pedí ser creada"? Pos porque en la historia son seres humanos ¡Por eso! También puse un asterisco (*) en una palabra, amuñuñar, bueno, si no es muy típica en los demás paises, pos es como "apretujado", "Apretado", la usé fue porque fue la primera palabra que vino a mi cabeza en ese momento. De aquí entonces comenzará lo "interesante en la historia".**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_-¡Habla! ¡Peridot! ¡habla! ¡¿Por qué Diamante Amarillo planea hacer eso?! ¡Tú sabes algo! ¿no?_

Recordaba Lapislázuli mientras mordía discretamente el borrador de su lápiz esa mañana, lo que habían escuchado aquella tarde pasada había tensionado demasiado a las seis muchachas y deprimido al pequeño Steven, quién no era fácil de entristecer. Se sintió culpable, pero ni siquiera ella sabía bien que sucedía. Sabía que Peridot también se sentía mal, pero no podía decir lo mismo que Jaspe. Por otro lado, veía a Perla bastante afectada por la situación, Amatista no hablaba mucho por eso y Garnet se encontraba notoriamente preocupada, supuso que ellas no hablaban tanto del tema.

Alguien entró al salón.

-Peridoto, la directora la llama.

Pronto vio a Peridot levantarse, tan tensa como una tabla y moviéndose lentamente como si no deseara ir, podía verla temblar y casi que escuchaba a las articulaciones chirriar por esa tensión de la muchacha ¿Qué haría ahora? Peridot salió y Jaspe se levantó un segundo después y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Jaspe, usted no tiene permitido salir...

Decía el profesor, interrumpiéndole el paso a la puerta, pero sólo generó en la muchacha un ataque de ira, Jaspe levantó su puño y tensionando los músculos de su brazo, golpeó la pared, haciéndola temblar y asustando al profesor que se echó a un lado y la dejó salir. Finalmente decidió ir ella también.

Se encontraron en el pasillo. No se dijeron nada, ninguna, pero si caía una, caían todas, ese era su deber. Se dirigieron hacia la oficina de la directora, Peridot abrió y entró, seguida de las otras dos muchachas.

-Peridoto, has venido acompañada.

Dijo la directora. Se sentaron las tres, dándole a entender que no se separarían las tres de ningún modo. Así que se mantuvieron calladas mientras la directora escribía un informe en su escritorio, hubo un extenso silencio.

-El reporte.

-¿Ah?

-Peridoto, dame el reporte de ayer.

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro, el reporte.

Balbuceó la muchacha, abriendo su bolso y sacando unas hojas en una carpeta, entregándola a la directora de la escuela. Diamante amarillo revisó las hojas escritas, exactamente era cómo lo esperaba, un reporte perfecto, ortografía, redacción, información contenida, todo concordaba a la perfección ¿O no? Cerró la carpeta y la dejó a un lado, viendo a las tres chicas.

-Peridoto, ayer regresé más tarde a ese lugar y me encontré con esto.

Colocó en la mesa los pedazos olvidados del teléfono roto de la muchacha, las tres chicas palidecieron pero se mantuvieron calladas por segundos enteros sin decir nada.

-¿Lo reconoces?

-No-Respondió rápido:-Quizás alguien se fue hacia atrás a jugar y se rompió cerca de ese lugar.

-ajaja, no, lo encontré dentro, de ese lugar-Se enserió:-No concibo cómo. Por cierto, ayer te llamé y no respondiste ¿Sucedió algo con tu teléfono?

-Se rompió-Respondió Jaspe:-Yo lo rompí-Declaro, siendo el centro de miradas:-Me cansé de esperarla, cuando llegó, me enojé, ella tenía el celular en la mano y se lo quité mientras le gritaba, Lázuli me dijo que me detuviera, pero terminé rompiendo el teléfono. Si desea comunicarse con ella por teléfono deberá llamarme a mi o en tal caso a Lapislázuli.

-Oh, una lástima, era tan bonito ese teléfono. Pero, también me encontré esto ¿Lo reconoce alguien?

Colocó en el escritorio una pluma blanca pequeña, adornada con unos cristales de fantasía que iban del azul oscuro hasta el melocotón, pasando por celeste, rosado, verde, amarillo, naranja, violeta y entre otros. Laspilázuli apretó sus manos y las intentó ocultar discretamente en su falda ¡Era una pluma de su pulsera! Siempre la traía, debió haberse caído ayer. Tragó en seco, nerviosa.

-Esta pluma de paloma-Decía la directora.

-Es de gaviota.

Se apresuró a decir, en un ataque de verborrea traicionero por los nervios. La mirada ahora yacía en ella, tembló y continuó la explicación:

-Me la paso en la playa mucho tiempo para pintar y nadar-Contó:-he visto muchas plumas de gaviotas y de palomas, son diferentes-Se excusó.

-Ya veo. También me encontré esto.

Colocó una hoja pequeña y arrugada en el escritorio, las chicas se inclinaron sobre él para verlo mejor, distinguieron entonces la figura de la cabeza de un gato rellena con fresa y cubierta de chocolates ¡Gatogalletas! ¡Oh no! ¡Eso era de Steven! Lapislázuli sintió un pinchazo en su pecho y aguantó el dolor, él podría ser descubierto por eso. Ninguna habló, sólo se quedaron inertes.

-¿Lo reconocen?

Ellas negaron sin hablar, al mismo tiempo y con sus cuerpos tensionados, Diamante Amarillo sonrió luego, no sabían como interpretar la sonrisa ¿Se dio cuenta que habían mentido todo el tiempo? ¿Se lo había creído? ¿Planeaba algo? Esas preguntas comenzaban a desesperarla, fue entonces que Peridot habló:

-Bueno, cuando estaba allí, escuché un sonido raro en ese lugar, creí que fue mi imaginación porque no fue mucho, además tenía hambre, sueño y sed, pensé que deliraba, estaba sola, así que no podía corroborar. No lo incluí en el reporte, porque creí que eran cosas mías. Veo que no. Si fuese sólo la pluma diría que sería una gaviota atacada por niños que intentando esconderse se había refugiado allí, pero no sé del celular roto o del dibujo.

-Bien, Peridoto, Jaspe, Lapislázuli, pueden irse.

Las voz fue indiferente y Diamante Amarillo se enserió. Las muchachas se levantaron sin decir nada, Jaspe abrió la puerta y le dio el paso primero a las dos muchachas, pero antes que Peridot saliera, Diamante Amarillo la llamó de nuevo.

-Ven, un minuto. Jaspe, al salir cierra la puerta, necesito hablar algo con Peridoto.

Se tensionó más el ambiente y Jaspe tuvo que salir y dejar a Peridot dentro, quién, temblando, se regresó y se sentó en la silla, ¿Había sido descubierta? Esperó que no y no supo bien, pero al ver a la directora tan tranquila y al mismo tiempo tan furiosa en su silla, sintió fuertes dolores de estómago y unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

-Ayer alguien irrumpió mis cosas personales. Eso no es posible, tú vigilabas ¿No te diste cuenta de nada? Dime la verdad, ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta de nada o hay algo que me ocultes?

-No, yo no sé nada de eso-Respondió.

-Ya veo, está bien, ¿Puedo confiar en ti entonces?

-Sí-Hizo una pausa:-Directora, ¿Qué haría usted cuando encuentre a la persona que entró sin permiso?

La vio sonreír, Diamante amarillo sonreía en furia, en violencia y en miedo. Peridot tembló y se congeló en su puesto mientras que la directora se tardaba en responder.

-Le iria mal.

-¿Qué tan mal?

Lapislázuli y Jaspe se encontraban en el pasillo, esperando a que Peridot saliese, habían escuchado ya la campana del recreo, todos bajaban a comer pero ellas no tenían hambre ¡En lo menos que pensaban era en la comida! ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto adentro? ¿Qué era lo que hacían? Jaspe se había recostado a la pared, sumamente molesta, mientras que Lapislázuli se mordía las uñas de una mano, nerviosa, golpeando el suelo con un pie y con su corazón a millón. Vio entonces acercarse a Perla, Amatista y Garnet, quienes se detuvieron en ese lugar.

-¿Y Peridot?-Preguntó Amatista.

-Adentro-Respondió Jaspe.

-Bien.

Garnet se sentó en el suelo del pasillo, a esperar también, Perla se impresionó, pero entonces aceptó y se paró a un lado de Garnet, Amatista se también se tiró en el suelo a esperar por minutos enteros, hasta que después de un rato largo, la puerta se abrió despacio y Peridot salió silenciosa y lenta. Sin decir nada, caminó cabizbaja por el pasillo, siendo seguida por las demás muchachas al patio. Nadie habló hasta llegar al campus, donde encontraron a Steven.

-¡Chicas!-Exclamó él:-Que bien verlas.

-¿Está todo bien?-Perla se inclinó:-No he calentado tu desayuno todavía, si te esperas un poco yo...

-No, no tengo hambre, Perla, anoche no dormí ¿Cómo es eso que quieren arruinar mi familia? ¿Por qué no me explican?

-Oh, Steven, espera un poco más...

-¡No!-Exclamó él, miró entonces a Peridot:-¡Tú sabes! ¿No es así? Dime, quiero saber, esto me importa. De mi familia depende mucha gente, Rubí, Zafiro, Garnet, Amatista, Perla, mi papá, ¡Muchos muchos!-Se acercó entonces a Peridot:-Dime.

-Peridot, ¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Perla se le acercó:-Estoy segurísima que sabes algo de esto, ¿Cómo es posible que Diamante Amarillo sepa de Rose Quarzo? ¿Qué sucedió entre ellas?

-No tengo que contarte cosas a ti, ¡Sirvienta!-Gritó Peridot:-¡No es de tu incumbencia!

Perla se sorprendió, aquél desprecio en la voz de Peridot le ofendió, se molestó ¿Qué no era de su incumbencia? ¿Qué sabía ella? ¡Si tenía que ver con Steven o con Rose Quarzo, ERA su incumbencia! Enojada, empuñó una mano y más por impulso que por cualquier cosa, procedió a pegarle con los nudillos en el rostro a la chaparra, los lentes cayeron al suelo, todos se sorprendieron por ese acto ¡La delicada Perla había golpeado a alguien! Peridot quedó noqueada por segundos enteros antes de caer al suelo sentada.

-¡Eso si me incumbe! ¡Berrinchuda enana...!

Se quedó callada al ver que Jaspe avanzaba hacia ella, quizás más furiosa que de costumbre, tembló un poco, pero antes de poder esconderse detrás de Garnet, Jaspe le devolvió el golpe, en el rostro, haciéndola caer al suelo de inmediato, Lapislázuli gritó sorprendida, Amatista alejó a Steven y Garnet saltó al frente, empuñando su mano y abalanzándose a Jaspe en golpes.

Pronto las dos muchachas se golpeaban con sus pies, rodillas, codos, manos empuñadas y cabeza, se recorrieron casi todo el campus a punta de fuertes golpes, y Lapislázuli iba detrás, con Peridot en brazos, Amatista las seguía, llevando en su espalda a Perla. Steven las siguió corriendo, angustiado, logró adelantarse y cuando las dos muchachas se distanciaron a tomar un poco de aire, con sangre en su cuerpo, moretones y zonas inflamadas, Steven se atravesó, llorando.

-¡Basta!-Gritó:-No peleen. ¡No me gusta verlas pelear!

Tanto Perla como Peridot abrieron los ojos, y vieron al niño con lágrimas en los ojos, notoriamente afectado por lo que sucedía. Steven cayó sobre sus rodillas y sollozó adolorido, mientras decía:

-No quería que esto pasara, pero... ¿Por qué no puedo saberlo? ¿Acaso hice yo algo malo para que todo esto sucediera? ¿Lo merezco?

Oh, Lapislázuli se apretó su estómago, esas palabras le rompieron el alma, incluso sus ojos se habían humedecidos. Ella caminó hacia él, intentando calmar su llanto, pero Steven continuó, en un ataque fuerte de hipo:

-No importa. Dejen las cosas así, si tantas molestias habrá, no me digan nada.

Se dispuso a irse, pero Peridot se atravesó en el camino, seria, tomó mucho aire y después de varios segundos, dijo:

-Bien, les contaré.

* * *

 **Personaje del Capitulo:**

 **Nombre: Lapislázuli.**

 **Color: Azul.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Tamaño: 1.65mts.**

 **Hobby: Pintar, nada, observar a los animales de la playa, jugar con Steven, pasar el rato con sus amigos.**

 **Amigos: Steven, Peridot, Jaspe.**

 **Situación sentimental: Rompecorazones del colegio.**

* * *

 **Hemos llegado al fin de otro capitulo, espero que les hubiese gustado, ya son cuatro capítulos me sorprende realmente. Lo que más me preocupa es no poder mostrar la personalidad de los personajes cómo se deben, pero aún así, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Sé que estoy dando mucho protagonismo a Peridot, pero eso se regulará más adelante, además, ella es la que tiene más contacto con Diamante Amarillo, así que mantendré o intentaré mantener, las escalas sociales de la seria aquí (ajajaja, que gracioso).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Bien-Se afinó la garganta:-Lo haré, sólo para que Steven sepa.

Peridot por fín se había recompuesto del golpe, y aunque mantenía su mejilla hinchada, hizo cómo si nada sucediera, evitando lo más posible el contacto con Perla. Vio a Jaspe apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol, Amatista sentada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas ligeramente y las manos apoyadas en la tierra, Garnet recostada sobre una pared y Perla se encontraba sentada en el suelo, encima de un trapito color blanco, puesto allí para no ensuciarse, ella tenía a Steven a su lado, como una madre cuidando a su hijo. En cambio, Lapislázuli se mantenía a su lado, muy atenta.

-No puedo creer que le contarás.

Había dicho, pero no tenía más opción que decir toda la verdad.

-Mi familia-Empezó Peridot:-Desde hace generaciones ha servido a la familia de Diamante Amarillo, somos algo así como sus "siervos", en un común acuerdo, es ésta la familia en la cual la mia se resguarda, así como la de Perla se resguarda en la familia de Steven-Explicó.

-¿Entonces Jasper y Lapislázuli también lo hacen?

-No-Contestó:-La Familia de Jasper no se resguarda en la de Diamante Amarillo, pero tiene buenas relaciones con ésta, Jaspe realmente es mi escolta y guardaespaldas-Admitió, escuchando de inmediato un gruñido de la susodicha:-Parecido a lo que sucede con la mía, generación tras generación, todos han sido escoltas, guardaespaldas y soldados que nos han protegido durante décadas, algo así, como la familia de Amatista con la familia de Steven-Decía:-Aunque soy ya la única en la familia que tiene escolta...

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó repentina Amatista:-¿Por qué sólo tú?

-Por débil-Respondió cortante Jaspe:-Por eso.

-Sí, por eso-Continuó Peridot, incómoda.

-¿Y Lázuli? ¿Tú también sigues a Diamante o a Peridot?

-ajaja, no, ninguna de las dos-Contestó ella con sonrisa.

-La familia de Lázuli está bajo custodia de Diamante Azul-Contó Peridot:-Pero, al mismo tiempo, lleva una buena relación con mi familia. Lapislázuli es mi informante-Observó la expresión confusa de los demás.

-Por decirlo así, soy un...¿Agente? que reúne información-Contó Lapislázuli:-Soy parte de una tregua entre la familia de Peridot y la mía. Nosotras tres formamos ahm... ¿Un equipo? tal vez, de investigación. Solemos averiguar unas cosas para Diamante Amarillo algunas veces, sobre todo de aquí de la escuela, por ahora.

-Entonces-Steven alzó su mano:-¿Ninguna de ustedes son amigas?

Hubo un incómodo silencio que envolvió la situación y la expresión de las tres muchachas cambió rotundamente ¡Nunca lo habían visto de esa manera! Pero no, no podían decir que no eran amigas, aunque nunca se preguntaron si realmente lo eran, siempre se habían visto como compañeras de trabajo, más nada. Pero Lapislázuli se echó a reír, calmando la tensión formada:

-¡Cl...claro que lo somos! ¡Steven! ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!

-Pero-Habló por fin Garnet:-Diamante Amarillo llamó sólo a Peridot, ¿Por qué?

-He aquí la situación-Peridot afinó su garganta, de nuevo:-La razón es qué, el "asunto" no le concierne ni a Diamante Azul y la familia de Jasper no son resguardados por Diamante Amarillo. Lapislázuli les podrá explicar bien la situación, debido a que ella fue la que buscó información ayer sobre esto, por otro lado, información que a mi no se me fue concedida y de la cual no circula para nada entre las familias.

La atención fue robada pronto por Lapislázuli, quién al observar todos los ojos en ella, sólo pudo exhalar profundo ¡Normalmente era Peridot quién daba la cara en esas situaciones! Pero con el apuro de esos días, Peridot tampoco estaba lo suficientemente informada, así que tomó mucho aire y preparó a exponer su trabajo:

-Hace unas décadas atrás, la familia de Diamante Amarillo tuvo una disputa con la familia de Rose Quarzo, quién le culpaba por un accidente que generó varias muertes entre los dos bandos. La familia de Diamante Amarillo decía que ellos no habían tenido nada que ver, mientras la familia de Rose Quarzo decían que ellos eran los culpables. Estas disputas fueron fuertemente mantenidas por unos años, hasta que la familia de Rose logró ganar el juicio ante el juez. La familia de la directora, entonces quedó arruinada por mucho tiempo, quebrada, por decirlo así, en extrema pobreza, las otras familias que había resguardado por muchas generaciones la abandonaron, menos la familia de Peridot, todos los demás la traicionaron y se fueron o con Rose o con Diamante azul-Se pausó:-La familia de diamante amarillo renació entonces, volviendo a su vida de lujos y poder, pero desde ese momento ha mantenido mala relación la familia de Rose. Después hubo la noticia que Rose Quarzo, cabeza de familia hacía unos años atrás, había muerto a pesar de su juventud y que ahora el encargado era su esposo, un hombre sin familia más que ella y su hijo, parece entonces que la Directora quiere "pagar" con la misma moneda-Relató.

-Como vieron, este es un asunto entre la familia de la directora y mi familia-Concluyó Peridot.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-Exclamó Perla:-¡Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con lo que sucedió hace tiempo! ¡Steven no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Desgraciadamente, Perla-Decía Lapislázuli:-Después de la ruina de la familia de Diamante Amarillo, la familia de Rose Quarzo ha tenido una gran época que se ha descrito cómo la "La cima de la familia", gracias a la cantidad de dinero que le quitaron a la familia de Diamante Amarillo. Por otro lado, el accidente por el cual se culpaba a la familia de la directora... Era mentira de la familia de Rose Quarzo.

-¡Es es una mentira!-Gritó Perla, levantándose:-¡Rose Quarzo era justa! ¡Ella no disfrutaría del dinero injustamente ganado!

-Yo no estoy diciendo que ella, sólo de sus abuelos y padres...

-¡No! ¡Eso es...!

-Perla-Llamó Garnet en una voz firme:-Cálmate, cállate y siéntate-Ordenó.

Perla se sentó de inmediato, algo intimidada por Garnet, que se acercó a Peridot, y mirando a la chaparra desde su gran altura, preguntó, acomodando sus lentes oscuros:

-¿Y? ¿Dejarás que Steven sufra algo que su familia no ha hecho?

Peridot miró hacia arriba, intentando ver los ojos de la muchacha a través de los lentes negros, aunque no logró ver nada, volvió la mirada hacia Steven, quien observaba todo con cautela y algo sorprendido pero parecía entender bien todo lo contado. Pensó un poco, dándose cuenta que no, le tenía mucho cariño a Steven como para dejar que algo así le sucediera, era su... amigo, tenía que aceptar que eran amigos. Volvió la mirada al suelo, tensionó sus brazos y respondió:

-No.

-¿Qué recomiendas hacer entonces?

Se alzó de hombros, no sabía qué podía hacer, pero Steven se levantó de un salto, inspirado, exclamó:

-¡Yo sé lo que haremos! ¡Trabajaremos juntos en detener este crimen! ¡Tendremos un nombre! ¡Sí! ¡Un muy buen nombre para nosotros! ¡Seremos... Las Gemas de Cristal!

-¿Qué?-Dijeron todas en coro, observándolo.

-¡Y haré una canción sobre esto!

-Me niego-Habló Jaspe:-Si lo que quieren es detener todo esto, llamen a la policia, pero no estaré colaborando con una perla desgastada y defectuosa, una enana bocona y esta... cosa-Se refirió con especial desprecio a Garnet.

-Es verdad-Dijo Peridot:-Es mejor llamar a la policía, nada de grupos con nombres sosos como Las tontas de cristal". Así acabaremos rápido con esto y sin arriesgarnos.

-Bien, ¿Quién llama entonces?

Preguntó Amatista, todos automaticamente miraron a Peridot, quién se puso nerviosa y exclamó:

-Mi celular lo rompió Jasper ayer ¡Recuérdenlo!

-Llamaré yo entonces-Avisó Garnet:-Espero que esto acabe pronto.

Garnet entonces llamó a la policía, para después, los dos grupos separarse e irse por su lado cada quién, con la fe de haber resuelto el peligroso problema, sin darse cuenta que apenas todo estaba empezando.

* * *

 **No, no hay en este cap. un "Personaje del Capítulo". Pero lo iba a haber, he fraccionado el capítulo ¿A qué me refiero? A que contendría no sólo lo que leyeron ahora, sino también lo que vendrá para el capítulo seis del fic, pero hacer uno largo sería algo tardío y bastante tedioso y aburrido de leer, así que lo fraccioné. Mi idea es entretener, no hacer testamentos. Espero que les hubiese gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella mañana apenas han podido llegar a la escuela, vieron varias patrullas se iban silenciosas del lugar, al mismo tiempo que se arremolinaba una gran nube de estudiantes en el portón, curiosos y chismosos se encontraron todos obstaculizando la entrada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Amatista.

-No tenemos idea.

Contestó Lapislázuli, preocupada, pero ellas sabían más o menos lo que había sucedido, sólo que prefirieron callar y ver cómo la directora era sacada de la escuela con esposas en las manos, pero eso nunca pasó, más bien, las puertas se abrieron y con un megáfono Diamante Amarillo llamó a todos los estudiantes a la cancha de la escuela dónde se encontraba la tarima. Así que todos, desde los niños más pequeños a los últimos años avanzaron obligados a ese lugar. Una vez ubicados, sentados y vigilados por los profesores, vieron a la directora entrar y subir a la tarima, probando el equipo de sonido para ser escuchada. En ese momento, Perla extendió una mano a Amatista, nerviosa, y ésta se la tomó y apretó en la suya, parecía que su pacifico plan no había dado resultado.

-Muy buenos días-Dijo por fin Diamante Amarillo:-Lo más seguro es que casi nadie sepa por qué los he mandado a llamar, pero la mayoría vio las patrullas frente a la escuela. Debo informarles que una llamada se hizo ayer, en la tarde, por parte de los estudiantes, declarando que en este lugar había información sobre un futuro crimen.

Se escuchó entonces el cotilleo de todos por la impresión, Diamante Amarillo hizo una breve pausa, observándolos a todos o a todos los que le alcanzaba la vista, parecían sorprendidos. Pero oculto entre la gente estaban Perla, Amatista, Garnet y Steven, que hicieron silencio y se apretaron las manos entre ellos. Más atrás se encontraban Peridot, Jaspe y Lapislázuli, que disimuladamente se tomaron de las manos, nerviosas.

-Han escuchado bien. No sé quién fue el que jugó esa broma, pero desde ayer la policía estuvo revisando centímetro por centímetro esta escuela. Hoy en la mañana acabaron, solo sabemos que fue un alumno de esta institución y puedo asegurar que la persona que haya sido, tendrá un castigo justo-Volvió a pausarse:-Pero, si se entrega, disminuiré su castigo, entonces, suba a la tarima quién haya hecho la broma.

Pero hubo silencio, nadie habló, nadie se movió, todos parecían congelados, fríos, estatuas de piedra en una silla, petrificados hasta mas no poder, nadie se entregó, fue entonces que la directora, después de un eterno minuto de silencio, continuó:

-Tienen hasta mañana. Si mañana, a las siete de la mañana no ha llegado nadie, me encargaré yo de buscar y me encargaré yo misma del castigo. Buenos días.

Culminó con tanta frialdad que a mas de uno le dio un escalofrío que los estremeció. Los profesores se llevaron entonces a cada sección a su respectiva clase.

-Peridot, levántate-Dijo Lapislázuli:-Sé que estás nerviosa, pero arriba-Se acercó a ella y le susurró:-Levantarán sospechas de ti si te la mantienes ahí.

-Rayos, te llevaré si es necesario.

Jaspe la tomó del brazo y jaló fuera de la silla a su pálida amiga, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo, sus piernas estaban temblando y no podían sostenerla.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Amatista, acercándose al grupo:-Ya estamos entrando ¿Por qué no se levanta?

-No puede-Contestó Lázuli:-Tiene miedo, está congelada.

-¡Lo que faltaba!-Exclamó Perla.

-Es de entender-Añadió Garnet:-Tenemos problemas. Muchos problemas.

Escucharon los ligeros y finos pasos de Diamante Amarillo, pero ahora sonaban con más fuerza que antes, cómo si estuviese molesta, todas callaron y al darse cuenta, la directora se detuvo en el grupo, y con una voz fuerte, llamó:

-Peridoto, conmigo, a mi oficina.

Como si fuese de piedra, Peridot se levantó del suelo sin decir nada, sin mirar a nadie y casi sin respirar, dio unos pasos hacia la directora, detrás de ella fueron Jaspe y Lapislázuli, con intenciones de seguirla, pero la directora se interpuso en el camino y con una mirada afilada y voz fría, anunció:

-He dicho Peridoto.

Tanto Jaspe como Lapislázuli se detuvieron de inmediato y vieron con impotencia alejarse a la directora con la muchacha. Se resignaron con regresar a clases sin decir más. Cuando todos estuvieron en sus aulas, los profesores aprovecharon para dar una charla de aquella incorrecta acción de quién hubiese sido "el gracioso", pero en el fondo, Perla, Garnet y Amatista no se explicaron nada ¿Cómo no habían encontrado los archivos? ¿Soborno acaso? No sabían. Se limitaron a escuchar y quedarse calladas. Peridot no llegó a clase a primera hora.

Salieron al recreo a la hora acostumbrada, para encontrársela sentada en una banca, sola, bajo un árbol, incluso para Perla fue una triste vista. Se acercaron las cincos muchachas.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Preguntó Lapislázuli:-¿Te han acusado? ¿Sospechan de ti?

-No-Exhaló:-De nadie, o eso fue lo que dijo la directora. Me llamó para que diera toda la información necesaria sobre "los extraños" sonidos que escuché el día que me dijo para que vigilara. No me tocó más que mentir, pero no sospecha de nosotros, por ahora, o eso fue lo que me dijo.

-Debemos mantenernos calladas entonces-Dijo Garnet:-Cualquier cosa que haya hecho la directora para no ser descubierta, sólo nos muestra lo peligrosa que puede ser cómo enemiga. Me aseguraré que no nos encuentren.

Y con esto, sacó su celular del bolsillo y lo rompió por la mitad frente a todas, quedándose entonces sólo con la Tarjeta Sim en sus manos, cual guardó en su bolsillo. Todos la miraron:

-Más tarde iré a desasociarme de esto.

-Que inteligente-Se sorprendió Perla:-Muy inteligente de tu parte, Garnet.

-Gracias.

El grupo se dividió de nuevo, Peridot se encontró más tranquila, pero todavía Jaspe no se hallaba convencida de la situación. Pasó mucho rato antes que en un momento de descuido, Jaspe jalará a Lapislázuli a un lugar aparte y le dijera en voz baja:

-Esta noche nos infiltraremos en la casa de Diamante Amarillo y averiguaremos lo que realmente piensa esa mujer.

-¿Qué? Pero ya escuchaste a Peridot ¡Diamante no sospecha de...!

-¡Claro que lo hace!-Exclamó Jaspe, golpeando la pared a su lado:-¡¿Crees que dirá abiertamente que sospecha?! No tiene pruebas físicas, por eso no dice nada, pero ella ya debió haber comenzado a investigar al respecto, y no sólo sospecha de Peridot, sospecha de nosotras también. Quizás esté poniendo sus ojos en el grupo de Steven por ese maldito dibujo de la gato-galleta.

-Pero Diamante Amarillo no puede hacerle nada a Peridot, son dos familias íntimamente ligadas...

-Lo hará Lapislázuli, no sólo a ella, sino a nosotras. Debemos averiguar esto, sea como sea, hoy en la noche nos meteremos en su casa. ¿Podrás?

-¿Le diremos a Peridot?

-No-Contestó:-Está muy afectada. Seremos tú y yo. Así que entonces, Lapislázuli ¿Podrás idear un plan para hoy?

Hizo silencio, Lapislázuli colocó un dedo en su mentón y miró al suelo por varios minutos mientras analizaba la situación, luego, volvió a Jaspe con una mirada seria y bastante fría, contestó:

-Me encargaré hoy de revisar su rutina diaria, te diré la hora en la que nos reuniremos por mensaje, vístete de negro, serás mi fuerza Jaspe.

Concluyó, más serie que antes. Escucharon la campana del recreo sonar, debían regresar a los salones y sospecharon entonces que Peridot las buscaba, así que se mezclaron entre los estudiantes para pasar desapercibidos y entrar al salón con Peridot como si no hubiesen planeado nada.

* * *

 **¡Hi! Sí, me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero la pantalla de mi monitor no ha estado bien estos días así que pues buh. Espero que les gustase el capitulo, pronto, tal vez (si la pc me deja, o en su defecto el monitor)traeré el próximo cap. Tampoco hay un "Personaje del Capítulo", será para la próxima.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

La noche había avanzado y Jaspe esperaba impaciente a que llegara su compañera para la misión ¡La había esperado más de media hora! Su impaciencia se transformaba en rabia y parecía odiar todo en ese momento. Su expresión incluso espantaba a cualquier persona sospechosa que se acercara, muchas veces intimidó a alguna y después de golpear a tres borrachos, vio a Lapislázuli acercarse.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Hacía unos retoques-Respondió, colocando un croquis en el suelo:-Mira, mira esto Jasper, déjame explicártelo. Este es el croquis de la casa de Diamante Amarillo, es inmensa y tiene animales y sistemas de vigilancia, como ves, tiene un cerco eléctrico que nos imposibilita ir por arriba, la puerta principal tiene vigilantes y cámaras, la trasera tiene detector de movimiento. Además de los diferentes guardias que hay...No podemos simplemente avanzar así como así.

-¿Cómo entraremos entonces?

-Sólo hay una manera: Alcantarillas. Sí, es asqueroso pero es la única manera. Mira esto, logré robar unas cintas de vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad...

-¿Cómo?

-Tengo mis contactos-Sonrió.

-¡Ja! "Informante" es una manera disimulada y encubierta de decir "Espía secreto".

-Tal vez-Se alzó de hombros:-Pero ahora, mira esto-Los guardias del patio siguen un patrón para poder vigilar todo eficientemente y sea inquebrantable su seguridad, pero tienen un punto débil. Cada veinticinco minutos un alcantarillado en el patio queda expuesto por tres minutos, ¡tres solamente! Si trabajamos eficientemente, podemos entrar al alcantarillado y llegar allá en esos minutos, saldríamos y nos meteríamos aquí, mira: La ventanilla del sótano. Normalmente esta cerrado y sólo. De aquí, Jasper tú serás vital, deberás noquear en el pasillo a los guardias antes de que nos vean siquiera, correremos entonces acá, segundo piso, en el despacho de Diamante Amarillo. A esta hora ella debería dormir.

-¿Cómo sabremos que funcionara?

-No lo sabemos, confía en mi, Jasper, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora-Se pausó, nerviosa:-¡Vaya! Sincronicemos relojes, ven Jasper. Vamos, amarra tu cabello y colócate el pasamontañas.

Sincronizaron sus relojes entonces y caminaron por la calle hasta llegar al alcantarillado más cercano de la casa Diamante amarillo, revisaron los matas de las vías de desagüe, confirmando que ese era el que tenía conexión. Esperaron unos minutos y entraron, tenían máximo diez minutos para entrar, se alumbraron con unas linternas, lograron pronto encontrar el desagüe dentro de la mansión. La subida se hizo estrecha y el cuerpo voluminoso de Jaspe tuvo dificultades al final. Cuando los relojes marcaron las doce y veinticinco minutos, con algo de esfuerzo, Jaspe, quién iba de primero y apachurrada contra las paredes, empujó la tapa hacia arriba y hacia un lado. Sacó la cabeza, brazos, hombros y cuando le tocó sacar la cadera, se dio cuenta que estaba trancada.

-Maldita sea.

Maldijo, haciendo esfuerzo mientras Lapislázuli le empujaba desde abajo, con esfuerzo durante casi un minuto, Jaspe logró soltarse y salir de un brinco, miró abajo y rápido, subió a Lapislázuli, colocando la tapa en su iban dos minutos y medio consumidos y les faltaban treinta segundos, ellas corrieron desesperadas a la ventanilla baja del sótano y se tiraron allí dentro al encontrarla, para un segundo después, sentir a un guardia pasar por allí.

Respiraron aliviadas pero con algo de dolor, habían caído sobre unas cajas que ahora lastimaban su cuerpo. Decidieron rápido incorporarse sin hacer ruidos, pero parecía es que no importase cuanto silencio intentaban hacer, terminaban haciendo un escándalo.

Revisaron el plan de nuevo. Debían subir al pasillo y tomar el camino de la derecha. Lapislázuli había elaborado un inteligente "mapa de coincidencias" de horas en las que dos guardias se cruzaban y cuando se dejaba un punto muerto. El punto muerto más cercano era el de las doce y cuarenta. Repasaron varias veces y una vez llegada la hora, abrieron la puerta y corrieron a la derecha, sabían que algo era seguro, pronto dos guardias se interceptarían, y al cruzar la esquina, los vieron, de inmediato Jaspe se les abalanzó y los golpeó a los dos tan fuertes que los desmayó. Continuaron el plan hacia adelante. Subieron a la segunda planta. Vendría un punto muerto en diez segundos, lograron llegar a tiempo y cruzaron a la izquierda, había una intercepción de guardias. Jaspe los desmayó antes que ellos se dieran cuenta. Siguieron adelante, Lapislázuli tomó ventaja y al cruzar dirigirse a la puerta de la oficina, se detuvo de golpe, haciendo una seña para que Jaspe hiciera silencio.

-Diamante Amarillo está allí-Se tapó la boca:-Con alguien.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?

Lapislázuli sacó de su bolsillo una grabadora, y estirando una mano por la fina abertura de la puerta, la llevó al lado de adentro, disimulándola detrás de la pata de una mesita de madera. Se limitaron a escuchar las dos voces.

-Por suerte sacamos a tiempo todo antes que la policía llegara.

-Sí, lo sé. Estaba toda la información hecha un desastre. Que bien que he tenido contacto con la policía y me avisaron antes.

-¿Y? ¿De quién sospechas? Estoy segura que sospechas de alguien.

-...Sí. Sospecho, sólo existe un estudiante que sabía de eso.

-Oh, la chaparrita ¿No? Peridoto, creo...

-Ella, apuesto que lo habló con su grupo. Pero, he notado que se han juntado con uno al cual no le hablaban antes, casualmente, el otro grupo son siervos de RoseQuarzo.

-Que interesante ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es ella? ¿No has dicho que la familia de Peridoto es una familia que vive bajo el nombre de tu familia? No creo que alguien así te traicione...

-Te recuerdo que está rodeada de dos personas que no son lacayos míos, uno de esos es Lapislázuli, esa enclenque sierva de Diamante Azul. Diamante Azul y yo no hemos tenido la mejor relación ¡Ahora manda a una escuálida para hacer un lazo con una de las familias a cual protejo! ¿No te suena raro? Supuestamente era para formar una alianza que los beneficiara a los dos, pero tener a esa escuálida es quizás demasiado. Por otro lado están las asquerosas familias protegidas por Rose Quarzo, Peridoto es "amiga" de uno de ellos-Hizo mención especial en la palabra "amiga", con un tono de voz despreciativo y frío-¿Quién te asegura que su amistad no influya en sus decisiones? Peridoto es una enclenque, una prodigio bastante idiota, que no importa cuántos grados se saltase en la escuela o cuantas maravillas logre hacer, siempre será influida y engañada fácil. La tonta cree cada palabra que le digo y estoy segura que dispondrá en ayudar en un plan contra mí. Seguro está relajada en este momento pensando que todo está bien, que todo está a salvo, pero lo que no cree que realmente sé que fue ella.

-¿Y que planeas hacer entonces? Tú familia ha cuidado de la familia de ella durante generaciones e inclusive, sus padres son fieles a ti y es por ello que tú estás donde estás.

-Ah, bueno, hay accidentes, querido, accidentes de accidentes.

-¿Que planeas hacer?

Hubo silencio, pero ellas estaban más que segura que Diamante Amarillo sonreía malévola desde su sillón, se la imaginaron con sus labios arqueados hacia arriba enseñando sus dientes afilados que pintaban en esos ojos amarillos ese mal que llevaba por dentro. Aquellas palabras habían sido muy hirientes, y aunque Lapislázuli no sentía gran afecto hacia ella, esas ofensas le hirieron el doble, el primer puñal llegó con "Escuálida" y "Enclenque", el segundo vendría con los horrores que había dicho de su amiga. Jaspe estuvo a punto de entrar y golpearlas, pero se detuvo y retrocedió.

-Oh, mira la hora que es, debo irme.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.

Al escuchar eso, corrieron por el pasillo para escapar, pero al cruzar la primera esquina observaron al camino lleno de los guardias noqueados en el suelo. Se alarmaron y Jaspe rápido los fue recogiendo en sus fuertes brazos y arrastrando a ellos hacia el sótano. Escuchó los pasos de Diamante Amarillo y detrás de ella los pasos fuertes de esa misteriosa persona que le acompañaba ¿Quién sería? Aún así corrieron a toda velocidad y los tiraron todos al sótano y se escondieron allí dentro. Lapislázuli abrió ligeramente la puerta y sacó con cuidado un pequeño espejo por donde veía la situación: Diamante Amarillo salió tranquila de la mansión sin extrañar la ausencia de guardias. Cerró la puerta de entrada, no identificó al acompañante.

Jaspe abrió la puerta a toda velocidad y las dos corrieron hacia arriba a toda velocidad y en silencio. Se asomaron por las ventanas, ocultas entre la cortina y vieron que Diamante Amarillo se había quedado hablando con aquella misteriosa persona de pasos fuertes. Aprovecharon. Llegaron al despacho casi sin aliento y empezaron a revisar en todos lugares, Lapislázuli tomó la grabadora oculta y la guardó. Sacaron papeles, documentos, fotos y hurgaron en la computadora con bastante detalle. Jaspe sacó varias fotografías de todo lo que encontró, procurando que fuera legible.

-¿Sacaste toda la información de la laptop?

-No, estoy intentando obtener las claves del sistema de seguridad y el circuito de vídeo de la mansión. Intenta tú abrir aquél archivero y saca lo importante de allí-Respondió Lázuli, concentrada.

Jaspe tomó el archivero e intentó abrir sus gavetas, pero estaban trancadas. Buscó entonces las llaves en todo lugar hasta encontrar un llavero de llaves pequeñas. Probó cada una de ellas, las más grandes, las más pequeñas, abrió gaveta y gaveta, sacaba y tomaba fotografías, ¡No había tiempo para leer! Cuando iba por la penúltima, escucharon los ligeros pasos de Diamante Amarillo. Se horrorizaron.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Hay que escapar!

-No puedo, todavía la información no termina de pasarse-Chilló Lapislázuli.

-¡No importa! ¡Vayámonos!

-Sí mira los vídeos, nos atrapará y será el fin, Jasper, que no entre.

Jaspe corrió hacia la puerta y con cuidado la cerró, en pánico, empezó a buscar algo con qué detenerlo. Así que miró en todos lados y en el escritorio, en una esquina, estaba el teléfono de Diamante Amarillo, lo agarró rápido y a una velocidad casi tan rápida como la luz, probó varias formas hasta encontrar la correcta: Un rombo. Buscó en contactos y encontró el número de la casa. Llamó y de inmediato, sonó el teléfono en planta baja. Las pisadas se detuvieron frente a la puerta y luego comenzaron de nuevo, alejándose de ellas. Respiraron aliviadas. Pronto, escuchó la voz en el celular:

 _-Buenas noches._

No contestó nada por segundos, luego dijo tapándose la boca y cambiando la voz por una más gruesa:

-Eh, señora, mala muerte llega hoy.

 _-Señor Borracho, no llame a esta casa._

-No estoy borracho, estoy ebrio, qué es otra cosa.

 _-Rastrearé la llamada y daré orden de captura._

-Decir eso es una táctica barata...

 _-Colgaré._

-¡No me interrumpa! ¿Acaso no es usted una maleducada? ¡Oiga! ¡Espere! Si cuelga, la mataré, la encontraré y le...-Escuchó entonces que había colgado:-Ni quería seguir hablando con ella-Se excusó ofendida, usando su voz normal.

-¡Listo Jaspe! ¡Listo! ¡Debemos salir de aquí ahora! ¡Debemos ir al cuarto de seguridad!

Escucharon los pasos muy cerca. Dejaron todo en su lugar y Jaspe tomó a Lapislázuli por la cintura y salió con ella por la ventana, escalando hasta el techo y haciendo silencio. Esperaron segundos enteros y vieron asomarse a Diamante Amarillo por la ventana. Ésta miró el jardín unos segundos y se regresó, cerrándola. Notaron que la luz fue apagada y escucharon la puerta cerrarse, pero no se movieron, esperaron un poco más y fue cuando Lapislázuli susurró:

-Si entramos por el pasillo de la derecha iremos más rápido.

-Entonces vamos.

Jaspe cargó a Lapislázuli todo el trayecto, apretándola en sus brazos mientras iba sigilosa por el techo, para después tener que bajar con cuidado al pasillo. No habían guardias en esa área. Corrieron entonces a toda velocidad, bajando las escaleras a saltos, llegando a la planta baja. Buscaron la puerta siguiente a la puerta del sótano y entraron: Allí se encontraba todo el cerebro del sistema de seguridad.

-Me tardaré diez minutos más o menos en entrar al sistema, borrar los vídeos, desactivar las cámaras y el cercado eléctrico para poder escapar-Avisaba Lapislázuli:-Una vez que lo haga, tendremos sólo diez minutos para escapar porque eso es lo que se tarda en activarse todo nuevamente.

Se sentó frente a las computadoras, Jaspe se colocó en la puerta, pegando su oreja a la madera y escuchando el silencio al otro lado. No había nada que alarmarse por los primeros cinco minutos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos ligeros, automáticamente y fue casi sin pensar, le metió seguro a la puerta.

 _-¿Dónde se metieron todos?_

Diamante Amarillo se había percatado de la ausencia de vigilantes. Los pasos se detuvieron de repente y Lapislázuli se apresuró mientras que Jaspe comenzaba a tensionarse, la manilla giró de repente, pero no daba la vuelta completa por el seguro, se sorprendieron, vieron que Diamante Amarillo hacía esfuerzo por entrar, pero el seguro lo evitaba.

 _-¡Claro! ¡Las llaves!_

Los pasos se escucharon alejándose hasta desaparecer completamente.

-¿Cuánto te falta?

-Cuatro minutos-Contestó Lapislázuli:-Jasper, ¿Cuántas llaves traía el llavero?

-Un montón.

-Puede que ahí se encuentre la llave de este lugar ¿Las colocaste dónde las encontraste?

-Ah, no, las coloqué sobre el estante...

-Tu desorden nos dará minutos preciosos. Gracias. Faltan tres minutos.

El tiempo avanzó lento en ese instante, un segundo parecía una eternidad, y aunque Lapislázuli hacía todo lo que podía, sentían cada vez más cerca a Diamante Amarillo, aunque ella estuviese buscando las llaves arriba todavía. Jaspe siguió recostada a su pared, escuchando el silencio de afuera y sintiendo más ruido en su pecho. Fue entonces que empezó a escuchar los pasos de Diamante Amarillo y Lapislázuli se levantó de la silla:

-Terminé, Jaspe, yo abriré la ventana, tu baja los brequers de la brequera, eso apagará toda la energía de este lugar y nos dará más chance. Según mis cálculos, ya es hora que dejen esta zona sin protección, así que correremos hacia la cerca y nos montaremos en menos de tres minutos ¿Entendido?

Jaspe se acercó de un salto a la brequera, que estaba cerrada con llaves ¡Pero las llaves la tenía Diamante Amarillo! Con rabia y ya cansada de las cerraduras, abrió la puertecita con la fuerza de sus músculos y bajó todos los brequers...Las luces se apagaron y quedó sólo el resplandor de la luna entrar por la ventanilla. Lapislázuli salió primero, luego le siguió Jasper que logró no atorarse de nuevo, mientras escuchaba la cerradura abrirse. Con un minuto y medio para escapar, movieron sus piernas hasta que estas ardieron y saltaron a la cerca escuchando el ladrido de los perros a la distancia. Pronto llegarían junto a los vigilantes. Estando casi arriba, Jaspe miró como Lapislázuli intentaba subir, pero ella no era buena escalando, así que la tomó del brazo y la alzó, y con más fuerza, la arrojó a la calle y luego se lanzó al suelo. No esperó nada, alzó a Lázuli en sus hombros y continuó corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida, y a decir verdad, de eso dependía.

Corrió hasta no saber más, el plan había sido un éxito, Lapislázuli se tiró al suelo y respiró profundo, para entonces mirar a Jaspe que inhalaba y exhalaba con rudeza por el cansancio, notó de inmediato que el traje negro que ella traía se había roto y faltaba entonces un pedazo, fue a decirle, preocupada, cuando sintió algo extraño en su pie. Miró entonces y abrió bien los ojos dándose cuenta del fatal error: Su tobillera y ella habían estado tanto tiempo juntos que ya no sabía cuando la traía y cuando no, pero ahora faltaba y ella no se la había quitado ¿Cuál era el problema con esa tobillera? Que tenía el símbolo de Diamante Azul.

* * *

 **Personaje del Capitulo:**

 **Nombre: Jaspe (Jasper)**

 **Color: Anaranjado.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Tamaño: 1.80mts**

 **Hobby: Pelear, golpear, hacer deporte y malhumorarse.**

 **Amigos: Lapislázuli (Lázuli)y Peridot.**

 **Situación sentimental: ¡El amor es una táctica barata para que la gente más débil se vuelva más fuerte!**

* * *

 **Holis, pos aquí yo reportando otro cap de este fic, espero que les guste y lo hubiesen disfrutado, salió muy largo, planeaba que fuese más corto pero bueh! Así salió!**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

Estaban dentro del salón de clases, Lapislázuli se sentó atrás y más allá de escribir, golpeaba con su lápiz el escritorio de su pupitre, de forma rítmica, mostrando la melodía de la ansiedad que crecía en ella y la comía desde sus entrañas. Gustaba imaginar que Diamante Amarillo no había encontrado nada, que quizás se le perdió antes de entrar, o se cayó en el techo de Diamante Amarillo o un perro lo había engullido al llegar. Pensó muchas cosas, buscó encontrar el mejor lado de cada una de las situaciones "Quizás si..." ó "Tal vez...", pero todavía esa horrible sensación en su estómago le hería profundo como un puñal, y aunque buscaba distraer su mente, sólo encontró más angustia por sus descuidos.

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima se derramó y humedeció sus mejillas, su cuerpo tembló e intentó ocultar la frustración mientras el profesor culminaba la clase, sus manos temblaban y se maldecía a sí misma por esa gran idiotez. Ese día no llevaba ninguna de sus pulseras ni tampoco un adorno en su cuerpo, sólo con verlos, se llenaba de rabia ¿Cómo solucionaría las cosas? Recordó muy bien en la madrugada, cuando se había percatado de la ausencia en su tobillera, lo primero que hizo fue exclamar con fuerza:

-¡Tenemos que volver!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ¡Apenas nos dio tiempo de salir!

-¡Mi tobillera se quedó allá! ¡Jasper! ¡Nos descubrirán!

Pero Jaspe no la dejó regresar, a decir verdad, la arrastró para llevarla a casa "Nos atraparán más rápido si volvemos", fue lo único que dijo Jaspe mientras la alzaba. En aquél momento el pánico no le dejó más que hacer su cuerpo temblar, pero ahora sentía su respiración ahogada y sus ojos al borde del llanto. La clase culminó, pero ella no salió, en cambio, se quedó sentada en su pupitre como si estuviese pegada a él.

-Lázuli-Llamó Jaspe:-¿Estás bien?

-Oh, sí, sólo cansada, anoche estuve revisando "eso"-Contó con una sonrisa forzada:-Creo que debemos conversar eso en un lugar seguro ¿Te parece mi casa después de clases? Así podremos hablar mejor con Peridot.

-¿Conmigo qué?

Preguntó Peridot, acercándose a ella, ignorante de lo que había sucedido en la madrugada. Jaspe y Lapislázuli cruzaron miradas y luego le sonrieron, o más bien Lázuli sonrió, Jasper hizo una mueca.

-Nada, enana. Sólo cállate y hazme la tarea, usa tu cerebro para algo importante.

-¡Ey! ¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!-Replicó Peridot:-Osh, me iré entonces, si están tan ocupadas en sus asuntos personales.

Salió con pasos fuertes del salón, bajo la mirada preocupada de sus dos amigas, quienes tardaron en levantarse y seguirla afuera, pero notaron que aquella chaparra con problemas de humor estaba furiosa por lo escuchado, así que sin hablar, la siguieron de cerca, esperando que se le pasara un poco el mal ánimo.

Al bajar al campus, vieron a Perla, Garnet, Amatista y a Steven hablar algo serios bajo un árbol, instintivamente sabían de qué hablaban. Lapislázuli se acercó a ellas con una ligera sonrisa forzada, intentando disimular su preocupación, Steven le sonrió y le saltó encima en un abrazo, ella le correspondió con un ánimo débil y preguntó en un susurro:

-¿Están hablando de eso?

-Sí. No sabemos si Diamante Amarillo sabrá de nosotros y pues...-Se pausó y dijo en un tono más suave:-Ahí viene.

Automáticamente, Lapislázuli volteó para ver a la directora acercarse a ellas. Parecía igual que siempre, fría e indiferente, poco agradable y con una tétrica expresión en sus ojos. Pero esta vez los ojos de Lapislázuli se movieron captando algo con el rabillo del ojo, y en la tobillera izquierda, resaltando levemente en su tobillo, allí estaba: Su tobillera, con el símbolo de Diamante azul visible en cada cuadrito de adorno que poseía. Palideció, abrió bien sus ojos y no dijo nada mientras la Directora se acercaba en silencio. Quiso aparentar normalidad, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la tobillera.

-Peridoto, a mi oficina.

Llamó Diamante Amarillo en su voz seca, pero esta vez sólo dirigió una mirada afilada a Lapislázuli, quién sintió ese iris brillante perforarla a lo más profundo de su pecho. Y mientras Peridot seguía a la directora, Lapislázuli cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, con lágrimas en sus ojos sin poder pestañear. Tragó en seco y escuchó cómo Steven la llamaba preocupado, sintió las manos de Jaspe en sus hombros y sólo pudo reventar en llanto, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-¡Lo traía! ¡Lo traía puesto! ¡Nos han atrapado!

-¿De qué hablas?

Preguntó Perla, llevándola a la sombra del frondoso árbol, y sentándola en la raíz más gruesa y cómoda. Pronto, Amatista le extendió un poco de agua y Garnet un pañuelo, pero Lapislázuli seguía llorando sin poder hablar siquiera. Jaspe entonces tomó aire y con resignación, se sentó a un lado de Garnet y comenzó a contar en voz baja:

-Ayer, Lapislázuli y yo nos infiltramos en la casa de Diamante Amarillo para obtener información, y en algún momento... Lázuli perdió su tobillera. Ahora Diamante Amarillo la trae puesta.

-¿Que tan grave es eso?-Se animó a preguntar Steven.

-¡Todo!-Sollozó Lapislázuli:-Tenía el símbolo de Diamante Azul, ¡Mi familia es siervo de Diamante Azul! ¡Nos descubrió! ¡Lo he arruinado todo! ¡Sabe que fuimos nosotras! ¡Sospecha de nosotras! ¡Todo está perdido!

-No-Dijo Garnet:-No lo está. No lo permitiré. Actuaremos rápido, intentaremos ir un paso más allá que ella. La detendremos. ¿Tienes la información, no? Bueno, mañana muy temprano tráela, yo misma me encargaré del plan.

-Garnet-Balbucearon Amatista, Steven y Perla, impresionados y con estrellas en sus ojos.

En el recreo, todo terminó allí, pronto Lapislázuli sufrió por los nervios una decaída y estuvo todo el resto del tiempo de descanso tomando jugos y comiendo un sándwich sencillo mientras buscaba fortalecerse de nuevo. Cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido, parecía desmayarse, y más cuando vio a Peridot salir, quién al verla, corrió hacia ella. Pero todos (Incluso Lapislázuli) se fijaron más en lo sucedido dentro de la oficina de la directora.

-Sólo fue para hablar un poco sobre un trabajo que me tiene, fuera de todo este rollo.

El grupo no se relajó, pero se mantuvo cuidando a Lapislázuli hasta que sonó la campana. No hubo más comentarios al respecto, y regresaron a clases.

Sonó la campana de salida, como se había planeado, Lapislázuli, Peridot y Jaspe salieron juntas de la escuela y siguieron la calle que usualmente tomaban para ir a sus casas. No intercambiaron muchas palabras, el ambiente era decaído y fuera de lugar. Peridot se distraía jugando algo en su tablet mientras estaban en camino.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Lázuli con una sonrisa.

-Un juego-Contestó la chaparra:-Bueno, realmente es un simulador. Debo armar ciertas cosas y... ah, que fastidio. Esta estúpida pieza otra vez.

Jaspe se inclinó sobre Peridot, apoyando su pecho en la cabeza de la pequeña, desordenando el peinado que ésta traía y dificultándole no sólo la vista, sino también el caminar.

-Parece complicado ¿Cómo entiendes todo eso?-Preguntó Jaspe.

-No lo es tanto. Fue hecho por dos estudiantes de ingeniera, uno de informática y otro de mecánica, para desarrollar las habilidades en ciertas cosas. Uhm... Si uso esto, la fuerza producida no sería suficiente y... uhm...

-Vaya. Estás relajada, más que antes.

-Es que... ahora que he visto más a Diamante Amarillo, siento que realmente no desconfía en nosotras, lo más probable es que ni piense que tuvimos que ver con el incidente, me tiene más tranquila.

Las dos muchachas se enseriaron al escucharla, cruzaron miradas y continuaron sin decir mucho por el trayecto. Ellas sabían que no debían confiar ni un poco en Diamante Amarillo, pero Peridot era todavía muy inocente y estaba muy apegada en su familia protectora como para creer otra cosa. Jasper exhaló, recordando por qué le habían encargado cuidar a Peridot, sintió entonces el pasado llegar de nuevo a ella y escuchar a su madre " _La hija de una familia desea contratarte, ella es débil y algo inocente pero muy inteligente, necesita que alguien le cuide y tú eres perfecta para eso"._ Se detuvo. Había escuchado unos pasos constantes a la distancia forzando el silencio, pero que se mantuvieron un largo trayecto detrás de ella. Se animó entonces a decir en voz baja:

-Nos están siguiendo.

-¿Ah?-Peridot bajó su tablet:-¿Siguiendo?

Lapislázuli buscó en su bolsillo un pequeño espejo y lo colocó frente a ella, simulando estarse maquillando, pero observando atentamente las personas que caminaban a unos metros atrás. Bajó el espejo y pensó un poco antes de decir, seria y firme:

-Separemonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?-Reclamó la chaparra.

-No. Mira, si nos separamos, será más fácil defendernos porque ellos se tienen que dividir ¿No? Yo me puedo defender sola pero no puedo defender a Peri. Así que me iré por la derecha. Jasper, tú ve por la izquierda con Peridot y defiéndela. Nos vemos en la fuente que está al final ¿Hecho?

-Bien, pero no te tardes.

-Claro que no-Le sonrió, abrazándola con fuerza:-Todo irá como lo planeo-Hizo una pausa y colocó su grabadora en el bolsillo de su amiga:-Asegúrate de escucharlo mientras caminas-Susurró y tomó distancia.

-¿Qué?

Lapislázuli se despidió entonces de Jaspe y se desvió por el camino de la derecha, sola, mientras Jaspe y Peridot fueron por la izquierda, como planearon, caminando rápido por la calle, y manteniendo a Peridot adelante, Jaspe estuvo más precavida que de costumbre, pero pronto dejó de escuchar lo pasos ¿Será que se habían equivocado? Parecía que era así, quizás la paranoia le estaba afectando, no todo el tiempo tenían que padecer peligro. Aún así, se apuró con su protegida para llegar a la fuente lo más rápido posible. Peridot en cambio, observaba la grabadora en sus manos ¿Qué debía escuchar de allí?

Llegaron a la fuente y se detuvieron a esperar cómo el plan decía, pero los minutos comenzaron a pasar y no había rastro de Lapislázuli por ningún lado, Jaspe entonces sacó su celular y le marcó, pero llamada tras llamada, no la escuchó contestar. Con ira, entendió todo, entendió a quién perseguía y de quién eran esas personas que estuvieron detrás de ellas ese rato, entendió también que Lapislázuli lo supo. Golpeó con fuerza el borde de la fuente, Peridot hincó asustada.

-¿Que te pasa?

-Anoche nos infiltramos en la casa de Diamante Amarillo para obtener información, pero Lapislázuli, ella, perdió su tobillera allí y hoy, Diamante Amarillo la llevaba puesta. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y yo sabiendo esto todavía la dejé sola!-Gritó con furia:-¡Iré! ¡Iré y si encuentro a alguno de ellos...! ¡Los mataré!

Jaspe avanzó con furia hacia el camino de la derecha y Peridot tembló, no entendió cómo no le dijeron, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo relacionar muy bien lo que sucedía ¡Diamante Amarillo no pudo haber hecho eso! ¡Diamante Amarillo creía que ellas eran inocentes! ¿O no? Tembló y tocó su bolsillo, allí estaba la grabadora de Lapislázuli. Con sus manos temblando, colocó los audífonos y se dispuso a escuchar la cinta que estaba lista para reproducirse, mientras seguía a Jaspe.

 _-Por suerte sacamos a tiempo todo antes que la policía llegara._

 _-Sí, lo sé. Estaba toda la información hecha un desastre. Que bien que he tenido contacto con la policía y me avisaron antes._

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una grabación de Diamante Amarillo?-Susurró para sí misma.

 _-¿Y? ¿De quién sospechas? Estoy segura que sospechas de alguien._

 _-...Sí. Sospecho, sólo existe un estudiante que sabía de eso._

 _-Oh, la chaparrita ¿No? Peridoto, creo..._

 _-Ella, apuesto que lo habló con su grupo. Pero, he notado que se han juntado con uno al cual no le hablaban antes, casualmente, el otro grupo son siervos de RoseQuarzo._

 _-Que interesante ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es ella? ¿No has dicho que la familia de Peridoto es una familia que vive bajo el nombre de tu familia? No creo que alguien así te traicione..._

 _-Te recuerdo que está rodeada de dos personas que no son lacayos míos, uno de esos es Lapislázuli, esa enclenque sierva de Diamante Azul. Diamante Azul y yo no hemos tenido la mejor relación ¡Ahora manda a una escuálida para hacer un lazo con una de las familias a cual protejo! ¿No te suena raro? Supuestamente era para formar una alianza que los beneficiara a los dos, pero tener a esa escuálida es quizás demasiado. Por otro lado están las asquerosas familias protegidas por Rose Quarzo, Peridoto es "amiga" de uno de ellos._

Llegó entonces con Jaspe, observándola en la pared, con su antebrazo en el muro y su frente recostada en su antebrazo, no parecía estar bien, con su otra mano en su rostro, por unos segundos Peridot creyó que estuviese llorando, al mismo tiempo que sentía grandes nauseas por las horribles palabras que soltaba Diamante Amarillo en la grabación. Sintió que su pie pisaba algo, dio un saltito hacia atrás y observó unos lapiceros color azul adornados con plumas de gaviotas. Eran los lapiceros de Lapislázuli, se agachó y los tomó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su estómago.

 _-¿Quién te asegura que su amistad no influya en sus decisiones? Peridoto es una enclenque, una prodigio bastante idiota, que no importa cuántos grados se saltase en la escuela o cuantas maravillas logre hacer, siempre será influida y engañada fácil. La tonta cree cada palabra que le digo y estoy segura que dispondrá en ayudar en un plan contra mí. Seguro está relajada en este momento pensando que todo está bien, que todo está a salvo, pero lo que no cree que realmente sé que fue ella._

Un fuerte dolor en su pecho, sintió que era atravesada por mil cuchillos al escuchar a Diamante Amarillo decir esas palabras tan fuertes, "Idiota", "Enclenque", "Tonta" ¿Era así cómo era vista por la directora a la que le creía? Se sintió pequeña, se sintió mal, sintiendo odio hacia sí misma, era verdad todo lo que Diamante Amarillo decía, ahora se daba cuenta que siempre había sido una tonta crédula fácil de manipular.

 _-¿Y que planeas hacer entonces? Tú familia ha cuidado de la familia de ella durante generaciones e inclusive, sus padres son fieles a ti y es por ello que tú estás donde estás._

 _-Ah, bueno, hay accidentes, querido, accidentes de accidentes._

Apretó los lapiceros y detuvo la grabación, sus ojos se humedecieron al saber que realmente Lapislázuli había sido capturada mientras ella había estado relajada, creyendo cada mentira que salía por la boca de Diamante Amarillo, como una verdadera idiota y retrasada. Se sintió culpable, sintió su sangre hervir en sus venas mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas, lágrimas de furia, lágrimas de tristeza, de odio a sí misma y de odio hacia Diamante Amarillo. Sintió que se avergonzaba de ser quién era, pero al mismo tiempo fue tapada esa sensación con la amarga ira que le ahogaba. Pudo haber gritado las mil maldiciones en ese momento, pero con su cuerpo temblando, mientras lloraba en silencio, Peridot, con una voz quebradiza, logró decir:

-Maldita Diamante Amarillo.

* * *

 **Pos como pueden ver. El cap. se los traje bastante tarde, al principio fue que el monitor dio guerra, después el inter, después hice el cap y dejé de guardar por la mitad y lo terminé y cuando lo guardé, se pitufió esta vaina y perdí la mitad del cap y fue a rehacer, me dio mucha ladilla y rabia pero aquí está, listo :D Tarde pero llegó (?) Estuve a punto de dejar esto así y decir "Lo termino mañana", pero bah, lo hice una vez, pude hacerlo de nuevo. Espero que les guste.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

La observó sentada en las gradas de la cancha, con sus ojos enrojecidos y parpados algo hinchados. Debajo de sus ojos se observaban bolsitas oscuras y profunda como muestra de cansancio. Steven pensó entonces que parecía haber estado llorando toda la noche, pero la conocía, Peridot no lloraría toda la noche, no era ese tipo de chica. Miró a su lado, Jaspe estaba sentada allí, cruzada de brazos y de piernas, recostando su espalda al escalón de atrás y con su cabello completamente recogido en un moño alto. Por otro lado, notó la ausencia de alguien esencial, no la había visto en todo ese día ¿Será que se había enfermado? Se preocupó un poco, entonces, preguntó:

-¿Y Lázuli? ¿Dónde está ella?

Peridot dejó de escribir en su portátil, se limitó a mirar el teclado mientras que Jaspe exhalaba con furia. Steven se presionó contra Garnet e hizo silencio, esperando una respuesta.

-Fue secuestrada ayer-Contestó Peridot:-Por Diamante Amarillo.

-¿Esto es una broma?-Preguntó Perla de inmediato:-¡No es el momento ni el lugar de...!

Peridot le dirigió una mirada asesina, entrecerrando los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, frunció el entrecejo, apretando su boca. Sus ojeras parecían más visibles, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima que tentaba deslizarse hacia afuera de las órbitas para mojar su mejilla. Perla tragó en seco.

-¿Crees que bromearía con esto?-Retó:-Sirvienta.

Perla no dijo nada. Steven se quedó callado y observó como Peridot volvía su mirada hacia la computadora, y aquella lágrima se escapó, pero tan rápido como había llegado a la mejilla, la pequeña con su manito, limpió la humedad de la lágrima, levantando con su dorso ligeramente sus lentes, descuadrandolo de sus ojos y respirando profundo, para volver más calmada hacia la computadora.

-¿Cómo saben que fue de Diamante Amarillo?-Preguntó Amatista.

-¿Quién más lo haría? La otra noche Lapislázuli pierde algo suyo en casa de Diamante Amarillo, al día siguiente Diamante Amarillo lo trae puesto ¡Y esa misma tarde ella es secuestrada! Sólo para que al otro día digan en clase "La estudiante Lapislázuli estará ausente un tiempo por vacaciones con su familia".

-Pero... ¿No que Diamante Amarillo confiaba en ustedes?-Cuestionó Steven:-¿No qué ustedes eran sus siervas? ¿Su equipo? ¿Diamante Amarillo no creía en ustedes? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Pero con cada palabra, Peridot se tensaba más, apretando sus puños y con los ojos desbordándose en lágrimas, a Jaspe apenas le dio tiempo de quitar la portátil cuando Peridot explotó, levantándose y enrojeciéndose, con sus manos vueltos puños, tomó mucho aire y gritó con furia:

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡MALDITA SEA STEVEN! ¡CÁLLATE!-Cayó sobre sus rodillas:-¡¿No te das cuenta acaso que todo fue mentira?!¡Diamante Amarillo me engañó! ¡Y yo le creí! ¡Ella sospecha de nosotros! ¡No! ¡Ella SABE de nosotros! ¡Quiere deshacerse de nosotros y planea matarnos! ¡Nos quiere ver muertos!

-¡Cálmate!-Exclamó Perla.

Se escucharon unos pasos y voces bulliciosas, junto con el sonido de balones y risas. Vieron entrar en la cancha un grupo de estudiantes alegres con intenciones de jugar Baloncesto, pero no era el momento correcto, no con ellas allí. Steven se resignó preocupado, tendrían que pausar la conversación y buscar un lugar igual de intimo y seguro. Vio como Jaspe, molesta, se levantaba y caminaba hacia ellos, tensa, con sus grandes manos empuñadas y las venas marcadas en su piel y músculos. Se dirigió a ellos:

-¡Lárguense!

-No, venimos a jugar.

-¿Qué nos harás? ¿Llorarás para que nos vayamos?

Seguido, vio como Jaspe alzaba su puño, pero no pudo ver más, Garnet le tapó los ojos y sólo logró escuchar un estridente golpe y luego algo derrumbándose, no habló, pero las manos de Garnet le apretaron más los ojos, mientras en sus oídos escuchaba más golpes y algunos gritos por más de dos minutos enteros, que fue cuando todo se calmó y logró ver.

Jaspe caminaba de regreso, había unas bancas al borde la cancha completamente destrozadas, un balón explotado y ella venía limpiándose las manos de un líquido rojo ¿sería sangre? Prefería pensar que era salsa de tomate. Ella se sentó en donde se encontraba antes, cómo si nada sucediese.

-Peridot-Dijo Garnet:-¿A qué te refieres con eso de qué "nos quiere ver muertos"?

-Ayer entré a la habitación para poder obtener todo lo que ella había recolectado, lo que encontré no me gustó nada, miren esto.

Al voltear la portátil, Steven se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente, observó bien la fotografía del automóvil, algo vieja, pero suficientemente claras: Había en ellas dos carros completamente destrozados, con la lata en el suelo y uno de ellos se encontraba volcado hacia un lado, con los vidrios rotos. Al rededor podría apreciarse a una gran cantidad de personas, entre ellas, alguien más alto de lo normal que resaltaba en el panorama. Por otro lado, divisó también cómo sacaba uno de los cuerpos, aunque no le distinguió bien cual era la cabeza y cual era los pies: Simplemente se encontraba destrozado.

-¡Garnet! ¡Aparta a Steven! ¡Él no debería ver ese tipo de imágenes! ¡No podrá dormir después!-Ordenó Perla.

Peridot volteó de nuevo la portátil y esperó a que ellos analizaran lo que acababan de observar.

-Ese fue el accidente que causó la familia de Rose Quarzo-Informó:-A quién sacaban allí era alguien de la familia de Diamante Amarillo. Cómo verán, murieron todos en el accidente-Tomó mucho aire:-El automovil de la familia de Diamante Amarillo acababa de ser sacado del concesionario. Era nuevo, iba a mostrárselo a la familia, es algo que no concuerda para nada, porque al revisar el carro, anunciaron que "las ligas de freno estaban desgastadas", pero, miren esto-Mostró otra foto:-Aquí se ve perfectamente que habían sido cortadas-Regresó la portátil a ella:-Murió el hijo mayor, tío de Diamante Amarillo. Por otro lado, el concesionario pertenecía a la Familia Quarzo. ¿Saben qué es esto?

-¿Un homicidio premeditado?

Contestó Amatista, levantando la mano rápido.

-Puede ser-Dijo Peridot:-En palabras de Diamante Amarillo, esto es un accidente de accidente.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Perla.

-Escuchen.

Steven vio como ella sacaba una pequeña grabadora color negro, y quitaba los audífonos para que todos escucharan. Oprimió un botón y se escuchó:

 _-¿Y que planeas hacer entonces? Tú familia ha cuidado de la familia de ella durante generaciones e inclusive, sus padres son fieles a ti y es por ello que tú estás donde estás._

 _-Ah, bueno, hay accidentes, querido, accidentes de accidentes._

Cortó la reproducción e hizo silencio un segundo mientras buscaba algunas cosas más. Se vio inmersa en la búsqueda, para después darse cuenta que había mucho silencio, así que dijo:

-Cuando la denunciamos con la policía, ella cambió severamente de opinión. Diamante Amarillo es una rata que será capaz de todo por cumplir su venganza y eliminar a quienes estén en contra. ¡Oh! Mira, aquí esta.

Volteó la portátil, apareció entonces un documento dónde aparecía la ficha de siete personas, siete nombres muy conocidos, aunque el más importante estaba de primero: Steven Quarzo Universe, aparecía toda su información, debajo estaba la de Garnet, luego la de Perla y Amatista. Pero más abajo, habían tres más: Peridoto, Jaspe y Lapislázuli.

-Como podrán ver, Diamante Amarillo nos ha fichado, estamos en su lista de enemigos y nos eliminará, seguramente con un "Accidente de accidente".

 _-Eso es terrible, entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

Su dedo se deslizó con cuidado por el escritorio, observando levantar el diminuto polvo a través de la luz que se colaba por la ventana.

 _-Gemas de Cristal, Jasper y yo nos uniremos a ustedes. Estoy segura que Lapislázuli también planeaba eso._

 _-¿Se nos unirán?_

 _-Sí. Debemos trabajar como equipo si queremos detenerla._

 _-¿Cómo la detendremos? ¡Ella está con más fuerza que nosotras!_

 _-No, no lo estará, no lo permitiré, Gemas de Cristal, Diamante Amarillo no nos hará mas daño y recuperaremos a Lapislázuli. ELLA NO VA A REGRESAR. Así que Peridot, muéstranos ahora toda la información que tienes._

Escuchó el sonido de la campana. Hubo silencio mientras resonaba, y unos segundos después, nadie habló, sólo fue cuando Jaspe rompió el silencio:

 _-Debemos regresar a clase._

 _-Esto es más importante._

 _-¿Crees que es Estúpida? Lo más probable es que se de cuenta que nosotros séis no entramos, será peor._

 _-Jaspe tiene razón, tenemos que regresar._

 _-Después continuamos hablando de esto._

No se escuchó más conversación, sólo el sonido de pasos hasta perderse con la distancia. Sonrió y apagó aquél comunicador, abrió entonces su portátil en el mesón y comenzó a hurgar unas cosas allí adentro.

-Es interesante-Escuchó:-Haber colocado comunicadores en toda la escuela.

-No se necesita ser muy inteligente, querido.

-¿Y ahora que haces?

-Hm, nada, sólo marco los avances.

Encontró entonces en la portátil lo que buscaba. Se levantó entonces y fue hacia uno de los archiveros, abriendo la gaveta y sacando de una carpeta azul, la colocó en el escritorio y la abrió , viendo la fotografía y toda la información de Lapislázuli. Buscó su sello y marcó cada hoja con la tinta roja, para luego marcar la carpeta con furia. Y así, aquellos documentos digitales y físicos, quedaron marcados con el sello de " _Eliminada"._

* * *

 **Personaje del Capitulo:**

 **Nombre: Steven Cuarzo Universe.**

 **Color: Rosado.**

 **Edad: 12 años.**

 **Tamaño: 1.40mts**

 **Hobby: Jugar con las chicas, tocar el ukelele, ver el deprimente programa por las mañanas ¡Gatogalletas!**

 **Amigos: Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Peridot, Lapislázuli ¿Jaspe?**

 **Situación sentimental: ¡Ustedes son mi familia!**

* * *

 **Hola mis niños 3 ¿Cómo están? Primero que nada, lamento lo sucedido con lo del Huracán Patricia, me enteré ayer y yo ni pendiente de que había un huracán tan poderoso. Espero que no hubiese tantas perdidas y que todo se esté recuperando.**

 **Me he tardado en actualizar pues, porque ahora debo pensar las cosas un poco más antes de escribir. Pero creo que todo va en orden. Espero que lo hubiesen disfrutado. Gracias por su tiempo! ¡Sólo falta Garnet cómo personaje del capítulo!**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

—¡Aléjense!

Gritó Jaspe con furia, haciendo un espacio en la cancha poco ocupada de la escuela, mientras Steven miraba maravillado la brutalidad de la fuerza de la muchacha, intimidaba y siempre tensaba sus músculos, haciendo que se vieran las venas. Era increíble, se veía incluso más fuerte que Garnet, sobre todo con esas explosiones de rabia que normalmente tenía.

Miró a su lado, Peridot se había recluido en la tablet, jugando ese complicado juego que usaba cuando el estrés y la ansiedad la comían, últimamente la usaba mucho, últimamente, Peridot parecía perder los estribos y entrar en pánico fácilmente. Por otro lado, nada había ido bien desde que "Las gemas de cristal" habían decidido recibir las nuevas dos integrantes: Simplemente no parecían llevarse. Y estaba allí, los principales problemas eran Garnet y Jaspe, Perla y Peridot, no se aguantaban, no se llevaban, no se soportaban y parecían que nunca colaborarían.

—¿Puedes dejar ya ese juego?—Pidió Perla:—Estamos corriendo gran peligro y tú allí, jugando ¡Cómo si no importara!

—Steven—Dijo Peridot, sin levantar la mirada de la tablet:—Dile a tu sirvienta que se calle ¿Cómo haces que cierre la boca? Lo único que hace es hablar y hablar.

—No sé de qué hablas, Peridot, Perla no es mi sirvienta.

—¿No? ¿Y para qué sirve entonces?

Comentó entonces Peridot, concluyendo el juego al sentirse más relajada y viendo como Jaspe regresaba, no podía planear nada mientras otros estudiantes estuvieran en la zona. Llevó la mirada al frente, viendo a Amatista y a Garnet recostadas a las gradas, y luego a Jaspe sentarse.

—Ya que estamos todas, debemos planear algo con que poder evitar el "accidente", y así...—Decía Perla.

—¡Cállate!—Dijo Peridot rápido:—Yo soy la que hablo aquí—Se afinó la garganta—Bien, como estamos todas, debemos planear algo con qué poder salvar a Lapislázuli y evitar el "accidente causado por la familia de Steven". No podemos contar con la policía, así que debemos idear una manera ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

Hubo silencio unos minutos, parecía que a nadie se le ocurría nada, y es que era en cierto punto coherente ¿Cómo poder enfrentar a Diamante Amarillo? No importa cuántas pruebas tuviese, el dinero y los contactos de aquella mujer eran suficientes para desaparecer todo, y aunque no hubiesen hablado nada, todas las ideas que pudieron haber tenido alguna vez se esfumaban rápido.

—Creo que...—Se animó a hablar Perla—Si nosotros...

—¿Harías silencio alguna vez? Sirvienta.

—¡Oh por Dios!—Exclamó la muchacha, levantándose enfurecida:—¡No soy ninguna sirvienta! ¡Enana!

—¿Ah? ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces qué haces por tu vida?

—¿Por qué sirvienta?—Preguntó Steven, inocente.

—¿Cómo que "Por qué"?—Peridot lo miró con un poco de sorpresa:—Steven, Perla es una sirvienta, ella y toda su familia, han sido sirvientes desde generaciones atrás, siempre esperando callados a que les den una orden ¿O crees que te hace la comida, y luego te la calienta por pura amabilidad? Ella no es tu amiga, sólo es una sirvienta cualquiera que tiene que hacer su trabajo, por eso le pagan ¿No te lo había dicho?

—¿Enserio?

Balbuceó Steven, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás al escucharla, miró entonces a Perla, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al sentirse herido, pero al mismo tiempo no lo veía posible, ellos dos habían estado juntos desde siempre, no podía su relación ser algo tan superficial como el trabajo. Perla se enojó, se notó en sus mejillas ruborizadas y en sus puños apretados, parecía que ella explotaría en cualquier momento.

—¡Mira enana!—Exclamó—¡Yo no soy una sirvienta! ¡Yo soy la amiga de Steven! ¡Y si le hago de comer no es tu problema! ¡Es el mio! ¡Así que cállate tú y me dejas hablar a mí!

—¿Y no estás hablando ahora?—Peridot se levantó:— **Sirvienta.** —Se volteó entonces, cruzándose de brazos:—Creo que has tenido mucha libertad de expresión por hoy, haz silencio y limítate a escuchar y a traer las cosas cuando se te pidan, tenemos cosas muy importantes de qué hablar.

—Oh, tú...

Perla estiró una mano hacia Peridot, la tomó del hombro y la volteó con furia, dispuesta a golpearla, cuando entonces, sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a las aulas. ¡Salvada por la campana! Exhaló con furia y la soltó, viendo a Jaspe atrás de Peridot, se había levantado para tomar acción si acaso Peridot salía herida. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta que Garnet también estaba de pie, lista para atacar cuando Jaspe lo hiciera. Tragó en seco y se alejó del peligroso escenario.

Todavía se encontraba enojada, tomó a Steven por el brazo y lo jaló hacia abajo, empujó a Peridot para pasar, quizás fue inconsciente, quizás tenía consciencia de que allí estaba y se había olvidado de Jaspe, pero al darse cuenta, un puño le rozó, tuvo suerte de que Garnet desviara el golpe, y las dos mujeres comenzaron a lanzarse puñetazos y empujones.

Jaspe tiró a Garnet por las gradas, pero ésta, como si nada ocurriese, se levantó rápido y pateó con fuerza a Jaspe, que ya venía hacia ella, pero Jaspe le golpeó con fuerza el rostro y la tumbó al suelo, sentándosele encima para golpearla. Fue justo en ese momento, cuando Amatista saltó y logró meterle un puñetazo en el rostro a Jaspe, que más enfurecida que antes, comenzó a pelear contra las dos al mismo tiempo.

Perla no esperó, agarró el bolso de Steven y huyó de la cancha lo antes posible, no podía dejar que él mirara eso. Pero mientras lo acompañaba al salón de clase, escuchó:

—Estoy preocupado por ellas. ¿Estarán bien?

—Si lo estarán, Steven. Garnet y Amatista son muy fuertes.

—Pero Jasper lo es más.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Ella es increíblemente fuerte ¿Cómo no darme cuenta de la fuerza de Jaspe? Esos músculos, esa actitud que tiene, desearía ser tan fuerte como ella.

—Oh, Steven ella no es fuerte de verdad, sólo es bulto salvaje y rabioso ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

—Por cierto, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho eso de ser sirvienta?

—Steven—Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula de clases:—Creí... que ya lo sabías, creí que Greg te lo había dicho—Tomó aire:—Sólo soy una sirvienta, pero eso no me impide ser tu amiga, y la verdad es que te quiero mucho. Y es porque te quiero, que no quiero que desees ser como Jaspe. Ella no es fuerte, de verdad verdad. Ya llegamos a tu clase. Bueno, hasta luego Steven.

Lo dejó en su clase para luego regresar, algo preocupada, a su salón. Entró, no vio a Peridot, ni a Jaspe, ni a Amatista. Se sentó en su pupitre y esperó al profesor, segundos más tarde entró Peridot, seguida por Jaspe, que tenía muchos moretones en su cuerpo, y detrás de ella, Garnet y Amatista, en igual estado. Nadie mencionó nada. El profesor entró a clases, con el aviso de que Peridot era llamada por la directora, sí, ya era usual eso, parecía que Diamante Amarillo estaba interesada en tener a sus enemigos cerca, por eso llamaba a Peridot todos los días.

Exhaló cuando comenzó la clase, escuchó al profesor en los primeros minutos para luego distraerse en sus pensamientos: Lapislázuli tenía ya casi una semana desaparecida y ninguna de ellas sabía qué hacer. Habían intentado organizarse, pero al hablar, siempre terminaba en peleas. No podían llevarse bien, al escucharse discutían, al hablar, gritaban ¿Qué más podían hacer? Y Peridot, esa molesta enana con problemas de actitud, ¿Cómo alguien podía ser amiga de ella? Creía que tal vez, Lapislázuli estaría mejor en dónde quiera que se encontraba, que a lado de Peridot. Pensó un poco más, Lapislázuli era muy inteligente y por lo visto, podía hacer buenos planes, se lamentó por la ausencia de ella, tal vez con ella pudiesen estar de acuerdo un poco más. Suspiró, se encontraba decepcionada de la situación, realmente estaban peor de lo que ella pensaba. Miró su cuaderno, automáticamente comenzó a dibujar una estrella y sonrió, se lamentó, si tan sólo pudiesen averiguar un poco más... Si conocieran los puntos débiles de Diamante Amarillo. Fue entonces que una idea pasó por su cabeza ¡Jaspe y Lapislázuli habían obtenido un montón de información! Allí debía yacer los puntos débiles. Se iluminó entonces, se inspiró ¡Claro! Con todo, podían hacer más. Primero debían reunir información y luego...

—Perla.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito que haga un recado.

—Con gusto.

Se levantó, escuchando al profesor hablar. Bajó del salón, inspirada en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa, al llegar al campus, vio a una gran cantidad de jóvenes hacer ejercicio, y entre ellos, encontró a Steven, parecía esforzarse más que los demás. Le sonrió, y él, al verla, corrió a su dirección y exclamó al estar cerca:

—¡Perla! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Salí por un recado ¿Y a ti cómo te va? Veo que te esfuerzas...

—¡Claro! Quiero ser fuerte ¡Cómo Jasper! Ella es muy fuerte, si me esfuerzo seré tan increíble como ella.

Frunció el ceño de inmediato ¡Otra vez con esa estupidez! Agarró aire, pero cuando fue a corregirle, él ya se había ido a practicar de nuevo, se enojó, pero respiró profundo, le demostraría que Jaspe no era tan increíble como él pensaba.

Las clases acabaron y se reunieron de nuevo en la cancha, esperaron a que Jaspe espantara a los muchachos de ese lugar, y luego, se sentaron todos juntos, más a regañadientes que cualquier otra cosa, la presión formada por el tenso aire de Garnet, Amatista y Jaspe era inmenso. Perla se afinó la garganta, lista para proponer su idea:

—Creo que deberiamos...

—Sirvienta—Interrumpió Peridot:—¿Acaso no aprendes?

—¿Sigues con eso? ¡Ya te dije que me dejes hablar! ¡¿Qué te cuesta?! ¡Tengo una idea que nos hará ganar mucho!

—¡Cállate! ¡No tenemos que ganar! ¡Tenemos que vencer y aplastar! ¡Tú no dirás nada que nos sirva! ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

—¡Oh por favor!—Gritó Perla, enfurecida:—¡Te crees la gran cosa! ¡Pero tu molesta familia no es muy diferente a la mía! ¡Tú eres una lamebotas de Diamante Amarillo! ¡Eres una cualquiera! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Puedes ser una niña prodigio! ¡Puede ser que te saltaras todos los grados que quieras! ¡Pero Diamante Amarillo tiene razón sobre ti!—La señaló con su dedo:—¡Eres una enclenque! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonta! ¡PODRÍA APOSTAR QUE LAPISLÁZULI ESTARÁ MÁS FELIZ EN UNA CELDA QUE CERCA DE TI!

Observó la expresión de Peridot, ella se había congelado en su puesto, y esa cara ¡Cuánto pagaría por mantener ese rostro! ¡Con esos ojos abiertos de par en par y sus labios apretados! Se veía estupefacta, pero la expresión no duro mucho, la pequeña frunció el entrecejo, pareció tomar energía, para luego, gritar con toda la rabia del mundo y lágrimas en sus ojos:

—¡¿Qué puedes saber tú!? ¡Sólo eres una Perla! ¡Una vulgar perla sin valor! ¡Sin nada! ¡Un objeto! ¡Una cosa que tiene la misma función de un perchero! ¡Sólo eso! ¡DEBES LUCIR ELEGANTE Y QUEDARTE CALLADA! ¡DEBES RECIBIR ORDENES! ¡DEBES ESCUCHAR! ¡SÓLO ERES UNA SUCIA PERLA!

—¡Sí! ¡Sólo soy una PERLA!

Empuñó su mano, embravecida, y con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó a Peridot en su estómago, haciéndola retorcerse del dolor y la falta de aire. Jaspe se levantó de inmediato, abalanzándose sobre Perla, Garnet y Amatista saltaron sobre ella, y las tres cayeron rodando por las gradas, no se rendían, entre golpes e insultos, chocaron contra el suelo.

—¡Te demostraré!—Perla se puso en posición de combate:—¡Te demostraré que es lo que una Perla puede hacer!

Levantó su pierna y con gran impulso, liberó la fuerza acumulada en la tensión de sus músculos para patearla, pero algo sucedió, una Peridot envuelta en ira le detuvo la patada con su bolso, y vio a aquella chaparrita incorporarse, empuñar una mano y golpearle el estómago. Perla retrocedió sin aire, sólo para recibir una patada de Peridot que le hizo caer, para luego ser usada como asiento por Peridot, que le golpeó varias veces mientras le gritaba, con lágrimas en sus ojos, fue entonces que Steven las logró separar

Perla logró sentarse, con moretones en todo su cuerpo, giró la mirada a un lado, viendo que la pelea entre Garnet, Amatista y Jaspe comenzaba a tornarse más sangrienta de lo normal, se asustó, todo estaba fuera de control, estaban peor de lo que ella había supuesto.

—¡Hay que detenerlas! ¡Se matarán!

Intentó ir con ellas, cuando Steven la sujetó.

—¡Perla! ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No podrás! ¡No eres lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Jasper es increíblemente fuerte! ¡No podrás separarla!

—¡Yo soy fuerte, Steven!—Chilló:—¡¿Por qué no crees en mi?!

—¡No es que no crea en ti! ¡Es que me preocupo por ti! ¡Porque no estás hecha para pelear! ¡Eres Perla! ¡Eso no es lo tuyo!

Esas palabras quizás le quebraron más de lo que en algún momento creyó, se quedó congelada y sus ojos se humedecieron completamente, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, y en un tono fuerte y al mismo tiempo quebrado, exclamó:

—¡No, Steven! ¡Tú eres quién no entiende! ¡No entiendes que es una fuerza de verdad verdad! ¡No entiendes que es la fuerza! ¡Steven! ¡Tú no me entiendes! ¡No soy sólo yo! ¡No soy una sirvienta! ¡No soy lo que tú crees! ¡Yo sólo quiero que seas fuerte Steven! ¡Fuerte de verdad verdad!

Se soltó del agarre, y sin importar nada, salió corriendo mientras lloraba, dejando a un Steven preocupado atrás, que después de unos segundos, sin poder aguantar más, gritó:

—¡BASTA!

La pelea se detuvo, todos lo miraron, Steven tomó aire, mucho aire, se dio cuenta el caos que había en el grupo, peleas, gritos, insultos, golpes, ¡Eran un desastre!

—¡Así no avanzaremos! ¡Así no serviremos! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿Acaso no entienden la situación?! ¡Tenemos que salvar a Lapislázuli y ustedes aquí! ¡Peleando! Y yo... yo...-Sus ojos se humedecieron, se enserió y volteó a ver a Peridot:—¡Perla no es así! ¡No es cómo tu dices! ¡Perla es fuerte! ¡Es valiente! Perla es mi familia ¡Ella ha trabajado duro día tras día por mi! ¡Ha trabajado duro para ella! ¡Todos los días han sido increíbles con ella! ¡Hace cosas geniales! ¡Es inteligente! ¡Fuerte! ¡Valiente y se esfuerza por ser mejor cada vez! ¡Le debes una disculpa!

Tomó entonces a Peridot del brazo y comenzó a correr hacia abajo, por las escaleras, la escuchó quejarse y chillar un par de veces.

—¡¿Para dónde me llevas?!

—¡A qué te disculpes con Perla!

La jaló por toda la cancha, pero Perla no estaba allí, fue entonces hacia las aulas, pero allí tampoco estaba, se asomó a los baños, pero no la encontró allí, fue entonces que después de una intensa búsqueda, escucharon una melodía, se acercaron al salón de música, y allí, justo ahí, sentada y tocando la melodía, se encontraba ella.

—¿Qué tiene ella de grandioso? No en el sentido literal—Cantó, mientras seguía tocando el piano:—¿No ves que un poder tan grande exige responsabilidad? ¿No ves que es muy imprudente y lo lamentara? Te lo digo por tu bien y no porque quiera…—Se sonrojó:—Quiero enseñarte ser fuerte de verdad verdad, y yo sé que se puede ser fuerte de verdad verdad. Quisiera inspirarte, quisiera ser esa chispa que encienda el fuego que hay en ti. ¡Quiero enseñarte a ser fuerte! ¡De verdad verdad! ¡Y yo sé que se puede ser fuerte! ¡De verdad verdad ¡Y quisiera inspirarte! ¡Quisiera ser esa chispa que encienda el fuego que hay en ti!

Steven soltó la mano de Peridot, conmovido por lo que sucedía, entendió entonces que se había equivocado. Tomó aire, mucho aire, y avanzó solo en el salón de música, y al estar cerca de Perla, se detuvo, ella lo miró, mateniendose seria, pero Steven, algo cabizbajo, dijo:

—Lo siento, Perla. Yo no tenía idea de lo que decías, pero es verdad, yo no comprendían, tú has hecho mucho por mi, y yo no he sido lo suficientemente bueno para poder tomarlo en cuenta.

—Oh, Steven—Le sonrió:—Me alegra que lo dijeras, que lo entendieras—Se levantó y caminó hacia él:—Todo esto ha sido un desastre, no sé siquiera cómo hemos llegado a tanto, pero quiero realmente que lo superemos. Steven, prometo que te cuidaré, no dejaré que Diamante Amarillo te haga algún daño, aunque eso signifique tener que aguantarme a la duendecita verde—Le tomó las manos y se agachó a su altura:—Rose estaría tan orgullosa de ti. ¿Nos vamos entonces?

Caminó hacia afuera, pero se detuvo al encontrar en la puerta a Peridot, quién miró el suelo unos segundos, sin dejar el paso, parecía bastante dudosa.

—¿No me permitirás pasar? ¿Por qué? ¿Tan clase baja soy?

—Vengo a oír lo que querías aportar—Contestó ella:—Yo... puede que me encuentre un poco equivocada sobre ti, tal vez seas un poco más que una sirviente, creo que podré escucharte más...

La vio sonreír, sí, Peridot se tragaba sus palabras, y aunque no lo decía, se disculpaba.

—Bien, Peridot, te diré—Miró a su alrededor, confirmando que no hubiese nadie:—Ustedes tienen mucha información robada de Diamante Amarillo ¿No? Solo tenemos que organizarla y usarla en su contra.

—¿De qué forma?

—Si le mostramos la información a Diamante Azul, ¿Qué crees que pase?

Los ojos de Peridot desprendieron un brillo sin igual ¡Cómo no se le ocurrió antes! Miró a Perla, y quizás si no fuera por su orgullo, le hubiese dado un beso, pero no, se mantuvo estática unos cuántos minutos, hasta que logró sonreír, y decir:

—¡Vamos rápido con los demás!

Ahora era ella, quién jalaba a Perla y a Steven a la cancha ¡Diamante Azul! ¡Claro! ¡Actualmente Diamante Azul no se llevaba bien con Diamante Amarillo! ¡Si se llegaba a enterar de lo sucedido con Lapislázuli todo abría acabado para su Directora! Era un plan genial, era quizás, lo mejor hasta ahora.

Aunque corrieron casi todo el trayecto, llegaron después de quince minutos a la cancha, simplemente se encontraba muy lejos cada cosa, pero vieron entonces a Amatista, Garnet y Jaspe con una expresión frustrada-deprimente ¿Qué había sucedido? Peridot llegó con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato, Garnet mostró un aparato color negro en su mano.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Un comunicador—Contestó Garnet:—Nos han estado vigilando, Diamante Amarillo nos ha estado escuchando todo el tiempo, cada cosa que hacemos y decimos ella lo sabe, no sólo hay uno, hay muchos comunicadores en la cancha. Quizás hay más en todo el colegio.

—¡No puede ser eso!—Exclamó Perla.

Fue entonces, que el repique de un celular sonó, Jaspe contestó enseguida, pero luego extendió su teléfono hacia Peridot.

—Tu padre.

Ella lo tomó y colocó en su oído.

—Aló, papá ¿Qué sucede?

 _—¿Dónde estás? Diamante Amarillo me ha dicho que has salido ya del colegio desde hace rato, necesito hablar contigo de algo urgente._

—Estaré allá dentro de media hora, entonces.

 _—No, te quiero ya aquí, muchachita ¡¿Cómo es eso que ahora eres amiga de la familia de RoseQuarzo!? ¡Has bajado el rendimiento también! Diamante Amarillo se ha preocupado ¿¡Sabes lo que significa?! ¡¿Cuántas veces te diremos que no le preocupes!? ¡Sólo cállate y obedecele! ¡Estás castigada! ¡Le haré caso a Diamante Amarillo! ¡Alguien en esta familia debe hacerlo! ¡Diamante Amarillo ahora se encargará de tus cosas!_

—¡¿Mis cosas?!

 _—¡Sí! ¡Tus cosas! ¡Ella será quién te las administre! ¡Actualmente mandó ya un equipo para recoger tu computadora y cuando llegues le entregaré tu tablet! Te quitará también otras cosas ¡Ella tenía razón! ¡Debimos darte solo para que estudies y no te distraigas! ¡Estarás ahora todo en la linea! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡Pasame con Jaspe! ¡Debo hablar seriamente con ella!_

Entregó el celular, Jaspe se lo colocó en el oído y se mantuvo callada casi dos minutos, para luego afirmar y colgar, se levantó entonces, parecía molesta, agregó entonces:

—Vayámonos, Peridot. Mis cosas serán confiscadas por Diamante Amarillo y me castigarán también. Parece que no te he cuidado como debo.

—No puede ser...—Susurró Perla:—¿Pero tú no tienes las fotos con... información?

—Sí—Respondió Peridot:—Me confiscará las mías también. Diamante Amarillo, ella nos escuchó. Nos ha descubierto, de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Oh! Por fin lo termino, tuvo un montón de cosas, pero lo terminé al fin, creo que es el más largo de todos los largos caps que he hecho en esta página. Espero que les gustara. Sobre la canción, pues en la original, también canta Steven, pero en esta, sólo Perla debía cantar, así que por eso la acorté un poco, pero creo que quedó bien. Nos vemos entonces en el próximo capitulo!**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

No era para nada agradable lo que estaba ocurriendo, habían perdido la información completa que habían almacenado en las computadoras y cámaras y ahora eran vigiladas más estrictamente por Diamante Amarillo y sus familiares. Por un lado estaba Peridot, sus padres ya no le dejaban mucho tiempo fuera de casa después de la escuela y siempre tenía que estar en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Por el otro, estaba Jaspe, reprendida fuertemente por sus familiares, que regañaban porque ella no había hecho bien su trabajo.

—Tú tienes que cuidarla y vigilar que cumpla sus deberes, no seguirla y encubrirla.

Le daba rabia, mucha rabia, ¿Qué harían ahora? En plena clase se mandaban papelitos, pero era muy arriesgado ser descubiertas por los profesores, así que tampoco era viable esa opción, además no todas las letras eran entendibles, por lo menos la letra de Perla era muy elegante, cursiva y legible, la de Peridot era imprenta y parecía hecha a maquina y la de Garnet era bastante simple y bonita. Por otro lado, la letra de Amatista era un caos total, y la de Jaspe pues ni se diga.

Sin más opción, el momento del recreo se dio, pero sólo Perla salió a calentarle la comida a Steven y a ir por él, mientras tanto, Garnet, Amatista, Peridot y Jaspe se quedaron dentro.

—Ya es la tercera vez que reviso este lugar, no tiene comunicadores—Dijo Garnet:—Creo que podremos hablar un poco tranquilas.

—Nada nos garantiza que en la parte de afuera se encuentre alguno escondido con amplificadores—Se quejó Amatista, acostándose sobre la mesa de su pupitre:—Estamos fritas, muy fritas.

—Encontraremos la salida del problema.

Anunció Garnet, manteniendo su calma y sentándose en uno de los pupitres, cruzándose de piernas y dirigiendo una mirada a Peridot, que parecía muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, y a Jaspe, que esos días parecía más molesta de lo normal. Imaginó entonces que el regaño y el castigo recibido había sido lo suficiente para mantenerlas en un mal estado de ánimo constante, se apiadó un poco.

—Es que no es tan fácil como robarle la información a Diamante Amarillo, aquí en la escuela—Se quejó Peridot.

—No parece mala idea—Dijo rápido Amatista:—La directora tiene una computadora de escritorio aquí, debería tener algo en este lugar.

—Meternos aquí sería más fácil—Pensó Jaspe:—Hay menos seguridad, los vigilantes son unos simples vigilantes de escuelas, no son especialistas entrenados en defensa personal, ni en arriesgar la vida para salvar a otros.

—Está decidido—Anunció Garnet:—Entraremos, y buscaremos todo lo que podamos, no correremos grave peligro y no perdemos nada.

—¿Pero cuándo sería eso?

Garnet dirigió su mirada a Amatista y acomodó sus lentes oscuros antes de responder:

—Hoy.

—No creo que Steven tenga la precaución suficiente—Balbuceó Peridot.

—Él no irá, Perla lo cuidará esta noche. Nos encontraremos en la esquina hoy a la media noche—Finalizó.

Concretaron entonces, pero todavía algo inseguras Amatista y Peridot, aunque Garnet y Jaspe se encontraban seguras, ellas no, por otro lado, a Perla no le hizo ninguna gracia la situación ¿Introducirse tan precipitadas a la escuela? Podía ser todo menos bueno, mucho más al enterarse que ella no asistiría ¡Cómo podría dejar que sus amigas se arriesgaran de esa manera! Sin duda protestó al llegar a casa, pero fue callada por Garnet. Ella ya había tomado la decisión.

—Te quedarás aquí, Perla, cuidarás a Steven y nos cubrirás ¿Entendiste?

No pudo hacer más, aceptó, y mientras veía a sus amigas prepararse, solo pudo contener su molestia y exhaló fastidiada.

Garnet y Amatista salieron esa noche y anduvieron a pie por las calles, apurándose mientras se acercaba la hora de reunión, hasta ese momento no se habían sentido nerviosa, pero ahora sí, ya los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlas, pero ninguna de las dos habló sobre el tema, en cambio, se quedaron en silencio, simulando estar calmada para engañar a la otra. Garnet lo hizo bien, parecía tan calmada como siempre, pero a Amatista le costó un poco más.

Llegaron a la esquina de reunión al mismo tiempo Jaspe y Peridot, notaron de inmediato lo tensa que estaba la chaparrita, pero Jaspe, ella estaba como si nada especial sucediese.

—Entremos.

Dijo Garnet en voz baja, escalando la cerca de la escuela.

Para sorpresa de todos, Peridot escalaba bien, era un pensamiento común que debían ayudarla a escalar el cercado, que sería débil y se caería siempre, pero no, la pequeña escalaba muy rápido y muy bien, era impresionante. Llegó arriba y miró el suelo, ¡De verdad estaba alto! Pareció congelada al notar la altura, y escuchó en su oreja:

—¿Tienes miedo? Per...

—¡Cla...claro que no!

Exclamó, sonrojándose un poco, volteando a ver a Amatista, que había llegado arriba, y fácilmente se tiró al otro lado. Bajó entonces Garnet y Jaspe, luego, cerrando los ojos, se lanzó, pero sus pies no tocaron piso, en cambio, al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que Amatista le había atajado y ahora estaba en sus brazos.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Enana defectuosa!

—Haces mucho ruido—Regañó Garnet:—Cállate, Peridot.

Empujó a Amatista a un lado, liberándose del agarre y recomponiéndose, decidió avanzar dentro, viendo la luz de una linterna asomarse a lo lejos ¡Un vigilante! Corrieron todas a esconderse por los arbustos más cercanos al lugar, fue fácil para Amatista y Peridot, pero Garnet y Jaspe, que eran más grandes, se les hizo realmente difícil. Observaron la una silueta pasar de largo con la luz de la linterna, esa persona se alejaba a la distancia, al mismo tiempo que Garnet daba una señal para que se dirigieran de lado opuesto.

Jaspe gruñó ¿Por qué debía obedecerla? Sintió rabia ¿Por qué ella? Vio a Peridot avanzar detrás de Amatista, silenciosa, ella llevaba algunas cuerdas por si fuese necesario, recordó que esa tarde estuvo bastante rato pensando en esa entrada a la escuela en la noche, dijo varias veces que era como ser ladrona o ser una espía, convenciéndose de lo ultimo, incluso llevó esa cuerda porque necesitaban "un medio de escape", le pareció un poco ridículo, pero al final la dejó.

Se acercaron a la puerta trasera, la única abierta, Garnet abrió la puerta con cuidado, entró, seguida de Jaspe y Amatista y Peridot, que iban en silencio. Avanzaron por un pasillo algo largo, había silencio, pero cerca escucharon una respiración algo pesada, se movieron con más cuidado, al cruzar en una esquina, vieron a uno de los vigilantes dormir en una silla. Se cruzaron miradas para luego huir lo más rápido que les dio las piernas ¡Debían alejarse!

—Esto se siente genial.

Comentó suavemente Amatista, empujando ligeramente a Peridot, de manera amistosa.

—Sí, debo admitirlo, sí, esto puede deberse a la gran cantidad de adrenalina que se esta liberando de nuestra glándula adrenal...

—¡Oh! ¡Peridot! ¡Eres tan graciosa!

Amatista se echó a reír en voz baja, causando un ligero sonrojo en Peridot, que volteó la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado, intentando ocultar su rubor.

Garnet se detuvo pronto, acomodando sus lentes oscuros y tomando mucho aire, observando la escalera ¡Estaba bloqueada con un una reja! No podían pasar hasta encontrar las llaves, que debían estar en la sala del conserje... que se encontraba un poco lejos, gruñó con rabia ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Volteó a su equipo y dijo:

—Debemos regresar y buscar las llaves en conserjería.

—¿Y cómo abriremos la puerta del conserje, Garnet?—Se animó a preguntar Amatista:—Lo más seguro es que también tenga llave, y si la rompemos, será peor.

—Lapislázuli seguro habría encontrado la manera—Balbuceó Peridot.

—Habrá que forzar esa cerradura, déjenmelo a mi.

Jaspe avanzó, detallando la reja con cuidado, visualizó la cerradura detenidamente, agarró la reja por los barrotes y la movió cuánto pudo, supuso que con fuerza bruta podrían derrumbarlos, pero desistió de la idea, era muy peligroso y delatador, así que con cuidado, sacó de su cabello unos ganchitos negros que le ayudaban a mantener el volumen disparejo de su rebelde cabello y los introdujo, sacando una navaja oculta, introdujo la mano por los barrotes y logró usar su navaja como palanca. Se tardó un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo, las rejas se abrieron. Garnet sonrió.

Fueron a dar un paso dentro, cuando escucharon algunas voces fuertes que le gritaban desde lejos:

—¡¿QUIENES SON USTEDES?!

—¡Corramos!-Exclamó Amatista.

—No, enfrentemoslo, ellos llamarán a la policía, no nos conviene. Jaspe, vendrás conmigo y los noquearemos, Amatista, quédate con Peridot.

—¿Cómo sé que esa enana la protegerá bien?

—Amatista será pequeña, pero es muy fuerte.

Tranquilizó Garnet con una sonrisa, acomodando sus guantes y corriendo a la acción, a los vigilantes, detrás de ella corrió Jaspe, que se apresuró todo lo que pudo y embistió como un toro a los vigilantes, dejándolos en el suelo, tomó a uno y le dio un cabezazo con tanta fuerza que le hizo perder la consciencia. Garnet en cambio, usó sus fuertes puños para dejarlos inconscientes, luego tomó los celulares y los partió, asegurándose así que no llamaran a la policía. Al acabar, regresaron a las escaleras, dónde estaba Amatista, tan despreocupada como siempre, riéndose de algunas cosas que había dicho Peridot. Tanto Garnet como Jaspe notaron que ellas dos se llevaban especialmente bien, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Subieron al segundo piso, habían también rejas para la escalera que llevaba al ultimo piso, pero de ese lado se encontraban lejos de la oficina de la directora, así que caminaron rápido y al mismo tiempo un poco más tranquilas hacia el otro lado, se suponía que ningún vigilante debía estar en segundo piso. Se apuraron, no tenían toda la noche y lo más importante podría tardar. Llegaron rápido al otro lado del pasillo, dónde había otra reja, Jaspe volvió de nuevo a forzar las cerraduras.

—Esta está algo más fuerte.

Comentó, viendo a Garnet que parecía vigilarla, algo que le dio rabia, pero continuó con lo suyo, esforzándose bastante pero por fin abrió la reja. Subieron al siguiente piso, satisfechas, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan, ya un poco más tranquilas, llegaron a la oficina de la directora, pensaron en cómo abrirla, pero volvieron a disponer de Jaspe, que se esforzó más, la puerta fue difícil de abrir, pero lo lograron, entraron y cerraron la puerta, estaban orgullosos de sí mismas, ¡Todo iba perfectamente bien! Encontraron la computadora y se dispusieron a prenderla. Garnet y Jaspe se regresaron a cerrar la última reja para evitar que alguien entrase.

—Esto ha resultado bien.

Mencionó Garnet, para disminuir un poco la pared de hielo que envolvía su ambiente, pero Jaspe no mencionó nada. Al cerrar la reja, se regresaron, escuchando desde afuera, la risa de Amatista y Peridot, parecía que las dos se divertían. Garnet abrió la puerta y entró, viéndola con una sonrisa a las dos.

—¡Oh! ¡Rayos! ¡Peridot! ¡Me estás matando de la risa!

—No sabía que era tan graciosa...—Balbuceó Peridot.

—¡Lo eres demasiado!

Amatista le dio un ligero golpe y Peridot se ruborizó un poco, llevando su mirada de nuevo a la computadora, continuando su trabajo. Jaspe se sentó en una de las sillas y Garnet se recostó a la puerta con una sonrisa al ver a las dos muchachas llevarse tan bien.

Fue quizás después de veinte minutos, que Garnet escuchó unos pasos en el pasillo, se enserió e hizo una señal para que las demás prestaran bastante atención y estuviesen preparadas, Peridot apretó sus puños y tomó mucho aire nerviosa, pero Amatista le tranquilizó al poner una mano en su hombro. Tal vez la persona era un vigilante. Hicieron mucho silencio. Los pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

—Peridot—Susurró Jaspe:—Toma la cuerda que trajiste y lánzala por la ventana para escapar.

Amatista abrió la ventana rápido y Peridot amarró un extremo de la cuerda a un estante pesado, lleno de libros, que se encontraba cerca, el otro extremo lo lanzó. Se escuchó el manubrio girar, de inmediato, Garnet empujó la puerta para que no la abrieran.

—¡Escapen!—Exclamó.

—¡Amatista!—Dijo Jaspe:—Llévate a Peridot y protegela.

—¡No las dejaré!

—¡Vete!

Amatista apretó sus puños con rabia, tomó a Peridot y la alzó sobre un hombro, se agarró de la cuerda y se lanzó hacia el campus, pronto, la puerta se abrió de una patada, Garnet y Jaspe cayeron al suelo, vieron delante aquella figura delgada de mirada asesina que estaba frente a ellas. Retrocedieron, era Diamante Amarillo, que tronaba sus dedos con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sádica sonrisa.

—¡Verás!

Exclamó Jaspe, levantándose de un salto, empuñando una mano, decidida a acabar ya con todo, pero al abalanzarse a Diamante Amarillo, se llevó una gran sorpresa, ésta le golpeó rápido en el rostro, y le pateó en el abdomen, y mientras la muchacha se retorcía sin aire, Diamante Amarillo la tomó por el cabello y la azotó contra la pared, golpeándole la espalda y haciéndole gritar del dolor. Garnet corrió hacia ella, pero Diamante Amarillo arrojó a una adolorida Jaspe en su dirección, las dos chicas cayeron contra el suelo.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Preguntó Garnet, levantándose y echando a Jaspe a un lado.

—Me avisaron que se habían metido—Contestó Diamante Amarillo:—Ustedes chicas, son un desastre.

Garnet empuñó su mano y corrió hacia Diamante Amarillo, que esquivó el golpe rápido, para luego golpear a la chica con su rodilla en la espalda, justo en la columna, haciéndola caer al suelo, pero se levantó de inmediato, intentando asestar otro golpe, pero Diamante Amarillo le golpeó con el puño en su cara, los lentes negros cayeron al suelo, ella se trastabilló, Diamante Amarillo le tomó y volvió a golpear, viendo a una Garnet que se mantenía de pie apenas, fue entonces que la muchacha cobró un poco de consciencia y se le fue encima a la directora, cuando un dolor agudo le hizo detenerse, palideció, temblaron sus piernas y miró el iris amarillo de aquella sádica mujer.

—Ya lo tengo.

Escuchó Diamante, volviendo a la computadora, vio a Jaspe sacando el drive de la computadora con una sonrisa. ¡Maldita sea! Le habían ganado una, pero no se dejaría tan fácil. Sonrió con malicia y dijo:

—Me gusta tu navaja, Jaspe.

—¿Qué?

Fue entonces que Diamante se movió rápido y Garnet chilló, cayendo al piso sin poder moverse, comenzando a llorar con fuerza y gritar. Diamante Amarillo mostró en su mano la navaja llena de sangre que escurría, jugó con ella, y pisó la cabeza de Garnet, que se retorcía del dolor.

—¡Maldita!

Gritó Jaspe, saltando al frente, envuelta en ira y yendo con todas sus fuerzas a Diamante Amarillo, quién retrocedió de inmediato y la esquivó varias veces, para luego golpearla e intentar apuñalarla, pero no en un descuido, tal vez, Jaspe le encestó un golpe fuerte en el rostro, dejandola perdida unos segundos, le sacó el aire y le tomó del cuello, haciéndole perder la navaja. Con sus manos, presionó la garganta de la mujer, pero pronto fue pateada y alejada. Jaspe entonces escuchó la respiración forzosa de Garnet, se vio entonces en una situación dónde debía tomar decisiones: Quedarse e intentar matar a Diamante Amarillo, arriesgando la salud de Garnet, o escapar con Garnet y llevarla a un lugar dónde pudiesen atenderla.

Antes de darse cuenta, alzaba a su compañera y recogía su navaja, corrió a la ventana, saltando desde esa altura y sosteniéndose cómo pudo de la cuerda, que fue cortada y ellas dos cayeron al suelo, adoloridas, pero por suerte, piedad o incluso manipulación de Diamante Amarillo, logró escapar con Garnet en brazos.

* * *

 **¡Holis! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien y feliz Halloween atrasado. Bueno, sé que me tardé un millón de mundos en actualizar (?), pero es que tuve problemas con la pc (Todavía los tengo, ella tiene mente propia), y además me quemé estúpidamente con aceite hirviendo en la mano derecha, así que pos, dejé un poco esto, pero ya estoy mejor. Necesitaba escribir, sentía que moría si no escribía ajajajaja. Espero que les gustase el cap.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

Había amanecido y la hora de clases se aproximaba, Perla, quien no había podido dormir toda la noche no tuvo más opción que ir sola por Steven y llevarselo a la escuela, evadiendo todas las preguntas que él hacía sobre las dos amigas faltantes: Garnet y Amatista. Era verdad, ellas no habían aparecido y eso le tenía preocupada, pero solo respondía con un sencillo:

—Han tenido que hacer algo urgente, después nos alcanzarán.

Sabía que Steven no estaba muy seguro ni le creía mucho, pero no diría más, sobre todo por esa corazonada de que las cosas no habían marchado, no quería preocuparlo a él.

Lo llevó a su salón de clases y luego fue al suyo, esperando ver a sus dos amigas o a las otras dos "no-tan-amigas", pero fue en vano, ninguna había llegado, así que quiso creer que por estar despierta toda la noche se habrían quedado dormidas, pero en su pecho sabía que era mentira, sabía que algo había sucedido, algo malo, pero no quería pensar en eso. El profesor entró al aula y empezó la clase, la hora transcurrió lento y la inquietud de Perla aumentaba, miró hacia un lado, esperando verlas.

—Garnet, Amatista...

Limpió la sangre encontrada en sus manos con un poco de agua que había recogido en un balde y luego echó un chorrito pequeño a la herida acabada de coser, escuchando gritar a Garnet, quién se retorció mientras gruesas gotas de sudor rodaban por su piel y continuas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Jaspe tomó entonces unas vendas blancas encontradas en un cajón y comenzó a vendarle el abdomen, la sintió retorcerse, pero después de varios minutos, logró terminar de vendar la herida y le dejó descansar en la cama.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres que te lleve a un hospital?—Preguntó Jaspe.

—Segura, si lo haces, llamarán a mis madres y ellas se darán cuenta de todo.

Contestó Garnet, casi sin aliento y pálida, respirando agitada y recostada sobre el colchón, con un fuerte dolor que todavía se mantenía tan vivo como cuando fue atravesada por la navaja. Se retorció un poco pero por fin se quedó calmada, Jaspe le pasó unas pastillas, antibióticos y calmantes, le colocó luego un trapito húmedo en la frente para bajar la temperatura, cada vez más alta, de Garnet.

—Si es así, no entiendo para que me guiaste a tu casa, tus madres pueden entrar aquí y darse cuenta.

—Ellas... trabajan todo el día, regresarán en la noche.

—Has silencio entonces, descansa.

Mandó, sentándose al borde de la cama donde ella se encontraba, la observó en silencio la habitación, los colores rojizos y morados destacaban y en un portafotos pudo observar muy bien la fotografía dónde aparecían las madres de Garnet, Rubí y Zafiro, dos mujeres bastante opuestas pero que al mismo tiempo mostraban tanto amor entre ellas que incluso en ese momento congelado podía verse. Hizo una mueca, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, comenzando a sentirse bastante cansada. Lentamente se dejó caer al suelo y se recostó a la cama, cerró los ojos, durmiéndose.

Al abrir los ojos había pasado sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero había sido arropada con una manta. Al voltear, vio a Garnet sentada en la cama, respirando con dificultad y sudando. Se levantó de un salto y se inclinó a ella para acostarla, pero Garnet se negó de inmediato.

—Sólo si permanezco sentada podré relajarme.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan terca?!—exclamó Jaspe, tomando distancia:—Buscaré algo de comida.

Salió de la habitación enojada, cerrando la puerta tras ella y dirigiéndose a la cocina, todavía algo molesta. Llegó frente a la nevera y comenzó a revisar, sacando algunas verduras de allí dentro, las colocó en el mesón y desde la cocina llegó a ver otra fotografía de Rubí y Zafiro junto con Garnet. Sintió rabia al ver eso.

Cortó las verduras y las colocó en una olla con agua, cocinándolas, buscó algo salado, encontrando un pedazo de carne búfalo, lo agregó también al agua y empezó a hacer un poco de jugo. Sin darse cuenta, hacía un banquete como forma de expresar su rabia, y después de media hora, ya casi todo estaba listo, pero seguía muy enojada, cada fotografía de aquella familia sólo de mujeres le alteraba más y más.

—Hgggss—Escuchó de la puerta del cuarto:—Realmente tienes problemas de ira.

—¡¿Qué haces levantada?! ¡Acuéstate!

—No puedo simplemente estar acostada mientras tú estás aquí—Respondió Garnet, dirigiéndole su mirada heterocromatica:—Creo que... hmmss, tú tienes resentimiento a este lugar ¿Acaso es por mi familia?

—¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Dices tonterías! Regresa a la cama y espera a que te lleve comida—Ordenó Jaspe, poniendo a cocinar unas panquecas.

—Sí, por eso me odias ¿No? Todavía no entiendo por qué me ayudas ¿Te has amistado conmigo?

—... ¿Eres igual a tus madres, no?—Preguntó de repente Jaspe.

—Si te digo que sí ¿Me abandonarías con esta herida? Aunque creo que ya lo sabes ¿O no?

—Sí, entonces si lo eres—Concluyó ella, volteando a las panquecas:—¿Cómo pueden mantenerse así? ¿Una familia así? ¡Ni siquiera es una orden permanecer juntas! ¿Simplemente por qué sí? ¿Por qué entonces...?

—Por amor, Jasper—La escuchó:—Rubí y Zafiro están juntas por amor, nuestra familia está hecha de amor, yo estoy hecha de amor ¿Tú familia de qué está hecha?

—De órdenes—Contestó Jaspe de manera áspera:—El amor sólo es una táctica barata para poder hacer lo que uno quiera.

—Tus órdenes son sólo una táctica barata para poder soportar todas tus desgracias.

Esas palabras le hicieron perder los estribos, tiró la paleta al suelo con fuerza y volteó hacia atrás, viendo a una Garnet que se sostenía a uno de los pilares de la cocina, parecía que estar en pie significaba un gran esfuerzo para ella, sus vendas se habían visto manchadas de sangre y su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba. Se controló, tomó aire y fue con ella, alzándola.

—Vuelve a la cama. No sabes ni lo que dices.

—¿Acaso nunca has sentido amor, Jaspe?

—Sólo cállate y descansa ¿Te cuesta mucho?

—Eres seca, muy seca.

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me eche agua?

Cuestionó, entrando en la habitación de nuevo, se acercó a la cama y allí la colocó, acostandola y viéndola retorcerse, parecía que aquella herida no le dejaba pensar bien. Dio media vuelta para regresar a la cocina, cuando escuchó de nuevo a la chica herida:

—Que sientas amor. ¿Acaso no sientes amor por Peridot o Lapislázuli? Eso eso lo que me ha llevado a sacrificarme por Steven y por las chicas, incluso por ti.

No respondió, volvió a salir de la habitación con aquellas palabras en la cabeza y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Corrió al sentir el ligero olor a quemado que provenía de la panqueca y la volteó rápido. Exhaló, quería enojarse, pero esa conversación lo impedía. Era verdad, quizás esas ordenes a las que se aferraba sólo eran una excusa para poder justificar la mala relación de sus padres o la insatisfacción que sentía por no poder expresarse ante su familia, muchas veces habría querido desobedecer y golpear a un provocador o incluso a un superior, pero obedecer le había sido vital.

Terminó la comida y la sirvió en los platos después de pasar minutos buscándolos, colocó todo en la bandeja y fue al cuarto, viendo a Garnet, sentada de nuevo, pero esta vez no le dijo nada, concluyó que el "amor" era muy terco. Puso la bandeja a un lado y se sentó en una silla que trajo del escritorio de madera.

—Ahora abre la boca.

Mandó. Y mientras le daba la comida y discutía para que Garnet no hiciera más esfuerzo, comenzó a cuestionarse sobre Lapislázuli ¿Ella habría decidido que la atraparan por amor? ¿Sería eso? Sabía ella muy bien que irse por caminos separados le costaría muy caro ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Fue entonces que lo entendió completamente: Amor, sí, esa era la palabra, _amor._ El amor que le dio aquella determinación y sacrificio, que dio confianza y aceptación. Lapislázuli sabía que no la dejarían, confiaba en Peridot, en Steven y... Tomó aire. ¿Era esa razón suficiente para que todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado se desmoronara? Quizás, esa era la verdadera razón para comprender de un modo más brillante y claro las enseñanzas de sus padres.

Al abrir los ojos, se vio en la cama, recostada, miró a su lado, Garnet se encontraba frente al escritorio y con unas vendas apretaba más la herida. Abrió bien sus ojos y se levantó, exclamó:

—¡¿Acaso no aprendes?!

—Estoy bien—Respondió Garnet, tambaleándose, pero en un tono en que indicaba que era ella de nuevo:—No perdonaré a Diamante Amarillo, debemos volver.

—No hoy—Negó Jaspe:—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Creo que dormimos lo suficiente—Volteó a ella, con sus nuevos lentes oscuros en su rostro:—Me siento mejor, gracias por tus cuidados, Jasper. No eres tan mala como creí—Sonrió ligeramente:—Debemos encontrar a Amatista y a Peridot.

—Deben estar en peligro, seguro que Diamante Amarillo habrá empezado a buscarlas. Pero quédate tú aquí, sigues con esa herida, no te dejaré ir.

—Eres muy considerada. ¿Que planeas?

—Nada, sólo te hago un bien. ¿No lo quieres aceptar? Haz lo que quieras.

—¿Acaso te has amistado conmigo?

Preguntó Garnet, pero Jaspe no respondió, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola. Se sorprendió con esa reacción, pero sonrió, se acomodó sus lentes y aguantando el dolor de su cuerpo, salió también, se tambaleó, pero la logró alcanzar a la salida de la casa, quiso ocultar que dolía cada paso que daba y mantenerse firme era un reto, pero con su seriedad, calma y liderazgo, siguió adelante, fue entonces que al estar ya a una cuadra de distancia, dijo a Jaspe:

—Si algo malo les ha pasado, deberemos actuar rápido. No te preocupes, yo no dejo que mis amigos sean lastimados.

—Pienso que la enana... Amatista podría defenderse sola. Me preocupa más Peridot.

—No hablaba de ella. Me refería a ti.

Jaspe no contestó, se detuvo de inmediato y Garnet continuó caminando, apretando la herida con una mano.

* * *

 **¡Holis! Pos me aparezco después de mucho tiempo.**

 **Sé que ha sido un cap. muy... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Pajoso? ¿Vago? No sé como definirlo ¿Aburrido? Pero era necesario para la relación de Garnet y Jaspe, la necesitarán en un futuro si queremos que todo marche bien (?).**

 **—Además que me gusta el GarnetxJaspe, espero no estar sola.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

Horas antes:

—¡CUIDADO!

Chilló Peridot asustada, aferrándose a Amatista como si de eso dependiera su vida mientras ésta se lanzaba salvajemente a la calle desde el cercado trasero de la escuela, para entonces correr sin mirar atrás y con su corazón a mil por hora. No le era nada fácil ir rápido con la chaparrita encima, pero detenerse o disminuir más el paso no le gustaba, así que continuó con el mismo ritmo sintiendo que alguien las seguía.

Arrojó a Peridot al suelo y se volteó con furia, empuñando su mano y golpeando a la persona que iba detrás, no vio quien era, pero le sacó el aire, lo pateó y lo llevó contra el suelo como si fuese una luchadora profesional. Utilizó cada técnica de combate aprendida para poder enfrentarlo y huir.

—Por acá.

Indicó Amatista, desviándose por debajo de un puente y ocultándose en las sombras mientras veía otras personas que las seguía irse de largo por el camino hasta perderse de su vista. Esperó unos minutos y luego dio la señal de salir. sonó sus nudillos y relajó sus hombros para luego decir:

—Quédate aquí, no te muevas, iré a ayudarles con Diamante Amarillo.

—... ¿Sola?

—Sí, no te verán, eres pequeña, has silencio y mezclate con el monte, volveré pronto.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras entre ellas, Amatista se fue y Peridot se ocultó como pudo, abrazándose a sí misma y con nervios de ser herida, solo podía esperar, pelear para ella no era una opción, no era buena en eso. Le tocó simplemente quedarse allí, encontrando un hueco cómodo que le ocultaba y le daba un poco la mirada al cielo, a eso se dispuso. Miró el firmamento, observó a el azul profundo y recordó a Lapislázuli, ella solía ver el cielo y el mar, solía bailar en las noches y parecía que fuese un ángel con alas de agua que danzaba entre las estrellas y sobre las aguas, que se reía feliz y era la más alegre de su grupo. Su corazón ardió, sus ojos se humedecieron y se limitó a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras acomodaba sus lentes mientras lloraba en silencio y lamentaba su estupidez ¡Si tan solo hubiese sido menos tonta! Exhaló, cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos que temblaban, tenía miedo, mucho miedo allí.

No supo cuánto pasó, Amatista llegó y de inmediato avisó:

—No están, habrán huido, las busqué bien. Diamante Amarillo está allí con alguien que no conozco.

—¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó Peridot:—Debo ir a casa. Si mis padres descubren que no estoy en la cama tendré problemas. Diamante Amarillo debió haber avisado a mis padres para que revisen.

—Te acompaño, ya obtuvimos lo que necesitábamos, imagino que Jaspe y Garnet volverán.

Amatista tendió su mano a ella y Peridot, echando una mirada al suelo se sujetó de ella y se levantó rápido. Las dos se dispusieron entonces a caminar de regreso, no hablaban mucho por el camino y se la mantenían más tiempo pendiente de la presencia de cualquier persona, pero no había nadie en aquél lugar, sólo ellas dos caminando. Amatista suspiró y levantando su mirada al cielo, preguntó:

—¿Tus padres son exigentes?

—Mucho. ¿Y los tuyos?

—No tengo.

—Lo siento, entonces ¿Con quien vives?

—Con Steven—Se alzó de hombros:—Igual que Perla, Garnet es la única que vive aparte, pero vive cerca de nuestra casa—Se pausó un segundo:—¿Irás a la escuela, Peridot?

—Debo ir, mis padres me obligan quiera o no quiera, no puedo hacer nada contra ellos.

La conversación concluyó y después de un rato largo caminando llegaron a la casa de Peridot, Amatista la vio trepar por un árbol y subir a su habitación desde una rama, cuando todo pareció seguro, se retiró a la casa de Steven para luego darse cuenta que había amanecido.

Una vez que llegó vio la hora: Perla y Steven ya se habían ido, debía apresurarse ella también, aunque en la mitad del camino se cuestionó su asistencia si la directora lo más seguro era que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero aún así, continuó su camino con precaución, tarde pero llegando. Corrió por el campus y entró por los pasillos, subió las escaleras y vio a un lado de la puerta de entrada a Peridot, sentada.

—¿Qué pasó, Per?

—No me dejaron pasar—Contestó.

—Genial. ¿Bajamos? Aquí en esta soledad me da nervios, hay un grupo que no tuvo clases, vamos para donde estén las personas, estaremos más seguras allí.

Indicó, caminando a las escaleras, siendo seguida por Peridot, pero pronto se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien importante: Jaspe, ¿Será que Jaspe había llegado antes o no había asistido? Se preocupó, sintiendo un fuerte punzaso en su estómago, hizo silencio unos cuantos minutos para luego preguntar:

—¿Y Jasper?

Miró a Peridot, ella tardaba en contestar, con sus manos sosteniendo su bolso y mirando el suelo, la pequeña cuatrojos dijo:

—No sé. No la he visto, espero que hubiese escapado de Diamante Amarillo.

—Seguro lo hicieron, Garnet y ella dan buena pelea.

Bajaron entonces al campus, dirigiendose a la zona dónde estuviese reunida la mayor cantidad de alumnos y allí se sentaron, que casualmente era aquél árbol en donde se sentaban con Steven. Amatista no vio a Diamante Amarillo y escuchó solo comentarios que unos ladrones habían intentado asaltar la escuela aquella noche, pero nada indicaba que Diamante Amarillo hubiese dicho algo al respecto o tomado acción sobre el caso.

—¿Sigues con la tablet? ¿Estás jugando ese juego de nuevo? ¿No que te habían quitado las cosas?

—Si, exactamente, pero el juego fue dejado porque mis padres consideraron una herramienta adecuada para mi desarrollo lógico. Además, ayuda a relajarme.

—Se ve complicado, eres toda una nerd, peri—Sonrió Amatista.

—Sólo soy una persona que logra sus objetivos académicos y aplicarlos a su vida diaria. No lo considero "nerd".

—¡Nerd! ¡Peri es una nerd!—Bromeó Amatista, inclinándose sobre el hombro de Peridot para ver la pantalla:—Un momento, ¿Esa es la fecha? Oh no.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede con la fecha?

—Dentro de unos días, dos, tres, no recuerdo bien cuál fecha era, habrá la presentación de "nosotras" en el BoozaPalooza.

—¿Qué?

—Steven nos inscribió hace bastaaantee en un concurso de canto, será en dos o tres días. Oh men, ni me he aprendido la coreografía, pero creo que la canción iba así de...ehmm...

Con sus manos comenzó a tocar una melodía al golpearlas con las raíces del árbol, tarareaba un ritmo pegadizo, alegre, feliz y bonito. Peridot la observó unos minutos y luego dirigió su mirada a la tablet, pasó unos segundos y preguntó:

—¿Quieres mucho a Steven?

—Sí, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos—Amatista detuvo la melodía de sus manos contra el tronco:—Su madre, Rose... ella era maravillosa, veía la belleza en todo, era compasiva, inteligente y fuerte.

Escucharon la campana entonces, el sonido aumento de inmediato, se escuchaban las voces de los alumnos acercarse al patio, luego de segundos, una oleada de personas llegaba y saltaba felices, eufóricos, corrían hacia la comida. Pronto vieron a Perla con la comida de Steven en manos y a Steven a un lado, quien al ver a Amatista, sonrió y corrió hacia ella:

—¡Ey! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

—Oh, ya sabes, siendo libre—Contestó ésta:—Como un pez.

—Amatista—Se acercó Perla:—Que bueno verte, llegas tarde eh, ¿Y Garnet? ¿Dónde está ella?—Hizo una pausa y notó la ausencia de Jaspe, de inmediato agregó:—Peridot ¿Cuidarías a Steven por mi unos minutos? Amatista me acompañará a comprar la comida.

—Está bien.

—Si quieres te compro o caliento algo.

—No, gracias, ya comí.

Peridot las vio alejarse y Steven se sentó a su lado esa vez, ella suspiró y continuó con su mirada al juego, pronto escuchó:

—¿Y Jaspe? ¿Has visto a Garnet? Uh, que raro que no estén aquí ¿Sabes qué les habrá pasado?

—Bueno... Steven, Jaspe tuvo que ir al odontologo, quizás Garnet también—Contestó con lo que creyó más inteligente:—Pero dime, Amatista mencionó que ustedes cantarían ¿Cómo es eso?—Quiso desviar la conversación.

—¿Te lo dijo? Bien, ah, nosotros cantaremos una canción que compuse ¿Recuerdas la canción que dije que haría para las gemas de Cristal? ¡La hice! La canté, las muchachas ya se la saben. ¿Quieres leerla? La tengo aquí—Revisó en su bolso y sacó una hoja doblada.

Peridot la tomó con cuidado y la abrió, leyó cuidadosamente la letra e intentó armonizarla con el ritmo marcado por Amatista hacía rato, sintió entonces una canción armoniosa y buena que gustaba, culminó de leer, la dobló, devolvió y comentó.

—Es una canción bastante entretenida, te irá bien, pero ¿Sabes cantar?

—Sí, bueno, mis padres sabían y Perla dice que saqué el talento de mi madre.

—Tal vez lo tuyo sea la música más que dirigir la familia Quarzo.

—Mi padre dirige la familia Quarzo, con la ayuda de la familia de Perla y Garnet—Steven se alzó de hombros.

Fue entonces que llegaron Amatista y Perla con la comida, intentando poner un buen ambiente aunque a Peridot se le hizo notorio la preocupación de Perla por la ausencia de Garnet y Jaspe. No sabían que había sucedido y se entretuvieron para que Steven no sospechara nada, pero a lo largo de todo el día se comenzaron a frustrar, la información la tenían Garnet y Jaspe, o eso pensaban ellas.

Ya para el final del día, la profesora tomó los cuadernos y antes de salir, anunció:

—Recuerden llegar bien temprano mañana, la salida es obligatoria y sean puntuales, a las seis aquí.

Se retiró. Todos salieron y Amatista, Perla y Peridot quedaron discutiendo dentro del salón un poco más para después ir con Steven y luego a la salida.

Peridot se detuvo en seco, no había nadie quien le acompañara a casa, siempre se iba de regreso con Jaspe o Lapislázuli, pero ahora no, debía ir sola, no era costumbre y no se sentía cómoda, pero dio unos pasos para seguir su camino cuando Amatista la llamó y fue casi como que le leyese la mente porque dijo:

—Si quieres te acompañamos. ¿Vas por allá?

—No es necesario su acompañamiento, pero si lo desean, está bien.

—¿Conoceremos tu casa?—Preguntó Steven.

—Lo dudo, pero si tenemos precaución, lo lograrán.

Advirtió, apretando su bolso algo nerviosa, sus padres odiaban a la familia Quarzo. Fue después de medio camino en la lentitud de una conversación frivola cuando notaron que era bastante tarde y decidieron dar prisa, pero al cruzar observaron dos figuras conocidas caminando juntas. Los ojos de Steven se volvieron estrellas y con una gran sonrisa, dijo:

—¡Garnet! ¡Jasper! ¿Cómo les fue en el odontologo?

—Bien—Contestó Garnet, seria como siempre:—Tengo una mejor sonrisa ahora por sus cuidados—Sonrió con más amabilidad. Jaspe en cambio se sonrojó y bufó molesta al sentir la indirecta.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo están? ¿Como les fue?—Preguntó Jaspe:—¿Protegiste a Peridot en mi ausencia, Amatista?

—Bien, excelente, todo fue bien. Amatista hizo un buen trabajo—Contestó Peridot.

—Yo te llevaré a casa, váyanse ustedes. Adiós.

Jaspe tomó a Peridot por el hombro y la jaló, los demás se despidieron y se regresaron, Garnet se ubicó entre Perla y Amatista y apoyó una mano en el hombro de cada una para poder caminar, suavemente les susurró:

—Les cuento cuando Steven no esté. Jaspe y yo estábamos preocupadas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¿Como la han pasado? Espero que bien. Bueno, este cap tampoco ha sido la gran cosa ¿Por? Bueno, ya de este cap comienza el final del fic (¿El principio del fin?). Prometo que las cosas se pondrán más "intensas" desde ahora, pero este era necesario. Así que nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

Era muy temprano y todos se encontraban semidormidos en el patio esperando al bus, no había amanecido, había silencio y quizás los más despiertos eran los profesores que organizaban cada cosa sucedidas y pasaban algo de estrés despertando a los muchachos para que formaran cerca del portón. Se podía escuchar ronquidos en todo el colegio.

Jaspe se había recostado a una pared y Peridot traía esta vez su portátil, revisaba cada documento del drive, encontrándose que todo estaba en su lugar. Perla, Garnet y Amatista se sentían un poco cada vez más victoriosas, solo era cuestión de tiempo que Peridot tomase la información y la enviara a Diamante Azul.

Por otro lado Steven dormía, recostado a Perla y ella le peinaba con cariño, le revisó el bolso, verificando por quinta vez que todo estuviese en su lugar, ese día Steven tenía educación física así que le había empacado mucha, mucha agua.

—Formen, han llegado ya los buses.

Escucharon, de inmediato Jaspe cuestionó en voz baja y con mal animo:

—Si sabemos todo esto no entiendo por qué debemos seguir viniendo.

—Si nuestras familias se enteran de nuestra ausencia estemos en problemas—Dijo Peridot, cerrando la laptop y metiendola al bolso:—Además, a donde vamos estaremos lejos de Diamante Amarillo., creo que podremos conversar mejor de esto—Explicó.

—Steven—Perla levantó al chico:—Steven Universe, ya es hora de irnos.

—¿Ya se van?—Preguntó él, rascándose los ojos con sus manos:—Está bien ¡Hasta luego!

—Cuidate, rarito—Se despidió Amatista, yéndose a la formación.

—Portate bien—Dijo Garnet.

—Cualquier cosa me llamas—Se despidió Perla.

Steven las vio ubicarse en la fila de alumnos frente a la puerta y luego las vio salir a los buses que esperaban afuera, hizo silencio unos segundos y luego se volteó recibiendo un golpe con un balón en el rostro, se sobó la cara y observó al diablito que había hecho eso:

—¡Cebolla!—Exclamó, de inmediato el niño le arrebató el bolso y salió corriendo:—¡Ey! ¡Vuelve acá!—Lo persiguió.

Habían entrado al bus, Amatista se hubiese sentado atrás con los alborotadores del salón, pero esa única vez se sentó al frente con Garnet y Perla, estando detrás de ellas Peridot y Jaspe, que evitaba que otra persona se sentara en el tercer espacio del asiento. Los profesores empezaron a pasar lista y luego de varios minutos de verificación el bus arrancó en viaje, no había mucha bulla por el sueño, Peridot aprovechó el momento y sacó su laptop para continuar revisando y ordenando la información.

—Peridoto, deme la laptop.

—¿Qué?—Se quejó la muchacha:—¡¿Por qué?!

—No está permitido esos aparatos en esta salida, creí que usted había escuchado las normas ayer.

—...Pero... ¡Pero no me la puede quitar! ¡Es mía!—Se quejó.

—¿Quiere que llame a sus padres?—Amenazó la profesora, viendo a la alumna quedarse callada, le quitó la laptop:—Así está mejor—Dijo, yéndose.

—Reportaré esto—Se chilló Peridot con lágrimas en los ojos y voz baja.

—Oh, rayos—Balbuceó Perla:—¿Te la devolverán, no es así?

—Si lo devuelven—Contestó Amatista, abriendo una chupeta:—Si no lo hicieran deberían pagarlo. Per, relájate, ya ganamos.

—Yo no estaré tranquila hasta que envié la información a Diamante amarillo—Se quejó Perla, cruzándose de brazos.

Garnet no habló, se mantuvo callada todo el viaje, mirando por la ventana y algo distante de sus amigas que pronto comenzaron a discutir, pero ella pareció ignoralos gran parte del tiempo hasta que todos se durmieron, primero Amatista, luego Peridot y después Perla. Jaspe quedó despierta, siendo de las pocas personas, incluso los profesores se dormían. Fue entonces que ella se acercó a Garnet y preguntó:

—¿Qué te sucede? Has estado más distanciada de lo normal ¿Acaso no soportas el dolor de la herida? No deberías estar aquí si quiera.

—Debo proteger a las muchachas—Contestó Garnet:—¿No lo crees raro, Jaspe? Diamante Amarillo está muy tranquila aunque hubiésemos obtenido información. Me preocupa.

—Estaremos lejos de ella por ahora, no creo que debamos preocuparnos demasiado.

Concluyó Jaspe, recostándose al espaldar de su silla y cruzándose de brazos, desvió su mirada a Peridot mientras comenzaba a nacer en ella la preocupación, luego miró la ventana y el paisaje del cielo azul y las cada vez más rurales casas, exhaló preocupada ¿Qué había sido de Lapislázuli? Se encontraba preocupada, pero solo preocuparse no era suficiente. El día que la secuestraron juró encontrarla y ese juramento seguía de pie.

Fue a los diez minutos que reaccionó y en silencio se levantó y caminó a la profesora dormida, extendió su mano al bolso y con cuidado sacó la laptop de allí, regresándose rápido a su asiento y despertando a Peridot, no le dejó hablar, empujó el aparto en su abdomen mientras ella abría los ojos lentamente. Le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio y Peridot asintió medio dormida. Abrió la laptop y continuó su trabajo tranquilamente, conectado el drive de internet portátil y buscando la información.

Garnet despertó a Amatista y a Perla, ellas desviaron la mirada a Peridot trabajando y montaron guardia a la profesora, se quedaron en silencio vigilando que nada sucediese, cuando entonces escucharon detrás de ellas:

—¡Ajá! ¡Peridoto! ¡Regresalo!

Era increíble, otro profesor había llegado enfurecido y jaló la laptop, pero esta vez Peridot hizo fuerza para que no se la llevaran mientras el profesor lo jalaba, de un momento improvisto, Jaspe saltó con un puñetazo en la mandibula y el profesor cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente. Perla se levantó de un salto y lo sentó en un asiento simulando dormir, regresó a su puesto, todos bajaron la guardia cuando en un segundo, las manos de la profesora interfirieron y quitaron la protatil rápido.

—¡Que decepción, Peridoto!—Reclamó la profesora metiendo la portatil en su bolso:—Estarás castigada—Caminó a su asiento y allí miró a sus alumnos y alzó la voz:—¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Prepárense!

—Esto no podría ser peor—Balbuceó Perla para si misma.

Estaba en educación física, Steven terminó de correr ese día en la cancha y se acercó a su bolso para agarrar su cantimplora con agua, saludó a unos amigos y revisó sus cosas, pero al tomar su cantimplora se dio cuenta que estaba vacía, sólo podía ser una cosa: Cebolla. Exhaló, miró a su profesor y avisó:

—¡Voy a los bebederos!

Se retiró corriendo por la cancha hacia la zona de bebederos, llegó algo cansado, tuvo que rodear las gradas pero ya estaba allí, así que oprimió el botón del filtro y colocó su cantimplora, que empezó a llenarse con agua fría, tarareó entonces una canción cuando la sombra de alguien le tapó el sol, volteó instintivamente, viendo el rostro de su profesor de deportes y casi de inmediato un fuerte golpe lo tumbó al suelo, no pudo gritar, el dolor no lo dejó y no había nadie que lo defendiera, Perla, Amatista, Garnet, ellas se habían ido. Fue golpeado de nuevo, esta vez en la cabeza, logró mirar hacia arriba, viéndolo con un bate.

—Lo llevaré ahora.

Escuchó, parecía que hablaba con alguien, intentó escapar cuando recibió un ultimo golpe que lo dejó en la inconsciencia, para él, todo fue negro después.

* * *

 **Como les había dicho, ya nos estamos acercando al final y las cosas se ponen cada vez un poco peor (?) Espero que disfrutasen el cap. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **...Sí, no hay "gema del capitulo" hoy, pero pronto lo habrá.**


	15. Chapter 15

Al bajar del bus divisaron un campo verde brillante por el sol, humedecido que daba un delicioso aroma a montaña y vientos continuos y frescos que eran regulados por los casuales árboles que por allí se encontraban. La mayoría de los estudiantes se emocionaron por empezar su trabajo puesto para la salida, pero cinco personas no: Garnet, Amatista, Perla, Jaspe y Peridot, quienes no deseaban en ese momento disfrutar del lugar, en cambio, su único objetivo ahora era obtener la laptop para enviar la información.

—Bien muchachos—Anunció la profesora, caminando con su delgado porte entre los estudiantes:—Harán grupos de cinco, tomarán cada grupo un mapa con un número diferente, o más bien, yo les daré a ustedes un mapa con un número diferente, éste mapa estará marcado con un color los lugares a dónde deben ir a identificar el tipo de suelo y las plantas que allí están ¿Entendido? Deberán recolectar la información, harán un informe que lo entregarán dentro de una semana. Ahora, tienen dos minutos para poder organizarse.

Terminó de explicar y Garnet se recostó al tronco de un árbol, disimulando su dolor y manteniendo una actitud calmada, no había dicho de su herida a sus amigas, la única consciente de ello era Jaspe.

—Estamos completas. Ahora, tenemos que encontrar la manera de obtener la laptop para enviar la información por correo.

—Tengo una idea—Dijo Jaspe, apretando sus nudillos:—Llevamos a la profe a parte y le noqueamos con un puñetazo y...—Hizo silencio al ver a su profesora acercarse:—Hola.

—¿Completas aquí?—Preguntó ella.

—Sí—Contestó Perla:—Ya estamos completas.

—Excelente, tomen este mapa—Abrió su bolso, mostrando adentro la laptop de Peridot (Que todos miraron fijamente) y lado unos mapas enrollados con cintas de colores, rebuscó un poco con indecisión, sacó entonces uno atado con una cinta amarilla y azul oscuro y extendió a Perla:—Vayan a los lugares y comiencen a trabajar. Peridot, sigues castigada, no lo olvidaré.

—Gracias profesora.

—Amatista, los papeles de tus chucherías no los botes por aquí—Indicó la profesora, con cierta delicadeza.

—¡Profe! ¡Ya nos organizamos!

Exclamó un muchacho por otro lado, la profesora metió la mano en el bolso y sacó sin pensar dos veces un mapa con una cinta unicolor rosada, luego la lanzó al chico y volvió su mirada hacia el grupo de muchachas, una mirada que ellas no lograron descifrar ni siquiera saber el por qué, pero que Peridot y Jaspe la encontraron muy conocida sin saber por qué, luego la vieron partir a los demás grupos.

—Esta nueva profesora de biología es rara—Comentó Amatista:—¿Si le colocamos sedantes en el agua y le quitamos el bolso?

—¿De dónde conseguiríamos sedantes aquí?—Cuestionó Peridot:—¡Estamos en medio de la nada!

—Sea como sea, empecemos el trabajo y a nuestra distancia comenzaremos a planear, pero adelantemos, si terminamos rápido tendremos oportunidad de conseguir la portátil—Indicó Perla, abriendo el mapa:—Alguien que sepa.

—Yo.

Jaspe tomó el mapa y lo observó, miró su alrededor ubicándose en las estructuras conocidas y luego miró el mapa, rápidamente identificó el lugar en donde se encontraban, encontró los puntos cardinales y dio la dirección hacia dónde tenían que ir, era un sitio marcado con azul y amarillo intercalado en el mapa. Empezaron las cinco a caminar, dejando a los grupos atrás, Garnet tomó disimuladamente el brazo de Jaspe para caminar con mayor fluidez y se mantuvo cerca de ella, mirando el mapa por minutos enteros, en silencio, hasta que ese silencio se volvió muy grande, Peridot miró hacia atrás y notó que ya no lograba ver a los otros grupos.

—¿No estamos muy alejados?

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó Perla, logrando ver una zona de tierra con flores azules a la distancia:—Mientras más lejos mejor, hablaremos con fluidez sin preocupación.

—No sé Jaspe ¿La profe no te recordó a alguien?

—Sí, pero no creo... ¿Verdad? ¿A quién sería?

—Puede que estén paranoicas—Amatista se alzó de hombros.

—Debe ser eso.

Llegaron al lugar y encontraron las flores rojas, azules y amarillas en diferentes arbustos y tierra color oscuro que las chicas identificaron rápido como suelo franco, para luego sacar una lista de tareas dónde habían tres cosas por hacer, dos eran en grupos y una individual, así que se dividieron: Jaspe y Garnet harían trabajo pesado al adentrarse en la zona con árboles, Amatista y Perla recolectarían muestras de las plantas arbustivas y Peridot recogería algunos frutos y semillas por otra zona de árboles cercanos.

No hubo mucho más que decir en ese momento, se separaron, Garnet y Jaspe se fueron por su lado hacia la zona de árboles, con la lista de cosas que debían buscar y agradeciendo tener mucha fuerza física, pero las dos sabían que el mayor esfuerzo le tocaba a Jaspe, se volvió obvio cuando Garnet tuvo que detenerse y recostarse a un tronco de un árbol, notoriamente adolorida, sosteniendo su herida y pronto dejando caerse al suelo, apoyando sus rodillas, quejándose en silencio.

—Debo llevarte con la profesora.

—No—Se negó, tomando aire y levantándose mientras su cuerpo sudaba:—Yo puedo.

—No te dejaré—Insistió Jaspe, tomándole de los hombros, mirándola a los lentes oscuros que ella llevaba:—Estás grave ¿No?

—No puedo dejar desprotegidas a las chicas—Se defendió Garnet, quitándose los lentes oscuros y mirando fijamente a los a Jaspe, observando bien esos ojos amarillos con sus ojos azules/rojos:—Es mi deber... se lo prometí a RoseQuarzo.

—No lo entiendes ¿Verdad? No puedes defenderlas así, déjamelo a mi—Jaspe la soltó:—Con tus heridas no harás nada.

—Sé que no seré de utilidad pero ellas me necesitan, yo les doy seguridad y les guío, sin mi, ellas caerán más por sus miedos que por cualquier otra cosa—Explicaba, viendo a Jaspe tomar distancia nada convencida.

—Ellas son fuertes, pero tú ahora estás débil por e...—Se detuvo en seco como si el aire hubiese salido de su cuerpo, pareció petrificada.

—¿Jaspe? ¿Te sucede algo?—Preguntó, viendo como la muchacha caía hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos y golpeándose contra unas piedras:—¡JASPE!—Gritó Garnet:—¡JASPE!—Sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo que le hizo callar de inmediato, ella llevó una mano a su brazo herido y sacó de allí un dardo que observó borroso por unos minutos antes de caer también.

Había pasado quizás media hora o cuarenta y cinco minutos haciendo su trabajo cuando Peridot culminó su labor, así que guardó las cosas en su bolso y decidió salir de la zona de árboles, había hecho mil planes dentro de su cabeza para poder obtener su laptop, aunque de todos los planes siempre había algo que le tenía en duda y siempre era algo diferente. Así que hizo el plan número mil uno mientras avanzaba distraída hacia donde se había separado, pero al estar a una distancia adecuada observó a su profesora, con su cabello castaño amarrado, observando algo que ella no lograba ver. Se acercó corriendo y exclamó:

—¡Profe! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Al irse acercando vio algo entre los arbustos y en la distancia adecuada logró identificar la melena despeinada de Jaspe y Amatista llena de tierra y hojas, por otro lado estaban Perla y Garnet inertes, ocultas entre las flores. Se detuvo en seco y vio a su profesora voltear a verla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una mirada victoriosa. Fue entonces que la reconoció, esa sonrisa de mofa, esa mirada maliciosa. Aquella profesora tomó su cabello castaño y con cuidado se lo quitó, mostrando su cabello amarillo cuidadosamente recogido, esos ojos azulados fueron farsa también, se quitó los lentes de contacto mostrando un iris amarillo y luego se deshizo de su disfraz de profesora, quitándose las ropas que le hacían ver más rellena de lo que era y el maquillaje cuidadosamente hecho para que pareciera otra persona y allí estaba: La sierva más lean de Diamante Amarillo.

—Peridot—Sonrió, desenvainando una cuchilla hacia ella:—Diamante Amarillo quiere hablar seriamente contigo.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Me extrañaron? Sí, sí, lo sé, debieron pensar "Ahora el fic valió berenjena y no podré ver mi lemon entre Jaspe y Garnet", okno u.u (Aunque sería interesante ¡Digan 'Sí' si quieren que lo escriba como extra). Pos no, principalmente por qué no sabía como continuar, tenía indecisión (Para indecisa, yo), además mis clases iban a acabar conmigo (P*** universidad), pero ya estoy en vacaciones y definitivamente terminaré este fic, sea como sea. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero publicar pronto.**

 **Y no, no hay todavía "gema del capítulo".**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 ***Además, después de estar escuchando Servando y Florentino y Floricienta mientras escribía, no salió nada mejor. Sí, veía florincienta ajajajajaja, que pendeja era de niña. Pos la vida sigue ¿No?**


	16. Chapter 16

El fuerte dolor de su cabeza le aturdió los primeros minutos en que estuvo despierta, minutos que no existía mundo a su alrededor, donde el frío ni el calor existían, dónde la suavidad y la dureza no se diferenciaban, minutos eternos en que su mente divagaba intentando encontrar el camino a la consciencia que había perdido horas antes pero que para ella fue un instante... Al abrir sus ojos sólo encontró una pared amarillenta frente a ella y debajo de su cuerpo, el helado suelo, duro, pero esas sensaciones eran rotas por los fuertes dolores en su cuerpo, dándose cuenta que estaba cubierta de heridas aunque no lograba recordar cómo se lo había hecho e intentó encontrar el norte de su situación, cerrando, en su cansancio, los ojos, viendo como una película lo que había sucedido:

Habían escuchado a Garnet gritar y en el sobre salto, Amatista corrió hacia los árboles dando sólo como una vaga indicación un "Espérame aquí", pero aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire para Perla, quien nerviosa, se quedó con sus manos temblando y esperando a que regresara y así pasaron quince minutos, cuando escuchó unos pasos pesados y algo arrastrando, llevó la mirada hacia dónde nacía el sonido, encontrando a la profesora que arrastraba con fuerza a sus tres amigas.

—¡¿Profesora Erina?! ¡¿Qué hace?!

—Deja de llamarme profesora de una buena vez—Indicó la profesora, soltando a las chicas y sacando de sus ropas un aparatito pequeño que Perla no logró ver:—Ustedes son tan toontaaas que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de la trampa.

Apretó sus dientes con rabia, sintiéndose estúpida por la situación presentada, tomó la pala con la que recogía muestras del suelo y se dispuso a pelear contra su supuesta profesora, quien en ningún momento dejó de sonreír. La vio acercarse mientras el viento le acariciaba, encontrando cabellos dorados sobresalir debajo del cabello castaño que no era más que una vil peluca. Cuando estuvo cerca, se abalanzó a ella, dispuesta a golpearla, pero fue bloqueada fácilmente, para luego sentir el aparatito en su abdomen y escuchar aquella voz maliciosa:

—A Steven le encantará verte...

—...¿Steven?

Balbuceó cuando sintió corriente pasar a su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse del dolor, dificultándole la respiración, evitando que se defendiera, sintió su cuerpo quemarse hasta el punto que cayó al suelo sin poder moverse, escuchando solo la risa de aquella malévola mujer que parecía disfrutar la situación. Fue golpeada varias veces y por minutos se mantuvo inerte, muy parecida a desmayada hasta que escuchó a la profesora hablarle a alguien más y entre el viento que sacudía fuerte la situación, escuchó la voz temerosa de Peridot:

—Giallo.

De allí no recordaba más, pero ahora, con su mente en claro entendió la trampa perfecta que le habían hecho: Su profesora de biología no había sido más que una infiltrada de Diamante Amarillo para poder investigar a Steven y a ellas y así armar su plan desde un principio, los grupos de cinco no eran coincidencia, Garnet, Amatista, Jaspe, Peridot y ella eran cinco y el hecho de que la profesora rebuscara tanto un mapa con la única cinta bicolor no fue por nada. Todo lo que necesitaban para saber que era una trampa allí estaba puesto y en ningún momento se dieron cuenta, simplemente no prestaron atención.

Fue entonces que su cabeza fue iluminada de nuevo, esta vez por su preocupación que le gritó con fuerza ¡Steven! Había sido capturado desde antes y ella no hubo nadie que lo protegiera. Tembló, se levantó de un salto y gritó con fuerza para darse cuenta segundos después que estaba en una celda, no tenía salida. Volvió a gritar, desesperada y con sus ojos húmedos, comenzó a llorar mientras golpeaba las paredes de la celda.

—Ey, P—Escuchó a Amatista en la celda de a lado:—Estoy aquí, haces mucho ruido.

—¡Amatista! ¡¿Estás bien?!

—Sí, todas estamos bien, bueno, no sé Garnet, no la he escuchado—Contestó Amatista.

—Estoy bien.

Lograron escuchar la voz de Garnet, parecía hablar con esfuerzo y en un tono pesado, siendo seguido unas respiraciones forzosas como si quisiera recuperarse de mucha agitación física.

—¿Qué sucedió como ustedes? ¿Cómo fue que las capturaron?

—No sé—Logró escuchar a Jaspe:—Discutía con Garnet y sentí un fuerte dolor, no recuerdo más.

—Jaspe cayó—Continuó Garnet:—Cuando me di cuenta, alguien me disparó un dardo y no recuerdo más.

—Cuando llegué a donde estaban ellas me encontré a la profe y...—Amatista hizo silencio unos segundos, parecía recapacitar:—me disparó algo... no recuerdo qué era, dijo algo sobre Steven...

—¡Steven!—Exclamó Perla:—¡Tienen a Steven!—Chilló:—Tengo que salir de aquí.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose, escucharon la risa de quien se había hecho llamar profesora y con ella unos quejidos muy conocidos, hubo pasos hacia las celdas dónde estaban ellas mientras escuchaban esa voz familiar llena de odio:

—¡ERES UNA BASURA! ¡CONFÍE EN TI! ¡ME SACRIFIQUÉ POR TI! ¡TE ODIO PERIDOT! ¡TE ODIO! ¡MUÉRETE!

Quedaron en silencio mientras veían avanzar a Giallo, sonriendo, con Lapislázuli, completamente golpeada y llena de sangre, amarrada con cadenas mientras forcejeaba e intentaba liberarse, detrás de ellas dos estaba Peridot, quien avanzaba a paso más lento y al ver a las otras cinco chicas en las celdas, impresionadas, indignadas y sin saber qué sucedía, retiró la mirada seriamente.

—Cállate, enclenque.

Sentenció Giallo, tirando a Lapislázuli a una celda y cerrándola con llave, para luego pararse en el pasillo frente a las cinco chicas, tomando a Peridot por los hombros, abrazándola orgullosa y luego soltó una risa victoriosa y burla hacia las chicas, quienes sin pestañear miraban hacia la pequeña cuatro ojos allí parada, silenciosa.

—Peridot, ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?

Peridot tardó minutos enteros, casi una eternidad en moverse, pero avanzó entonces a la celda de Jaspe y con sus manitas temblando, abrió la reja, viendo a la gran muchacha quedarse parada, estática, igual de confusa que las demás.

—Seré breve—Indicó:—Jaspe, como mi guarda espalda tienes el privilegio de salir de estas celdas y unirte a mi y a Diamante Amarillo.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, déjame explicarte, yo...

—¿Nos has traicionado?—Cuestionó Jaspe de inmediato:—¿Decidiste unirte a Diamante Amarillo? ¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Después de todo lo sucedido, tú has seguido a esa maldita?!

—Todo tiene un motivo, por eso, Jasper, yo...

—¡NADA!—Gritó enfurecida Jaspe, tronándose los dedos:—¡¿SABES LO QUÉ NOS HA HECHO?! ¡CAPTURARON A LAPISLÁZULI! ¡APUÑALARON A GARNET! ¡INTENTAN MATAR A STEVEN! ¡PIENSAN QUE ERES SOLO UNA INÚTIL! ¡¿Y AUN ASÍ LE SIGUES?! ¡MALDITA ENCLENQUE! ¡¿CÓMO NOS HAS HECHO ESTO?! ¡¿ACASO NO SOMOS NADA PARA TI?! ¡HABLA!

Pero Peridot no respondió, bajó la mirada y apretó sus puños como si intentase contenerse, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y vio a Lapislázuli que la miraba con odio, miró al otro lado, observó a Amatista y a Perla, indignadas, decepcionadas, llevó entonces la mirada al frente, observando a Jaspe, que por el silencio de la chica, avanzó hacia ella, saliendo de la celda, la alzó por la ropa y empuñó una mano.

—Primero muerta, sabandija.

Peridot agarró aire para gritar, pero Jaspe la soltó mientras se retorcía en sí misma y luego fue empujada por Giallo hacia dentro de la celda, encerrada de nuevo.

—Es una lástima Peridot, parece que ninguna de estas dos zopencas eran tus amigas ¿Nos vamos? Todavía tienes que armar la bomba.

Peridot se levantó del suelo sin decir y echó una mirada de nuevo hacia las muchachas, escuchó los insultos de Lapislázuli y a Jaspe retorcerse de dolor, vio a Garnet, Perla y Amatista que le seguían con la mirada. Desvió su mirada al pasillo mientras caminaba y antes de salir por la puerta, escuchó a Amatista.

—Sí, Peridoto, vete con Diamante Amarillo, las dos se merecen a sí.

Mordió su lengua mientras sus ojos se humedecían, salió del pasillo y cerró la puerta, dejándolas encerradas.

* * *

 **Realmente intento adelantar lo más que puedo para no iniciar clases y esto sin concluir, aunque no le falta mucho para el final (Pero si me sigo extendiendo pos sí, serían otros cuatro meses más de hiatus al fic). Vemos como algo nuevo sucedió y Lapislázuli volvió a aparecer (no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda). En el prox. capitulo me tardaré un poco más, pero no se preocupen, este fic llegará a su fin en algún momento (¿Lol?), y sigue sin haber gema del capitulo, pero no se preocupen, lo habrá pronto (—Pero eso lo dijiste hace muchos caps atrás... —Shhh... lo habrá pronto). Espero que le gustase el cap.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	17. Chapter 17

Mordió su labio inferior con impotencia mientras cerraba la puerta de aquella lujosa oficina, adornada de cortinas doradas y paredes amarillas, quizás muy brillante para cualquier persona pero no para Diamante Amarillo, quien esperaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo unos papeles concentradas.

Tragó en seco al escuchar que la puerta se abría, entraba Giallo y caminaba con su frente en alto y su mirada por encima de los demás con cierto orgullo, se dirigía a su jefa.

—Giallo.

—Sí, mi Diamante.

—¿Todo en orden?

—¡Claro! Llevé a Peridoto a que cumpliera sus obligaciones laborales, las hizo todas justo como usted dijo, mi Diamante.

—Bien, Peridoto—Llamó Diamante Amarillo:—Tomese un descanso mientras preparo su próxima tarea. Vete ahora, Giallo te avisará.

—Sí, mi diamante.

Contestó Peridot, apretando sus puños detrás de su espalda al ver la sonrisa burlona de Giallo combinada con aquella mirada despectiva. Sintió rabia pero sólo tuvo opción de tragar saliva y continuar su camino hacia afuera, abrió la puerta con sus manitas y puso un pie fuera de la oficina, para entonces cerrar la puerta y trancarla, deteniéndose allí, sin moverse y preocupada, pensando en la situación que se había armado. Suspiró y emprendió su caminata por el pasillo hasta unas puertas más adelante, encontrándose con el almacén de medicinas, entró allí y rebuscó entre los estantes hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: Una jeringa y un frasquito transparente con un líquido adentro. Los tomó y con eso salió, tomando esta vez otro caminado que la llevó a las escaleras de abajo, buscó el camino de la izquierda observando varias puertas cerradas pero se detuvo en la primera, abriéndola.

Entró, Steven estaba allí, sentado, con su cuerpo inflamado, sus brazos morados y rojos por la violencia de los golpes, apresados por la muñeca con unas cadenas que le apretaban por la hinchazón de su cuerpo. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas, un ojo estaba morado, casi completamente cerrado y su boca llena de sangre que escurría por una comisura. Peridot tomó aire al mismo tiempo que tembló por la brutalidad de los golpes que había recibido Steven.

—¡Peridot! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Escóndete que te verán!

—Jum, Steven, estás despierto, que sorpresa—Avanzó a él, llenando la inyectadora con el líquido del frasco:—Lo tomaré en cuenta cuando la última parte del plan de Diamante Amarillo comience a realizarse.

—¿Diamante Amarillo? ¿Qué dices?

Pero ella no respondió, simplemente se acercó a él y le inyectó el líquido en el brazo mientras buscaba un sitió el cual mirar para intentar ignorar los ojos atentos de steven.

—¿Y las chicas?

—En sus respectivas celdas—Tomó distancia.

—Nos has traicionado...—Balbuceó él:—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te importamos?

—Esa pregunta no tiene valor.

—¡¿Siempre supiste lo de Lapislázuli?! ¡¿Acaso nunca te importó ella?!—Exclamó él, viendo como los ojos de Peridot se humedecían y ella mordía sus labios:—¡Era tu amiga! ¡Pensé que la querías! ¡Todos eramos tus amigos!

—Haz silencio.

Mandó, con su voz tensa y cercana a romperse mientras llevaba sus manos hacia atrás y las apretaba en puños temblorosos.

—¡¿Jasper no era tu amiga?!

—¡Cállate!—Exclamó Peridot, cerrando los ojos, con su rostro ruborizado ligeramente.

—¿Y Amatista y Perla? ¿Y Garnet? ¿No eran tus amigas?—Cuestionó:—¿No te importaron nunca? ¡¿Y yo?! ¡¿No te importo?! ¡¿No te importa que yo muera?!

—¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes!

Exclamó Peridot dejando escapar unas lágrimas, tirando la inyectadora y el frasquito al suelo, cual se rompió en varios pedazos, ella salió corriendo sin dejarlo hablar, cerrando la puerta de un golpe , trancándola y yéndose lo más rápido que pudo.

Steven se vio completamente sólo en la habitación, con el dolor, cada vez menos, de los golpes. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, se encontró decepcionado, furioso y triste por la traición, sólo le quedó lamentarse, no sólo por él, sino por sus amigas capturadas en sus celdas, maldiciendo cada minuto en que entregó su confianza a Peridot desde que la había conocido.

En algún momento, no supo cual, las cadenas dejaron de apretarle las muñecas y después de un rato, mucho más largo, se dio cuenta que podía zafarse con un poco de esfuerzo, así que movió como pudo su muñeca, dobló sus palmas, se lastimó, pero zafó primero su mano derecha y luego la izquierda, quedando libre. Avanzó viendo el frasquito roto y lo levantó, leyendo la etiqueta. El nombre, algo difícil, no logró pronunciarlo, pero si leyó lo demás.

—Antiinflamatorio esteroideo.

Hizo una pausa sin saber qué significaba "esteroideo", pero el antiinflamatorio si supo y entendió por qué se había logrado zafar, pero no entendió por qué Peridot le había inyectado eso. Caminó a la puerta pretendiendo abrirla para darse cuenta que por dentro se necesitaba una llave. Hizo una mueca e investigó con la mirada la celda, encontrando no muy lejos del suelo un conducto de ventilación grande y por allí entró.

Se arrastró como pudo y con dificultad logró subir una inclinada que allí había para luego volverse horizontal completamente e ir unidireccional unos metros hasta que en un punto comenzaba a dividirse. Sin saber bien por donde ir continuó derecho en silencio, hasta que en una de las desembocaduras logró ver a Peridot, mirando a todos lados, parecía nerviosa y luego, ella corrió hacia la derecha, lo más rápido que pudo, como si no hubiese un mañana. Pensó en seguirla, tal vez así lograría dar con las chicas, cruzó en la bifurcación hacia la derecha y encontró que no había bifurcaciones y avanzaba sólo hacia un punto alejado, así que se arrastró por allí, escuchando los pasos de Peridot que corría apurada como si intentara escapar de algo. Luego escuchó una puerta justo debajo de él, y, a un metro, había otra desembocadura, se asomó.

Observó que había sólo dos celdas en ese lugar, pero a diferencia de las demás tenía vidrio hermético y grueso que separaba la parte de adentro con la parte en la cual se encontraba Peridot, y allí, en esas celdas y separadas habían dos personas, estaban inertes, parecían dormir.

—¡Papá! ¡Mamá!—La escuchó llorar:—¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡Despierten!

La vio golpear el vidrio con fuerza, esperando partirlo mientras ella llamaba a sus padres con fuerza, gritando sus nombres.

La puerta se abrió y entró Giallo, acercándose al vidrio y sin mirar a Peridot.

—Oh, Peridoto ¿Por qué vienes a los lugares donde Diamante Amarillo te ha prohibido venir?

—¡¿Qué le hicieron a mis padres?!—Gritó Peridot, volteando a verla con lágrimas en los ojos, enfurecida y con sus manos empuñadas.

—Duermen por un hipnótico*—Explicó Giallo:—Fueron inútiles en hacer las tareas impuestas por Diamante Amarillo, y como sabes, ella no quiere inútiles.

—¿Qué le pasará a ellos?

—Nada, claro, si tu colaboras, como te dije anteriormente Peridoto, la vida de tus padres está en tus manos manos, tu decides... ¡Ah! Y si rompes el vidrio, que lo dudo ajajaja, las puertas se cerrarán hermeticamente y la ventilación especial que tienen esas celdas inundarán este ambiente con CO2 y Metano ¿No quieres que ellos mueran, verdad? Así que cuidado—Advirtió con una sonrisa victoriosa:—Bueno Peridoto, tu hora de descanso ya pasó ¿Vamos al trabajo?—Pero notó que la muchacha no se movió:—No seas llorona, sólo tienes que colaborar con Diamante Amarillo para que ellos vivan, así que muévete.

La empujó hacia afuera, saliendo de la vista sorprendida de Steven que sintió extrema lástima y dolor, ahora entendía bien que sucedía ¡Un extorsión muy sucia! Se indignó al saber lo bajo que había caído Diamante Amarillo y determinación para salvar a sus amigas, entendiendo que ahora todo dependía de él.

—Si pudiera... empezar a ser—Cantó Perla en voz baja, acurrucada en una esquina, apretando sus manos mientras las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro:—La mitad de lo que crees de mi...—Tapó su rostro con sus manos sin dejar de llorar:—Cualquier cosa podría hacer...

—Y podría aprender a amar—Escuchó a Lapislázuli continuar:—Steven un día la cantó—Informó:—Me pareció muy linda, creo que iba...

—Cuando veo como actúas...—Balbuceó Perla, entre lágrimas:—Preocupándote si volveré... cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar... como tú...

—Siempre pensé que era mala...—Balbuceó Peridot aquella canción que una vez escuchó de Steven:—Ahora sé que es verdad—Continuó, sintiendo que podía entender a la perfección esa última parte:—Pues, creo que eres tan bueno... y no soy nada como tú.

Suspiró resignada mientras tomaba el taladro y lo encendía, colocándose las gafas de protección y lamentándose cada momento en el cual se encontraba allí.

—Miro a dónde vas, sólo te adoro—Cantó Lapislázuli:—Desearía saber... qué te hace pensar que soy especial.

—Si pudiera empezar a ser—Entonaron en una voz deprimente en busca de esperanza Amatista y Perla:—Algo que te haga bien, quisiera hacer cualquier cosa, quisiera aprender a amar...

—Cuando veo como miras cualquier cosa podría hacer y podría aprender a amar... como tú—Cantaron las tres juntas:—amar como

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando el cap! (:nomedigas:) Y pos quería explicar unas cosas que se me olvidó explicar el cap. pasado:**

 **1.-Giallo: ¿Por qué Giallo? ¿Quién es Giallo? Se pronuncia "Yialo" y se refiere a la Perla de Diamante Amarillo, ¿Por qué le pusiste así? Pos porque poner "Perla de Diamante Amarillo" era muy... bah, no cuadraba bien y ya tenemos a nuestra amada Perla ¿No? Así que Giallo, que es un subgenero de peliculas de policías y thriller, además de que significa "Amarillo" en italiano me pareció el nombre perfecto y bonito para la Perla de Diamante Amarillo.**

 **2.-¿Qué es un hipnótico? Pos es un fármaco depresor del sistema nervioso central que produce sueño.**

 **Espero que haya quedado claro y le gustase el capitulo. Es gracioso, tenía planeado que fuese un fic de 10 capítulos y ya voy por el 17, tengo planeado ahora que sea de veinte y pos ya ni me crean de cuantos caps vamos a tener, sólo sé que nos acercamos al final (—¡Eso lo estás diciendo desde hace siete capítulos! —Shh...)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Ah, y pos la canción, es que me pareció perfecta la parte de "Siempre pensé que era mala, ahora sé que es verdad porque eres tan bueno y no soy nada como tú" para esta escena, aunque si me preguntan, en la serie esta canción quedaría bien con las gemas cantándola a Rose/Steven porque ellos son tan puramente buenos...**


	18. Chapter 18

Había estado vagando por los ductos de ventilación por ya casi una hora, ahora sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que verdaderamente se encontraba perdido, no identificaba en dónde estaba por la simpleza de que ya no había ninguna rejilla que le mostrara el exterior, así que con todo su afán y determinación recorrió y recorrió hasta que en un momento improvisto hubo un desliz y él cayó tontamente por allí y chocó contra una molesta rejilla vertical que se encontró metros abajo, se aguantó el grito de dolor para no causar ruido pero supo que ya esa caída había sido escandalosa. Dirigió la mirada fuera de la rejilla y encontró una celda blanca, vacía y completamente abierta ¡No podía creerlo! Había llegado de nuevo a las asquerosas celdas donde les habían encerrado, así que haciendo mucha fuerza empujó la rejilla hacia afuera hasta lograr romperla y así logró salir del ducto de ventilación.

Al ver el pasillo que se extendía por fuera notó que no era el mismo lugar en el cual él había sido encerrado, lo confirmó al dar un paso a fuera y escuchar la voz de Perla, quien lloriqueaba. Se emocionó, supo que todas estaban allí, así que imprudentemente corrió, se dirigió hacia la voz, no estaba muy lejos, la observó llorar en una esquina, Amatista parecía dormir en su celda.

—Chicas ¡Aquí estoy!

Exclamó alzando sus brazos y volviéndose el centro de miradas de las muchachas allí capturadas, creyó que primero escucharía a Perla, pero no, la primera que escuchó fue a Lapislázuli decir:

—Steven… ¡Eres tú! ¡Oh! ¡Steven!

— ¡Lapislázuli! ¡Estás viva!

—Steven—Llamó Perla, con lágrimas en los ojos: — ¿estás bien? Perdóname por no protegerte… yo… yo…

—Perla—Escuchó a Garnet: —No llores, él está bien, ahora sólo hay que salir de aquí.

— ¿Cómo haremos eso?—Preguntó Amatista: —Si Jaspe hasta ahora no ha podido romper la celda entonces nadie lo hará.

—Encontraré las llaves—Steven alzó una mano: — ¡Ya regreso!

Exclamó y corrió por el pasillo, Perla gritó preocupada pero fue callada por todas, quienes no deseaban llamar más la atención de lo que ya habían llamado. Era peligroso y confiaban que no hubiese cerca nadie que pudiese escucharlo o verlo.

Peridot había entrado al cuarto de seguridad en suplencia de uno de los vigilantes del edificio, sentada en una silla algo alta en la que le costó montarse miró las pantallas que allí reflejaban todo lo que sucedía en todo el lugar, su mirada se fijó en Diamante Amarillo que parecía muy concentrada en sus asuntos como para notar que Giallo estaba a su lado admirándola como si fuese una diosa. Quizás tampoco le prestaba atención porque Giallo siempre lo hacía, siempre le admiraba como si fuese una Diosa. Miró luego la habitación donde sus padres se encontraban, los observó recostados a la pared de sus celdas, dormidos. Sintió un puyazo en su estómago y desvió la mirada con dolor, intentó distraerse observando otras grabaciones aparentemente normales mientras sentía la amargura de ser una traidora, entonces, lo notó ¿Dónde estaba Steven? Abrió bien sus ojos observando la celda vacía y luego la rejilla del ducto ¡Había escapado! Palideció y buscó en las demás cámaras hasta llegar a las celdas donde estaban las otras, vio a Steven correr por el pasillo en busca de las llaves, supo lo que haría, agarró entonces un comunicador y habló rápido.

—Deja todo donde estás—Mandó, viendo al vigilante del lugar a través de la cámara, él la escuchaba: —Ven a la cabina de seguridad ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Enviaré a un reemplazo rápido allí! Pero deja las cosas, te necesito aquí ¡Ya!

Observó que él dejaba las llaves y toda cosa que traía en una silla y salía corriendo del lugar, sintió alivio pero luego entró en pánico ¿Ahora qué? Se estremeció bastante al darse cuenta que si entraba aquél vigilante y veía que Steven liberaba a las chicas estaría en graves problemas, tampoco tenía una excusa para dar, no había emergencia, todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan. Tembló. Sus manos sudaron y ella comenzó a buscar algo con qué escapar de la situación y entonces notó que en una esquina había una pistola encima de una mesita. La tomó, sus manos se estremecían y sudaban, ella colocó la silla a un lado de la puerta y luego se paró allí, esperó unos minutos largos, eternos y cuando por fin alguien abrió, ella empujó la puerta para cerrarla debido a que había quedado atrás y con la culata del arma golpeó al vigilante con tanta fuerza que lo desmayó, lo observó caer y ella se bajó de la silla, la arrimó a la pantalla y luego tiró al vigilante allí para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Steven llegó de nuevo frente a las celdas de sus amigas, abrió la más próxima: La celda de Amatista, quien saltó hacia afuera estirando su cuerpo y dando las gracias, liberó entonces a Perla, quien se abalanzó sobre él llorando, lo abrazó y lo besó con preocupación, como una madre lo haría.

— ¡Oh Steven! ¡Prometo nunca más dejarte solo!

—Perla, tranquila—Amatista la apartó: —Yo también estoy feliz, pero déjalo respirar.

Luego la celda de Garnet se abrió y ella le sonrió, estiró su mano a él y le acarició la cabeza para luego comenzar a levantarse con cuidado por el dolor, él entonces preguntó:

— ¿Estás bien, Garnet?

—Lo estoy.

Se limitó a contestar mientras el sudor de la fiebre bajaba por su cuerpo y el punzante dolor le comía por dentro.

Abrió la celda de Jaspe, quien en su brusca actitud dio gracias y en un acto que a él y quizás a todas las demás le pareció sorprendente, pasó a la celda de Garnet y la ayudó a salir tomándola del brazo y gruñendo al sentir el calor de la piel oscura.

Steven de último liberó a la maltratada Lapislázuli, quien lo abrazó de inmediato, aguantando el llanto, apretándolo a su cuerpo mientras agradecía verlo bien, sano y salvo.

—Lapis ¡No sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti!

—Steven—Ella tomó distancia y lo observó con una sonrisa:—Aquí el importante eres tú.

Lo besó en la frente con cuidado y se levantó, tomándolo de la mano y recuperando un poco la luz de su mirada.

—Sólo debemos encontrar a Peridot y…—Decía y su mano fue soltada por Lapislázuli, Jaspe gruñó, Amatista desvió la mirada y Perla, con cuidado, anunció:

—Peridot es una traidora, Steven, ella nunca estuvo de nuestro lado, siempre le sirvió a Diamante.

—Te equivocas—Negó él: —Está siendo extorsionada ¡Diamante Amarillo ha capturado a sus padres y le han amenazado a ella!

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?

— ¡Lo vi! ¡Si no hace el trabajo que le han puesto matarán a sus padres!

Amatista llevó sus a manos a su boca, una reacción que normalmente sería de Perla, y con una voz sorpresiva, exclamó:

— ¡Sabía que no podía traicionarnos así!

—Baja la voz, Amatista, nos escucharán.

Mandó Garnet, en su voz seria de siempre ocultando su malestar.

—No hay nadie—Steven se alzó de hombros: —Las llaves estaban en una silla y…

— ¿Cómo no puede haber nadie?—Preguntó Jaspe: —Diamante Amarillo no cometería un error así…

—A menos que no fuese un error—Añadió Lapislázuli: —Que fuese premeditado y que no fuese Diamante Amarillo la que lo hizo.

Fue el centro de miradas y todos comprendieron lo que quería decir, pareció entonces las cosas tan claras para los otros cinco que casi exclamaban todos juntos al darse cuenta, pero no lo hicieron debido a que las puertas se abrieron y alguien entró corriendo, todos miraron dispuestos a pelear con quien sea pero en cambio observaron a Peridot, quien se paralizó al ser el nuevo centro de miradas, no supo que decir, sus labios temblaron pero ella quiso parecer seria, se posicionó seria y al abrir la boca no dijo lo que en un segundo pareció indicado, se dejó caer al suelo mientras lloraban y tapándose los ojos, exclamó:

— ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡No he querido! ¡Lo siento!—Lloró, apoyando una mano en el suelo mientras que con la otra tapaba su rostro: —Sé que lo que he hecho no tiene forma de expiarse… pero, yo…—Con la mano que ocultaba su rostro se tapó la boca, sus gruesas lágrimas cayeron al suelo y ella pareció darse cuenta de la gravedad de todo el asunto: —No tengo excusa, las coloqué en la boca del lobo, ahora sufrirán por mi culpa… yo… yo…

—Peridot—Dijo Lapislázuli, dando un paso hacia ella, se agachó entonces para estar cerca de su altura, seria: —No llores—Intentó calmar, pero su voz no fue dulce, parecía juzgarla y odiarla cada segundo: — ¡Qué dejes de llorar!—Exclamó con fuerza y allí sus ojos azules se cruzaron los verdosos ojos de la chiquilla.

—Ya no hay manera de escapar, una vez que se den cuenta de todo… nos…

—Shh…—Lapislázuli calló las palabras de temblorosas, sonrió: —No nos va a pasar nada ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque yo, Lapislázuli, informante de Diamante Azul seré quien les haga pagar cada una de las cosas que nos han hecho—Se levantó, peinando su cabello con una mano: —Tengo un plan.

* * *

 **Hola, ha pasado un tiempo, he estado ocupada con las clases, pero como ya dije, este Fanfic lo termino, no falta mucho y podemos notarlo, todavía no hay gema del capítulo (Sólo falta una nada más), espero que lo disfruten.**


	19. Chapter 19

La puerta que daba al pasillo de las celdas se abrió, Giallo dio un paso adentro mirando hacia todos lados con el ceño fruncido y un comunicador en su mano, avanzó sin decir nada un tanto molesta mientras examinaba cada parte del pasillo y revisaba las celdas desde afuera, todo parecía normal. Se asomó frente a la primera y examinó a Amatista, en el fondo, cruzada de brazos, al lado de esa celda estaba encerrada Perla, quien se encontró en una esquina. Garnet en la que seguía, recostada a la pared, casi acostada en el suelo. Jaspe a un lado, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado y después Lapislázuli, dándole la espalda.

Aunque pareció normal, Giallo no se vio convencida, así que tomó el comunicador, lo llevó a su boca y habló:

—Peridot, aquí las prisioneras están tranquilas ¿Seguras que hay alboroto?

 _—_ _Sí, vi a través de las cámaras que intentaban salir._

Giallo cortó la comunicación y quedó pensativa minutos enteros, les dirigió una mirada severa a cada una y luego una sonrisa algo pícara, se acercó a la celda de Lapislázuli y pateó un barrote mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante ligeramente.

—Oh, Lapislázuli, intentando escapar nuevamente—Movió su cabeza ligeramente de un lado a otro en forma de negativa: —Da lástima tu patética existencia.

—Eres una maldita, Giallo ¿Acaso no ves que si me sucede algo malo Diamante Azul irá contra tu miserable jefa?

Cuestionó Lapislázuli, volteando, se sentó en el suelo y ocultó sus manos en su falda.

—Ajajajaja, tan tonta, obviamente todo ha sido calculado con tanto amor que sabemos que Diamante Azul no nos afectará a nosotros—Se echó a reír: —Si un 'accidente' causado por el linaje de RoseQuarzo terminara en tu muerte…—Su sonrisa fue malévola.

— ¡¿Piensas culpar a Steven de mi muerte?! ¡Eso nadie lo creerá!

— ¡Idiota! Claro que no, nadie lo creería, pero sí creerían que estás tres tontas—Señaló las celdas de Perla, Amatista y Garnet: —Han acabado con tu vida con la confusión de que tú lo has matado.

—Serás maldita—Insultó Lapislázuli entre dientes: — ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Abominación!

Giallo se limitó a reírse de aquello y llevó entonces el comunicador a su boca, con expectante voz llena de malicia activó el aparato y dijo en voz victoriosa y algo divertida, haciendo esa típica sonrisa suya que resultaba tan molesta para muchos:

—Peri… Electricidad para la celda siete.

De inmediato Lapislázuli gritó con fuerza, como si hubiese sido apuñalada a profundidad, quedó sin respirar por casi un minuto y cayó adolorida hacia el suelo, convulsiva y debilitada completamente. Giallo se mofó, divertida, mirando con picardía y odiosidad, no notó entonces que Jaspe había salido de su celda, sólo se dio cuenta cuando la tuvo detrás y a pocos centímetros, tronándose los dedos. Se alarmó al mismo tiempo que palidecía, sacó de su bolsillo el aparatito que usaba para electrocutarlas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Jaspe la golpeó brutalmente y la tumbó, chocó contra los barrotes y gritó, el comunicador cayó a un lado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que lograran escapar?

Jaspe no respondió, la tomó del brazo y la lanzó a la celda que anteriormente había ocupado ella, la cerró y captando la mirada de Giallo, expresando toda su malicia en el brillo dorado de su mirada, tomó el comunicador y lo llevó a sus gruesos labios, pronunció entonces en el mismo tono que aquella malvada mujer había pronunciado minutos atrás:

—Peri, electricidad a la celda seis.

Giallo gritó desaforada mientras sus ojos giraban hacia atrás y su cabello se erizaba a causa de la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, ella se estremeció y quedó tendida en el suelo unos cuantos minutos mientras Jaspe aprovechaba para abrirle a las demás, cuando obtuvo de nuevo la consciencia vio a las cinco chica justo en frente de la celda seis, entendió entonces que Peridot le había traicionado y armado un plan en contra. Rabiosa, se levantó cuanto pudo y se pegó a los barrotes como si lograse salir por ellos, desfigurando su rosto.

— ¡Me encargaré de matarlas! ¡Pedazo de niñas estúpidas!

—Ah, no, no—Se echó a reír Perla, tan elegante como siempre: —No somos niñas estúpidas, somos...

—Las gemas de cristal—Avisó Garnet, mirándola seria y desde arriba a Giallo, sosteniendo su herida con una mano y manteniendo su porte firme: —Chicas, vámonos.

Giallo gritó furiosa, golpeando el suelo con sus puños mientras las veía marcharse, les insultó por bastantes momentos hasta que se vio completamente sola en aquél lugar, hasta que no hubo nadie allí que escuchara sus gritos, hasta supo que no podría salir por sí misma, así que tomó mucho aire en sus pulmones y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos buscando, encontró entonces su celular en un estuche plástico que le aislaba de la electricidad, lo tomó y marcó, el primer número que en ese momento se le ocurrió.

 _—_ _¿Aló?_

Escuchó aquella voz que le heló la sangre, se sintió abochornada por lo ocurrido y por haberse dejado engañar, fue entonces que lamentándose y con su rostro escondido entre sus labios empezó a hablar, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Mi Diamante… yo…

 _—_ _¿Sucedió algo, Giallo?_

—Las prisioneras escaparon, las cinco, me imagino que el hijo de RoseQuarzo también escapó—Confesó mientras sus lágrimas caían al suelo, sin dejarla hablar continuó: —No fue mi culpa, fui engañada, Peridot nos ha traicionado, me dijo que había visto alborotos en las celdas, que fuera a revisar…y…

— _Enviaré un respaldo para que te saque de allí, el plan está básicamente hecho, solo necesitamos que el niño Steven sea llevado a la bomba ¿Has entendido?_

— ¿cómo haré eso, mi Diamante?

Creyó escuchar un ligero resoplido parecido a una risa por parte de Diamante, pudo imaginarla sonriendo malévola, con aquellos labios carnosos mostrando una sensual y línea curveada hacia arriba y con sus ojos brillando como el oro en un día claro, la imaginó tan maléfica sentada en su escritorio, recostada a su silla que por un minuto se estremeció y agradeció no ir en contra de ella:

 _—_ _Divide y vencerás._

La llamada se cortó y ella quedó temblando por lo fría y sádica que había notado la voz de Diamante Amarillo en aquél justo momento, tan fría y fuerte que por segundos creyó se congelaría.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando las puertas se abrieron y escuchó pisadas fuertes que podía reconocer muy bien, sintió su cuerpo temblar y se abrazó a sí misma recostada a la pared, sabía quién venía y aquello le aterrorizaba. Sólo la escuchó detenerse frente a los barrotes:

—Giallo, has sido una niña descuidada.

Volvió su mirada a un lado, la observó, divisó bien aquellos ojos color verde eléctrico y aquél cabello blanquecino y de extrañas ondulaciones, con quizás la peor de todas las sonrisas vistas y de un tamaño colosal. Tragó en seco mientras la reja se abría.

—Malaquita

* * *

 **¡Holaaaa! ¡Pos aquí traigo éste capítulo! Nos acercamos cada vez más al final y nuestro grupo de protagonistas están a punto de vérselas verdaderamente feas, apareció entonces Malaquita (Pero Fax, es Malachite. —Sh... déjalo así y disfruta).**

 **Quiero aclarar que me tomé en serio lo de hacer el extra lemon yuri hard de GarnetxJaspe, así que después del final tendrá un cap extra.**

 **Pos ya hemos llegado muy lejos todos, yo por escribir algo tan largo y ustedes por aguantarlo ajajajaja xD Pero gracias, espero actualizar pronto.**


	20. Chapter 20

Steven abrió bien sus ojos al ver como con tanta gracia como las bailarinas de ballet y la destreza de los samuráis, Perla podía defenderse con una daga que Jaspe había arrebatado a uno de los tantos guardias que allí había, era impresionante como la joven chica mantenía el equilibrio, la belleza y elegancia mientras peleaba. Por otro lado estaba Amatista, tan brutal como Jaspe, sólo que más pequeña, no tenía piedad de nadie y quizás lo increíble era que seguía manteniendo esa actitud relajada, aunque más increíble fue Lapislázuli, nunca creyó que realmente era fuerte, y era que Jaspe había tenido razón con un comentario dicho hacía unos minutos atrás:

—El nombre "informante" sólo es una manera discreta de decir "espía secreto".

Ya podía verlo, era verdad. Lapislázuli hizo que todo el grupo hiciese silencio y se ocultara bajo la tranquilidad de un pasillo ya vacío, ella estaba de primera en la esquina escuchando los pasos que ahora se acercaban, había hecho una organización perfecta, ahora esperaba en completo silencio y con sus labios apretados por la tensión.

Los pasos ahora estaban más cerca que nunca, ella tenía una cuerda que había quitado a uno de los vencidos y ahora había hecho un lazo en la punta lo suficientemente grande para que su mano entrara por él, aunque no tenía ni idea que haría con aquello.

—Vienen muchos y con escudos—Avisó: —arrebataré escudos, así que alguien acá deberá hacerse cargo de llevarlo.

—Yo.

Pronunció Steven y escuchó de inmediato la queja de Perla, pero recibió la mirada iluminada y comprensiva de Lapislázuli y Garnet, quienes sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Es mejor así, Perla—Susurró Garnet: —Todos necesitamos pelear, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder una de nosotras, que somos buenas peleando para sostener un escudo. Steven lo hará.

Aquello causó la resignación de Perla, Lapislázuli no dijo más, apretó la cuerda en su mano, enrojeciéndose la piel de ésta y cuando creyó que era el momento tomó la larga cuerda y la movió por arriba y lanzó hacia el otro lado, metiendo dentro del lazo una extraña estatua de la tan mortífera Diamante Amarillo sentada en un trono. Jaló la cuerda y el lazo se cerró mientras que escuchaba a un grupo adelantarse.

—Jaspe, agarra y cuando te diga, jala—Ordenó.

Jaspe, Amatista, Lapislázuli agarraron la cuerda, cuando se asomó los primeros guardianes de aquél lugar con sus escudos, Lapislázuli exclamó y antes de darle tiempo a ellos de reaccionar, ellas jalaron y la estatua fue arrastrada hacia adelante y cayó hacia ellos que no lograron protegerse a tiempo, fueron aplastados pero conscientes y heridos.

—Quítenles las armas. Steven, agarra el escudo.

—Sólo tienen armas de fuego—Revisó Perla, rápido:—No sé usar estas armas.

Jaspe agarró entonces varias y las revisó, parecía juzgarlas con precaución, parecía buscar una indicada.

— ¿Tú sabes?—Le preguntó Steven.

—Sí, pero esto no es para mí.

— ¿Y para quién?

—Para Peridot—Avisó, desechando todas las armas al darse cuenta que ninguna les serviría a la pequeña, no porque no supiese, sino porque eran demasiado grandes para ella.

—Peridot no es buena golpeando—Avisó Lapislázuli, tomando una pistola: —Pero es muy buena con armas de fuego.

Sonrió, estiró sus manos hacia arriba y disparó a uno de los tubos que pasaban por el techo, casi paralelos a los ductos de ventilación, se enserió y anunció:

—Tápense la boca y la nariz, cuando dispare correremos todos lo más lejos posible por la derecha ¿Entendido?

No dio tiempo a que ellos se prepararan cuando disparó a los tubos: La presión del gas les hizo casi imposible ver cuando empezó a emanar, pero todos corrieron para la derecha como tenían previsto, al principio se sintieron pesados, mareados y al punto de ingresar a la inconsciencia, pero después de alejarse lo suficiente se recompusieron, ahora estaban en una sala diferente, los pasillos adornados con tonos verdes y amarillos, no había ventanas pero sí aire acondicionado y una alfombra rojo brillante que guiaba a dos pasillos opuestos entre sí. Después de dudar un poco, decidieron por el que se veía más discreto.

Peridot temblaba en la cabina de control en la que se encontraba, había perdido algunas cámaras debido al gas de alta presión que evitaba la visión, buscaba en todas los estantes de aquél cuarto de control en el que se encontraba, el sudor bajaba por su frente y sus lentes se resbalaban de su nariz. Había visto a Diamante Amarillo por los pasillos, acercándose al cuarto de control.

La puerta se abrió repentina, volteó rápido con sus manos escondiendo un arma que sólo había visto una vez en su vida y que nunca había utilizado, pero era la única que había allí. Divisó entonces a Diamante Amarillo, con una sonrisa maligna y una mirada llena del fuego insano de una obsesión por venganza.

—Mi… mi diamante. Ho…hola…

—Hola, Peridoto—Saludó Diamante Amarillo, entrando: —Que oportuno verte, quería un reporte de lo que exactamente pasaba.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí misma y se paró unos metros a lado de la chica, quien se sintió diminuta, las dos sabían que estaban en bandos contrarios pero quizás fue masoquismo, querer darle larga o (En el caso de Diamante Amarillo) querer observar el terror en los ojos de una de sus traidores antes de matarla.

—Usted sabe muy bien lo que exactamente pasa—Contestó Peridot.

—Quería escuchar tu último reporte, Peridoto, siempre hiciste buenos reportes. Pero es una lástima que quieras desperdiciarte en esto, en apoyarlos cuando yo te ofrezco las mejores oportunidades.

—Usted sólo se ofrece buenas oportunidades a usted misma, no a mí, ni a mi familia, hemos sido sus lacayos por años y eso no parece interesarle hasta que necesita de nosotros. Ahora tiene a mis padres encerrados y al borde de la muerte por sus caprichos. No creo que sea justo.

—Oh, pequeña, no, tú no sabes lo que es "justo", porque mantener inútiles como ellos no lo es—Contó, sacando una navaja de su bolsillo:—Lo único bueno que salió de ellos has sido tú, pero tu incompetencia ha cegado tu inteligencia y has decidido traicionarme. Eres una niña que no sabe absolutamente nada.

—Aparentemente, mi diamante—Contestó, apretando el arma entre su espalda y sus manos: —Sé más que tú—Sacó rápido su arma y sin darle tiempo, disparó, la vio de inmediato retorcerse en el suelo mientras una fuerte descarga eléctrica le paralizaba el cuerpo. Se acercó: —Tonta.

Sentenció, corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola y continuando su carrera hacia el pasillo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Pudo ver a través de sus lentes que a la distancia venían sus amigas y Steven, exclamó con euforia y al estar cerca se lanzó hacia ellas para abrazarlas.

Lapislázuli y Amatista la atajaron y fue un triple abrazó, para luego tomar distancia.

— ¿Están todos bien?—Preguntó Peridot.

—Lo estamos—Contestó Amatista: —Ya estamos aquí ¿Ahora qué haremos?

—Diamante Amarillo está en el cuarto de control, debemos ir rápido a su oficina y contactar desde allí a Diamante Azul—Anunció la muchacha: —Les guiaré.

— ¿Por qué está allá ella?—Cuestionó Perla, sorprendida.

—Les cuento en el camino, vámonos.

Se desviaron a otra dirección entonces, esta vez Peridot encabezaba siendo la única que conocía muy bien aquél lugar, llegaron a aquella sala que daba los dos pasillos y tuvieron que taparse la nariz para no respirar el gas que todavía escapaba e invadía cada parte del lugar, encabezaban. Se fueron al pasillo opuesto donde observaron varias puertas, no reconocieron ninguna y de último una escalera que llevaba a otro pasillo arriba y allí, justo allí, de último, una gran puerta color amarillo. Entraron. Era el despacho de Diamante en aquél cuartel.

Cerraron la puerta con seguro e intentaron no ser perforados por el amarillo que les rompía las retinas, demasiado amarillo para ellas, avanzaron por el lugar dándose cuenta de lo lujoso que era para luego caer en la situación que debían apresurarse en contactar con Diamante Azul.

—Diamante Amarillo tiene un serio problema con los colores.

Opinó Perla, mientras Lapislázuli se dirigía a la computadora y el teléfono del lugar, las cosas ahora sólo dependían de que ella pudiese contactar a su Diamante y aguantar mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

Garnet se sentó en uno de los cómodos muebles y se retorció en sí misma mientras oprimía su abdomen con sus manos. Amatista se acercó a ella y le colocó las manos en las rodillas.

— ¿Estás bien, Garnet?

—Sí, lo que sea que me ha inyectado Peridot me hizo bastante efecto—Contestó, con una sonrisa: —No te preocupes.

—Pero no te ves tan bien —Se acercó Steven.

—Oh, Steven, no te preocupes tanto, realmente lo estoy—Respondió, extendiendo una mano hacia él y acariciándole el rostro: —Gracias por pensar en mí.

Desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y vio a Jaspe acercándose, no habló en esos próximos segundos y supo que Jaspe tampoco lo haría pero no podía dejar de verla acercarse, quizás esperaba algo, quizás sólo quería verla cerca, se sorprendió cuando la vio sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos y extenderlo hacia ella: Unos lentes oscuros.

—Toma, maniaca de los lentes.

Dijo aquella ruda muchacha, su voz fue brusca y su tono agresivo pero era sólo un notorio disfraz para su preocupación. Garnet le dirigió una sonrisa y se colocó los lentes, sintiéndose ella de nuevo.

—Gracias, Jaspe.

No recibió respuesta y el lugar se llenó de un profundo y asfixiante silencio mientras que Lapislázuli intentaba comunicarse con Diamante Azul, algo que los primeros minutos pareció frustrante, pero luego comenzó a ser logrado, sólo que no hablaban correctamente, en cambio, parecían comunicarse con claves, dando ligeros golpecitos al teléfono que parecían aleatorios, pero al fijarse era un complicado sistema de claves de sonidos.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la puerta de entrada fue abierta con fuerza y casi rota al chocar contra la pared, todos llevaron la mirada allí y la vieron, Diamante Amarillo con sus ojos enrojecidos en furia.

—Tú ¡Maldita enana!

Gritó la mujer, completamente fuera de sí misma, abalanzándose contra Peridot, quien hincó hacia atrás del susto, pero antes de ser tocada, Jaspe se había lanzado contra Diamante, la había arrojado al suelo cayéndole encima y siendo golpeada contra la pared mientras la gran mujer, irreconocible en ira, intentaba liberarse.

— ¡VÁYANSE!—Gritó Jaspe, intentando detenerla:—Escapen, ¡Yo la retendré!

—No, claro que no—Exclamó Lapislázuli.

—Fuera—Mandó Garnet, levantándose: —Guíen a Steven a un lugar seguro mientras llegan los refuerzos.

Jaspe fue lanzada hacia un lado y Diamante Amarillo se incorporó con poderío, sonrió malévola y pateó a la guardaespalda con mucha fuerza. Perla y Amatista fueron contra Diamante pero ésta, en toda su excelencia, las repelió golpeándolas a las dos y arrojándolas al suelo y mostrando el marcado nivel que les diferenciaba.

— ¡FUERA!

Gritaron Jaspe y Garnet al mismo tiempo, como una orden, lanzándose hacia Diamante Amarillo las dos al mismo tiempo, sin intenciones de detenerse, Lapislázuli apretó sus puños pero finalizó por tomar a Steven y a Peridot de la mano y huir con ellos dos hacia el pasillo.

—FUERA DE AQUÍ, GARNET, AMATISTA, PERLA, ESCAPEN.

Exclamó Jaspe, empujando a Garnet hacia atrás y luego empuñando su mano contra Diamante Amarillo, quien no parecía esforzarse en lo más mínimo al pelear.

Garnet jaló a Amatista y a Perla, corrió con ellas hacia la puerta y al estar unos pasos de ésta, las empujó fuera y velozmente cerró la puerta con seguro, quedando tres personas allí dentro. Volteó y vio como Jaspe era tirada contra el suelo y luego miró a Diamante Amarillo, quien le devolvió la mirada con superioridad y malicia.

Acomodó sus lentes, el encuentro era inevitable y fue consciente que si perdían iban a ser asesinadas

* * *

 **Y he vuelto a actualizar. Todavía no hay gema del cap, creo que en el siguiente sí, ya podemos oler el final del fic, estamos a la vuelta de la esquina, calculo que dentro de unos dos o tres capitulos terminaremos este fic y podré hacer el Yuri hard lemon de GarnetxJaspe (—Pero no me gusta esa pareja y tampoco el lemon! —Shh,... sólo siente el amor en tus huesos). Espero que les haya gustado y sí, sé que preguntarán "Ajá, y malaquita donde está¿?, qué sucedió con el extraño hombre que acompañaba a Diamante Amarillo?", sólo les diré "Paciencia, mis queridos saltamontes.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21

Acomodó sus lentes en su rostro mientras preparaba su cuerpo para lo que sería una fuerte lucha. Su herida, todavía delicada le llenaba de un agudo dolor que le estremecía, pero lo sabía, Garnet muy bien sabía que no era momento de llorar ni de retorcerse en el suelo, tampoco de ser débil, debía luchar, luchar con la furia que una enfurecida Jaspe y una casi loca Diamante Amarillo peleaban hasta la muerte. El fuerte sonido del lugar destrozándose retumbó en sus oídos y sólo dio un paso atrás preparándose para la pelea.

Diamante Amarillo logró lanzar a Jaspe hacia el escritorio, cual fue destruido y la ruda y musculosa chica exclamó en un chillido de dolor que pareció agobiarla.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, valiente, fuerte, intimidante, siendo ahora el centro de atención de Diamante Amarillo, quien entrecerró los ojos para verla, quizás como una burla, quizás no podía creerlo, la vio estallar en carcajadas, unas profundas y malignas risas que resonaron en la habitación, se enserió luego y comentó en una manera un tanto fuerte, un tanto cínica, un tanto maligna:

—¿Has vuelto tú aquí? ¿A enfrentarme? ¿Acaso quieres morir? ¡Sólo eres una débil seguidora de RoseQuarzo! ¡Puedo ver lo que realmente eres!

Sus palabras sonaron tan vacías y llenas de odio que sintió lástima, una dolida lástima al ver en aquellos ojos amarillo la soledad que aquella mujer poseía. Sonrió, le dirigió una de sus sonrisas más confiada y contestó:

—No. No lo has visto.

Acomodó sus lentes y dio pasos hacia el escritorio, donde estaba Jaspe, extendió una mano a su amiga herida, que rugía en rabia y mirando a Diamante Amarillo fijamente, continuó:

—This is Garnet, back together. And i'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because I'm so much better, and every part of me is saying "Go get 'er.", the two of us ain't gonna follow your rules, come at me without any of your fancy tools—Apretó la mano de Jaspe y la levantó, decidida:—Let's go, just me and you. Let's go, just one on two.

Pudo ver la ira de Diamante Amarillo, quien en un acto imprevisto se abalanzó hacia las dos chicas, Garnet entonces decidió soltar la mano de Jaspe y las dos se separaron tan rápido como pudieron y se movieron por toda la habitación hacia el otro extremo, quedando justo detrás de aquella furiosa mujer.

—Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

Retaron en una sola voz Garnet y Jaspe, viendo como Diamante Amarillo volteaba a ellas mientras apretaba sus labios y sus puños. Aquella mujer se dirigió hacia Garnet, quien se acercó corriendo decidida a su oponente mientras mantenía aquella sonrisa en su boca. Garnet veloz, esquivó un puño de ella, de Diamante, sintiendo su furia, su ira, su enojo, pudo ver el rencor que la conformaba. Seguía esquivándola, seguía retándola.

—Can't you see that my relationship is stable? I can see you hate the way we intermingle—Se alejó en un salto se mantuvo quieta mientras que con una mano hacia una seña negativa— but I think you're just mad 'cause you're single.

De inmediato vio como Diamante Amarillo sacaba de sus ropas un arma, pero mucho antes de poder hacer algo, Jaspe le tomó la mano y la apartó de la vista de su oponente, abalanzándosele como una bestia, arrebatando el arma y partiendola en sus manos como si fuese un juguete.

—You're not gonna stop what we've made together.

—We are gonna stay like this forever.

—f you break us apart we'll just come back newer, and we'll always be twice the gem that you are—Sus voces volvieron a unificarse mientras tomaban distancia las dos jóvenes y veían a su oponente levantarse:—I am made o-o-o-o-of, lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of.

 _lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove, lo-o-o-o-ove._

No, no le era grato a Diamante Amarillo escucharlas, podía jurar que aquellas palabras nacidas de un sentimiento se volvían en aquella mujer una tortura insoportable, lo confirmó cuando tuvieron que separarse de nuevo para esquivar otro de sus ataques, esta vez, fue Jaspe la perseguida, pero ésta no pensó en seguir esquivando, empuñó una mano e interceptó el momento oportuno para poder golpearla, logró hacerlo, aunque luego fue azotada contra uno de los estantes (que cayó al suelo) y pisada cruelmente en la garganta.

Garnet saltó hacia Diamante Amarillo y lo golpeó con fuerza con sus puños, pero ésta resistió el golpe en su lugar y luego la sujetó del brazo con malicia para azotarla también sobre Jaspe, pisándola, riéndose. Tomó entonces a Jaspe y la tiró contra la puerta, cual colapsó hacia el otro lado generando un fuerte ruido, hizo lo mismo con Garnet, quien cayó encima de Jaspe.

—This is who we are, this is who i am—Logró levantarse con bastante esfuerzo mientras sus brazos temblaban, su amiga se incorporó de nuevo y le ayudó a ponerse de pie: —And if you think you can stop me, then you need to think again—Volvió a retar, más seria que antes:—'Cause I am a feeling, and I will never end—Oprimió sus nudillos, preparándose para continuar la pelea:—And I won't let you hurt my planet, i won't let you hurt my friends.

Retrocedieron cuando vieron a Diamante Amarillo acercarse, ésta fue detrás de Garnet, de nuevo, quien apenas se mantenía debido a que su herida había vuelto a abrirse en su abdomen, pero era aquello que ella amaba lo que evitaba que cayera de nuevo.

—Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able.

Volvió a decir, siendo golpeada contra la pared, pero mantuvo su fuerza para poder retenerle el brazo por suficiente tiempo, hasta que Jaspe, usando toda la fuerza de sus piernas, pateó a Diamante Amarillo hacia la otra pared, haciéndola estremecer del dolor.

—Can't you see that my relationship is stable—Esta vez fue Jaspe quien se pronunció sobre Diamante Amarillo, dandole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro:—I know you think i'm not somethin' you're afraid of.

—'Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of.

Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, empuñando sus manos y golpeando así a Diamante Amarillo, juntas, viendo la sangre salpicar del rostro de la mujer, que hacía rato ya había perdido la cordura en el odio, resentimiento y la ira.

Vio como su contrincante se levantaba como animal salvaje y comenzaba a atacarles en un ritmo frenético y aparentemente aleatorio, apenas les daba tiempo de moverse en aquél pasillo para esquivar los golpes, muchas veces fueron heridas por una devastada y enloquecida Diamante Amarillo, pero eso no les detendría, no a las dos, no juntas.

—But I am even more than the two of them, everything they care about is what I am.

Volvieron a decir, juntas, tomando suficiente distancia para ver como ella agarraba la fuerza suficiente para atacarles.

—I am their fury—Pronunció Jaspe, preparando sus músculos para lo que venía.

—I am their patience—Dijo Garnet, develando una sonrisa victoriosa mientras se ponía en posición.

Diamante Amarillo arremetió con furia contra ellas, con toda su fuerza, con toda su locura, fue a encestarle una patada a quien fuese, a quien lograse dar, intentaría romperle las costillas de un solo golpe para luego verla morir mientras la otra, todavía viva, lloraba desesperada y pedía clemencia. Pero no sucedió, entre las dos chicas, sonrientes y victoriosas detuvieron el ataque. Diamante Amarillo quedó estupefacta y paralizada ante aquello.

—I am a conversation.

Cantaron, a un mismo ritmo, a una misma voz, en un mismo tono, como si fuesen una, como si sus alas se hubiesen conectado y hubiese habido una fusión entre ellas, como si un lazo más fuerte que cualquier cosa les uniera.

Las dos muchachas aprovecharon sus capacidades y lograron lanzar a Diamante Amarillo al otro lado del pasillo, viéndola estrellarse contra el suelo.

 _I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of._

—¡No! ¡No me ganarán! ¡Ustedes morirán! ¡Destruiré todo lo que tenga que ver con Rose!

Gritó Diamante Amarillo, golpeando la pared en un punto especifico al levantarse, escuchando como las pequeñas bombas del pasillo se accionaban, sabía muy bien que no habría tiempo de escapar para ellas dos, que heridas no correrían tan rápido, mucho menos cuando estaba ella interrumpiéndoles el paso.

—And it's stronger than you.

Jaspe y Garnet corrieron hacia Diamante Amarillo, no pensaban en parar, no iban a detenerse aunque eso significara arrollarla contra el suelo, y así fue, o casi fue, Jaspe logró golpearla antes de pasar por allí, dejando el camino libre, para luego tomar a Garnet, alzándola en sus brazos y así escapar más rápido, muchísimo más rápido, corriendo como si en sus pies hubiese un cohete o algo parecido.

 _Lo-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of, l_ _o-o-o-o-ove_

 _And it's stronger than you._

Fue dejada atrás, muy atrás, sin poder moverse del dolor, sin poder correr y se horrorizó al escuchar que el tiempo de escape había acabado, que ya no podría salvarse de las explosiones de las pequeñas bombas y cubrió su cuerpo con sus manos envueltos en guantes amarillos mientras escuchaba el estridente ruido de las primeras explotar en su oficina y como avanzaban las explosiones hacia ella.

 _O-o-o-o-of l_ _o-o-o-o-ove o-o-o-o-of_

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _O-o-o-o-of l_ _o-o-o-o-ove lo-o-o-o-ove._

Habían escapado, pero Jaspe no soltaba a Garnet, quien sangraba por la profunda herida que tenía en el abdomen, sintieron el lugar estremecerse por las bombas, sabían bien que no aguantaría mucho y debían salir rápido, pero el mayor peligro (Diamante Amarillo), ya había sido vencido, así que no debían que preocuparse.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me costó un poco hacer este cap, principalmente por la canción "Stronger than you", que realmente no sabía en qué idioma ponerle ¿Español Latino? ¿Español de España? ¿Inglés? ¿Italiano, que es mi favorito? Principalmente y estuve muy firme por mucho tiempo en que podía poner un fandub muy bueno, pero decidí por un oficial, el problema fue que mi oficial favorito es la versión Italiana, me encanta, la rima, lo que dice Garnet, todo, pero sabía que aquí la mayoría no esté familiarizado con ese oficial, así que pensé en español, pero habiendo una versión Latina y una Española ¿Cuál poner? Me gustan las dos, las dos tienen sus pro y contra, no supe cual, así que me fui al carajo y la puse en inglés. Espero que les gustase y lo disfrutaran.**

 **Ya nos queda poco.**

* * *

 **Personaje del capitulo:**

 **Nombre: Granate (Garnet)**

 **Color: Rojo oscuro.**

 **Edad: 17 años.**

 **Estatura: 1.78mts.**

 **Hobby: Ser ella misma, ser la líder de sus amigas, cuidar a Steven, competir con Jaspe.**

 **Amigos: Steven, Amatista, Perla, Jaspe, Lapislázuli y Peridot.**

 **Situación sentimental: Estoy hecha de amor.**

* * *

 **Y cómo no, el último personaje y uno de los más hermosos para mí.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	22. Chapter 22

Detuvo su andanza mientras sus piernas temblaban, podía sentir sus rodillas a punto de falsear y su corazón saliéndose de su pecho debido a los fuertes palpitos, no soltaba todavía a Steven ni a Peridot, les apretaba la mano con tanta fuerza que les empezaba a causar dolor. Estaba llena de adrenalina, asustada por sus amigas que corrían peligro y con la amargura en su garganta de haberlas abandonado, podía sentirse peor, no en ese momento.

—Lapis, déjame ir, yo traigo el escudo, déjame protegerlas.

Insistió Steven, pero ella no lo soltó, ni le prestó atención, estaba demasiado atenta en buscar la salida del lugar y alejarlos del peligro como fuera posible, escuchó luego unos pasos y al ver, Perla y Amatista llegaban corriendo, con una misma expresión en su rostro.

—¿Dónde están?...

—Se encerraron, Lázuli—Contestó Perla, apretando sus puños:—Lucharán con Diamante.

—¡Volvamos!—Exclamó Amatista:—No estoy de acuerdo en esto ¡Debemos enfrentar todas a Diamante Amarillo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo estar aquí simplemente mientras ellas pelean allá!

—No—Negó Perla:—Nosotras... nosotras no debemos ir. Ellas son fuertes—Apretó sus puños con impotencia:—Seríamos un estorbo, además, debemos sacar a Steven de aquí, debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro, podremos volver después de eso pero Steven es la prioridad.

—¡Me niego!—Se quejó Steven.

—Lo que dice Perla es verdad—Peridot se afinó la garganta:—No te podemos mantener aquí, lo importante para ellos es matarte. Luego se inventarán cualquier excusa.

—También debemos llevarte a ti, Peridot—Avisó Lapislázuli:—No eres tan buena en batalla.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me niego!

—¡Te negarás otro día!—Exclamó Amatista:—Guíanos a la salida ¡O te haré papilla!—Amenazó.

Lapislázuli tomó mucho aire, expandió tanto sus pulmones que sintió su diafragma hacer bastante presión contra sus vísceras abdominales, cruzó miradas con Perla y Amatista, ellas estaban igual, sabían que ahora dependía de las tres, sabían que debían salir de allí.

Su recorrido fue estrepitoso en algunos sentidos, tenían la suerte que Steven traía un escudo y que Peridot consiguió un arma cual poder utilizar pero igualmente no podían sentir confianza de aquello, igualmente la velocidad de Perla, la fuerza de Amatista y la inteligencia y agilidad de Lapislázuli eran indispensables.

Y fue increíble ver que Steven no tenía miedo, las protegía con su escudo sin titubear, justo detrás de él estaba Peridot, disparando tan preciso como podía, por delante, osada, fuerte, estaba Amatista, quien se abalanzaba a sus oponentes con todo su cuerpo, que parecía no temer en nada, parecía inmortal, esquivando, golpeando, lanzando gente con su abrumadora fuerza, más atrás estaba Perla, con veloces y delicados movimientos, como si bailara, logró derrumbar a quienes se acercaban.

Pero ella estaba allí, había lanzado una cuerda hacia una de las tuberías y había subido tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de agarrarla, había subido con ella las puntas de la cuerda y cuando fue apuntada, se deslizó hacia abajo usando aquella cuerda como liana, logró golpear a varias personas, soltarse y tomar un puñal que había conseguido hacía rato ya y atacar con él.

Todo iba tan perfecto que parecía increíble.

Pero algo sucedió, fue un estruendo que llegó con un grito, la estructura se estremeció y entre la sorpresa y el susto pudieron ver a aquella mujer, alta de aspecto fuerte, más fuerte que Jaspe y una mirada aterradora, sostenía con una mano a Amatista por el cabello y la exhibía como trofeo, como si fuese un lujo o quizás un juguete.

—Han llegado muy lejos.

Dijo. De inmediato Peridot saltó hacia atrás, jaló a Steven con ella y lo ocultó mejor en el escudo, Lapislázuli supo que era muy peligrosa. No fue para nada grato lo que sucedió después: Aquella mujer avanzó hacia la más cercana de las dos chicas que allí peleaban: Lapislázuli, quien en un intento por alejarla le atacó, pero fue detenida, aquella mujer le tomó del brazo y la jaló a su cuerpo y le develó la peor de sus sonrisas.

—Ninguno de tus juegos de espía podrá derrotarme.

Seguido a eso le golpeó con su puño. Lapislázuli sintió la sangre salir de su boca y dolor intenso, escuchó a Perla gritar, a Peridot exclamar y a Steven quejarse, supo lo que sucedía, Peridot había tomado a Steven por órdenes de Perla y lo había llevado a otro lugar, quizás un escondite, quizás otra salida, realmente no sabía.

Su vista borrosa regresó a aquella mujer, fue tumbada al suelo y aplastada por aquél zapato que presionó su pecho y le imposibilitó respirar. Quiso defenderse pero la fuerza de ella era demasiada.

—Malaquita...

Era la voz de Jaspe que resonó en el lugar, repentina, y aunque no la veía, por aquél tono supuso que se encontraba sorprendida, quizás hasta nerviosa.

—Oh, te habías tardado, Jaspe—Dijo aquella mujer, Malaquita:—¿Cómo entonces está mi mejor alumna?

Preguntó con malicia, haciendo presión en el abdomen de Lapislázuli para después patearla con fuerza hacia una pared, con la cual chocó y quedó inmóvil por minutos enteros.

* * *

 **¡Hola! El nuevo cap listo y muy cercano al final. Por fin Malaquita ha entrado en acción y vemos como nuestras heroínas están realmente en apuros. Falta, creo, dos capítulos y el extra Yurihard. Pero soy yo, así capaz le doy largas a esto. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap:D**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	23. Chapter 23

Apretó sus músculos después de haber dejado a Garnet a su lado, empuñó sus manos y se colocó en posición de batalla, firme, dispuesta para comenzar la pelea, sabía que sería dura, pero no se rendiría, jamás, aunque se encontrase exhausta, adolorida y con su cuerpo ardiendo, no se detendría.

Un mechón de su cabello claro cayó a su rostro, justo por debajo de sus ojos amarillo. Intentó esperar a que fuese Malaquita la que comenzara a la pelea, a que diera el primer golpe, pero en su cabeza rondaba preocupada si era realmente aquello buena idea, la conocía y era consciente de que aquella mujer no tenía piedad, todavía había marcas que le confirmaban aquello. Recapacitó rápido, creyó entonces que si ella atacaba primero... Demasiado tarde, fue embestida por Malaquita con tanta fuerza que no pudo moverse y cayó de espalda, sin poder respirar. La escuchó reír.

—¿A esto ha llegado mi mejor alumna? Jaspe, no nos avergüences frente a tus estúpidas amigas y tu estúpida novia.

Se enfureció con aquél comentario, hizo esfuerzo en tomar una bocanada de aire profundo y aguantar el dolor que la invadía. Logró incorporarse por encima de sus pies como pudo, se tambaleó y volvió a empuñar sus manos, dispuesta a pelear hasta el final. Malaquita le golpeó con su puño, pero Jaspe resistió como si fuese una roca y agarrándole el brazo hizo un giro increíble, imposible, y pateó a quien fue mentora de defensa, le dio con tanta fuerza que le hizo retroceder y procedió luego con varios puñetazos que le hacían ir de reversa y luego una patada en el abdomen.

Malaquita se quedó estática unos segundos mientras respiraba y aguantaba el dolor, parecía que sería derrotada fácil pero toda apariencia cayó cuando dejó escapar una carcajada llena de satisfacción y levantaba la mirada hacia su mejor alumna, sus ojos verdes brillaron tóxicos en maldad y sadismo, su sonrisa, quizás tan sádica como la de Diamante Amarillo, daba miedo, terror.

—Oh, Jaspe, justo lo que esperé de ti, pero no, no ha terminado. Recuerda quien soy.

—¡No te olvides de mí!

Exclamó Lapislázuli, atacando repentina a aquella mujer, logró patearle en el rostro a través de un salto, pensó que había sido buena idea, creyó que así tomaría la delantera, pero no, nada podía ser más falso, su tobillo fue sujetado y ella fue azotada contra el suelo, gritó de dolor y oprimió sus manos contra el suelo mientras intentaba respirar. Su sangre se derramaba de su cabeza hacia el suelo.

—¡Suéltala!

Amatista atacó por la espalda mientras Perla iba de frente, pero Malaquita, violenta, lanzó a Lapislázuli contra Perla y volteó rápido hacia la más baja y pateó con brutalidad.

Jaspe aprovechó el momento de descuido y saltó hacia Malaquita, tumbándola y oprimiendo con sus manos el cuello de esa horrible mujer, cerraba sus dedos con fuerza y gruñía al intentar matarla, pero algo fue mal, sin sujetarle los brazos, Malaquita le tomó por el cuello con una mano y le apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Jaspe disminuyera la presión y se marcara en su rostro, cuello y brazos las venas.

—Eres tan patética como siempre.

Se levantó con ella todavía asfixiándose y la levantó por el cuello, sintiendo como se retorcía y forcejaba para liberarse. Fue entonces que un duro golpe en su columna le hizo soltarla, volteó recibiendo otro puñetazo y vio que era Garnet, quien también estaba dispuesta a luchar.

—Oh, tú, seguidora de RoseQuarzo, la sabandija hija de Rubí y Zafiro.

Comentó, retrocediendo y disponiendo a golpearla cuando el peso de Jaspe en su espalda le hizo tambalear por la sorpresa, sus brazos fueron sujetos y también su cabeza.

—No la tocarás.

—Si tanto te importa, Jaspe, ve con ella.

Fue brusco y repentino su movimiento, pero la lanzó hacia Garnet, las dos muchachas cayeron al suelo y fue de inmediato que Jaspe se levantó de encima y con sus brazos ayudó a una muy adolorida Garnet a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca—Respondió en un soplo de dolor mientras que acomodaba sus lentes.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?

Cuestionó Malaquita, tronándose los dedos lista para continuar luchando. Fue que Lapislázuli comenzó a reírse mientras se levantaba del suelo que llamó su atención y la desconcentró casi completamente.

—Ya te recuerdo, Malaquita, había escuchado de ti, habías sido entrenadora de varios jóvenes pero cometiste varios crímenes de asesinatos y Diamante Amarillo eliminó tu historial, por eso estás aquí. Eres sólo un vulgar criminal cualquiera—Exclamó la muchacha, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro:—Una perra lamebotas.

—¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESO!

Gritó Malaquita, corriendo hacia ella, enfurecida, pero vio entonces a la chica huir y como respuesta, la persiguió, cruzó varias veces, debía admitir que era rápida, incluso en una esquina la perdió de vista para luego ser bañada por el agua de los extinguidores de fuego, algo que creyó soberanamente tonto, un poco de agua no le afectaría en nada.

Escuchó los pasos de las otras, parecía que las demás muchachas, entre ellas Jaspe, no se rendirían tan fácilmente, para ella eso sería mejor, pelear contra todas sería más emocionante, algo que le hizo sonreír satisfecha y seguir avanzando en búsqueda de Lapislázuli.

El agua se comenzó a acumular en el suelo, había más que sólo unos charcos, todo estaba empapado y frío, avanzó bastante fastidiándose algo con el agua pero pronto encontró en un pasillo la puerta de una habitación abierta, entró allí viendo la mesa de madera, los muebles de madera y las repisas de madera, dio unos pasos hacia adentro mirando todo el lugar de reojo, había una brequera y unos cableados en una esquina, pero además de eso, todo parecía vacío.

Pareció que no había nadie, cuando decidió salir, alguien le golpeó por detrás, fue pateada en la cabeza por Lapislázuli quien se ocultaba atada al techo lleno de tubos, justo en la puerta. Malaquita había caído al suelo, pero tan rápido como cayó, se incorporó lista para pelear, aunque más temprano que tarde Jaspe cruzó el umbral de la puerta a toda velocidad y embistió a Malaquita con su cabeza, seguida de Amatista quien se le lanzó encima con violencia, golpeándola, con sus puños, seguida por Perla que hizo lo mismo y Garnet, quien no se detuvo a golpear a Malaquita, sino que corrió a los cables y la brequera.

—¡Chicas! ¡Arriba!

Advirtió rápido, de inmediato Jaspe y Amatista saltaron a la mesa de madera, Lapislázuli y Perla se quedaron en el mueble más cercano mientras que Malaquita se levantaba enfurecida del suelo lleno de agua. Garnet se había subido a uno de los estantes de madera y con extremo cuidado había arrancado un extremo de los cables y sin piedad los tiró al agua, generando así una descarga eléctrica fuerte que se expandió por toda el agua del suelo y llegó en menos de un segundo a Malaquita, quien no podía ni gritar cuando tanta electricidad pasaba por su cuerpo y colapsaba sus nervios.

La brequera estalló y se perdió la luz de todo el lugar, quedaron a oscuras y sólo escucharon el cuerpo de aquella peligrosa mujer caer contra el suelo. Hicieron silencio, un profundo silencio por lo que acababa de suceder, pronto la emoción de una victoria se hizo parte de su cuerpo y desearon celebrar cuando...

—¡No! ¡Suelta a Steven! ¡Suéltalo!

Se escuchó algo lejos la voz de Peridot y los gritos de Steven, todas se lanzaron al suelo y corrieron hacia el pasillo con el corazón en la boca y las piernas temblando, encontraron después de cruzar varias veces una escena que les había aterrado, allí estaba, Giallo, libre, con su sonrisa de mofa sosteniendo una linterna, a su lado estaba Diamante Amarillo, notoriamente herida, sangrando, con su ropa y cabello arruinado, alzaba a Steven por la camisa y con su pie derecho pisaba a Peridot, quien estaba golpeada como si hubiese librado una batalla.

—Oh, aquí están ustedes.

Giallo las señaló con la linterna y escupió el suelo mojado, específicamente a Peridot, quien le insultó de inmediato.

—¡¿Quién te liberó?!—Gritó Amatista, enfurecida.

—¡Suelta a Steven!—Exigió Perla.

—Me liberó Malaquita—Contestó Giallo, sacando de entre sus ropas una pistola, las apuntó:—No crean que ya terminaron, que ya ganaron.

Lanzó entonces el arma a Diamante Amarillo, quien la atajó sin desviar la mirada del chico, colocó el arma en la frente del muchacho e hizo presión para poder sentir mejor cuando sus sesos salieran volando, algo que disfrutaría para la eternidad.

Peridot intentó liberarse, desesperada, Perla instintivamente comenzó a correr hacia Diamante Amarillo pero fue detenida por Giallo, Lapislázuli y Jaspe armaron un plan de emergencia al cruzar miradas y ya lo ponían en ejecución, Amatista se abalanzó hacia Diamante con toda su fuerza y Garnet se lanzó, ignorando su herida, su dolor, su debilidad, se llevaría a quien sea por delante, no le importaba quien fuese. Pero todo se paralizó cuando el sonido del disparo inundó el pasillo y sus oídos.

* * *

 **He aquí, yo de nuevo, con la actualización y penúltimo capítulo de este fic que me ha tomado tiempo, lamento no ser tan buena narrando peleas ni nada por el estilo, por otro lado ¿Vieron los nuevos caps. de Steven Universe? OMG, la pelea de Malachite con Alexandrita, fue ÉPICA. Cuando Jaspe cayó... Dios, iba a llorar, ese "Steven, te amamos" gue tan ajhsff...**

 **Y Gem Drill, ¡OH MY STAR! Peridot hablando de cómo se sentía, y el clúster, yo casi lloro por el clúster, o sea, gemas que lucharon contra su hogar para defender la vida de un planeta, murieron en la batalla, sus gemas rotas fueron tomadas y unidas a la fuerza con otras gemas rotas, quedaron incompletas, sepultadas en la tierra que defendieron, para que cuando tomaran su forma física destruyeran aquello por lo cuál se sacrificaron y decidieron al final encarcelarse en una burbuja para no hacer daño... oh, por mis estrellas, el clúster realmente se volvió para mí como un héroe. Me dio tanta tristeza aquello... Por otro lado Steven se va volviendo más y más poderoso...**

 **Ese "I love you, Peridot" fue tan lindo xD Ellos son como hermanitos.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Pues aquí una pequeña anotación, la Perla de Diamante azul será conocida como "Blu" aquí, Blu en italiano es azul(—Pero azul en italiano es Azzurro —Ese es un tipo de azul, generalmente es "blu"). Y sin más preámbulo, vamos con el último capitulo.**

* * *

El sonido del disparo las había congelado, no sólo a Perla, sino a todas, quienes se estremecieron al ver la posibilidad de que Steven estuviese realmente muerto, ninguna quiso subir la mirada a él, ninguna quería ver aquellos ojos amarillos bañados en odio y mucho menos la sangre escurriendo, todas se habían detenido, paralizado. Fue entonces que Diamante Amarillo, temblando, soltó la camiseta de Steven y éste cayó encima de Peridot, quien gritó, pero su grito fue precedido por otro, uno que le hizo comenzar a llorar de felicidad.

—¡¿Steven?!

Lo vio deslizarse al suelo e incorporarse en sus pies con sus ojos bien abiertos apuntando a Diamante Amarillo, quien pareció olvidarlo y giró su mirada hacia las chicas, o más bien, a quien estaba detrás de ella.

—Diamante Amarillo—Dijo aquella mujer, acomodando sus lentes:—Estás detenida.

—Alejandrita—Balbució Diamante, escupiendo el suelo:—Tú otra vez.

—Baja esa arma, Amarillo—Alejandrita caminó a paso firme, siendo seguida por una mujer robusta que también usaba lentes:—Sugalite—llamó en voz baja:—Que no escape su _asistonta._

—Claro—Contestó Sugalite, sonriendo maléfica.

—Me encargaré de matarlas—Diamante Amarillo encontró entre sus ropas un pequeño control:—Cuando apriete este botón, las bombas que se encuentran en este pasillo explotarán.

—Morirían Giallo y tú en la explosión—Advirtió Alejandrita, apretando su mandibula.

—Con causarle la muerte a ustedes está bien.

La voz de Diamante Amarillo se quebró en frialdad y locura, oprimió el botón tenaz y decidida a acabar con todo a su alrededor y cada persona quedó paralizada en su lugar por unos segundos en el cual nada sucedía, esperaron nerviosos pero nada sucedió, aunque pasaban los minutos.

—¿Mi.. Diamante...?—Balbuceó Giallo, dando un paso hacia atrás:—¿Qué sucedió?

Diamante Amarillo se estremeció de pies a cabeza, miró su control unos segundos, oprimiendo el botón varias veces hasta que logró divisar que en él había un pequeño signo con un rombo azul como firma de Diamante Azul. Se llenó de ira, quizás más de lo que antes estaba y mirando a Lapislázuli le lanzó el control contra la cabeza y gritó:

—MALDITA ENCLENQUE ¡ME HAS SABOTEADO!

—...¿Qué?—Tembló Lapislázuli.

No hubo tiempo de respuesta, Sugalite se había lanzado contra Giallo y la tenía contra el suelo, con las manos en la espalda y la cabeza oprimida contra el suelo, Giallo gritaba de dolor. Diamante retrocedió dándose cuenta que había perdido, ya no tenía escapatoria, escuchaba a su asistente pedir clemencia en llanto y solo pudo retroceder hasta agarrar la suficiente fuerza y huir, escapando de Alejandrita, quien la persiguió y rapidamente la alcanzó, tumbándola al suelo y luego azotándole la cabeza contra el piso hasta que la sangre había hecho un charco, tomó entonces a Diamante Amarillo por el cabello y la alzó, acercó su rostro lo suficiente y le susurró en el oído:

—No te escaparás de nuevo, Diamante Amarillo.

Habían sido socorridas con ambulancias y el lugar estaba lleno de policías, agradecían a Lapislázuli por haberse contactado con Diamante azul y ahora cada una de ellas era tratada por paramedicos y enfermeras. Garnet estaba acostada en una camilla mientras suturaban la herida en su abdomen, Jaspe estaba no muy lejos, siendo vendada, Amatista había sido suturada también, unos dos o tres puntos en su frente, Perla tenía daños menores pero Steven y Peridot habían sido muy golpeados. Lapislázuli era quien tenía múltiples heridas en su cuerpo por el tiempo secuestrada, por otro lado, los padres de Peridot despertaban del sueño inducido, se recuperaban debidamente.

—Oh, Steven—Lloró Greg, su padre, quien había manejado lo más rápido posible al saber lo sucedido:—Tuve tanto miedo ¡¿Qué pasó mi muchachote?! ¡¿Por qué pasó esto?!—Lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Oh, papá—Steven respondió el abrazo:—Realmente... sólo...yo... uh, nunca te dije, lo siento.

—No preocupes así a tu padre, muchacho. Estoy tan feliz que estés bien.

Exhaló Greg, tomando distancia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Steven le sonrió y vio como su padre se sentaba a su lado, pasándole una mano por la espalda. Escucharon a varios parámedicos intentar detener a Garnet, quien se levantaba de la camilla.

—Ya terminó, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, papá.

—No—Dijo Garnet, apareciendo de repente y con una sonrisa forzada:—Falta algo más.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron los dos Universe al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Llegaron lo más rápido que pudieron con la camioneta de Greg hacia el lugar donde sería la presentación en la que Steven se había inscrito con sus amigas, había mucha gente alrededor de una tarima de gran tamaño, adornada con globos, cortinas rosadas, plantas en macetas doradas y mucha, pero mucha luz.

Garnet estuvo apoyándose todo el tiempo en el hombro de Jaspe y Perla para caminar y guió al grupo hacia los camerinos, sorprendiendo a todos al tener aquél aspecto de haber salido de una batalla, pero luego de escuchar el reclamo de Perla y de varias personas, terminó respondiendo seriamente:

—Así es nuestro estilo.

Nadie se encontró seguro de aquello, de subir hacia la tarima pero pronto tuvieron que hacerlo, salió primero Steven, nervioso, seguido por Perla y Amatista, Garnet dio un paso al escenario y se detuvo allí volteando hacia atrás, observó a Lapislázuli, Peridot y Jaspe, quienes se habían detenido en las escalera y la miraban atentos a que empezaran.

—Vengan—Estiró la mano hacia ellas, Lapislázuli le tomó con cuidado:—Somos todas un equipo.

—Pero nosotras no...

—Ya verán que sí.

Les sonrió, jalándolas hacia el escenario y posicionándose con Steven cerca del publico, había silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a aquellos casi vagabundos allí arriba, lleno de heridas y con las ropas rotas y mojadas, nada parecido a lo que habían visto antes. Steven tembló y miró el suelo, no podía cantar, simplemente su voz no saldría de su garganta. No, no podía. Cerró los ojos apretando el micrófono con sus manos y tragó en seco para poder calmarse, sintió entonces las manos de Perla, Amatista y Garnet en sus hombros, algo que le llenó de valentía, tomó mucho aire y comenzó a cantar con la voz dudosa:

— If you're evil and you're on the rise,you can count on the four of us taking you down, 'cause we're good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas—Miró al público con brillo en sus ojos, más seguro que antes, continuó, con su voz más firme y segura:—We are the Crystal Gems, we'll always save the day—Se escuchó entonces el sonido de una guitarra de fondo, él volteó sin dejar de cantar y vio a Greg haciéndole una seña con el pulgar arriba y cargando una guitarra:—And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way. That's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl... and Steven!

Detuvo su mientras la música de fondo llenaba el lugar y las personas del publico poco a poco se iba sumando en aplausos melódicos que hacían un ritmo y sonido especial a aquella canción mientras avanzaba la melodía. Pronto Perla tomó el micrófono en sus manos y con una voz que sólo podía pertenecerle a la más fina del grupo, continuó:

—If you could only know, what we really are—Sonrió al público:—When we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your star, We were amazed to find, your beauty and your worthAnd we will protect your kind, and we will protect your Earth, and we will protect your Earth—Tomó entonces la mano de Steven y la apretó con la suya, como una promesa— and we will protect you!

Al haber culminado su parte todos gritaban eufóricos con la música, las voces cantantes y los grandes aplausos, todo era combinación perfecta en el escenario que dio suficiente confianza para que Garnet tomara el micrófono y diera unos pasos adelante (jalando a Jaspe, decidida a que cantara) con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonando y haciendo a Jaspe entonar también:

— I will fight for the place where I'm free, to live together and exist as me!

Estiró su brazo con el micrófono, pasándolo a Perla, quien rodeó la cintura de Lapislázuli con su brazo:

—I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz, and everything that she believed in!

Amatista arrebató el microfono y avanzó hacia adelante con su propio estilo mientras cantaba:

—I will fight for the world I was made in,The Earth is everything I've ever known!.

Steven se adelantó a ella, tomando a Peridot del brazo, ya le había dicho rápido lo que iba a decir, así que sujetando el microfono ahora, continuó él.

— I will fight to be everything—Apretó la mano de Peridot para que cantara también.

—that everybody wants me to be when I'm grown!—Repitió ella tras él.

Fueron rodeados entre todas las chicas mientras Garnet se posicionaba en el centro como la líder del grupo, tomando el microfono mientras Jaspe alzaba con su increíble fuerza a Peridot, Steven e incluso hasta Amatista, quien se rió divertida de aquello, por fin, todas juntas, en una sola voz cantaron:

 _—_ The odds are against us, this won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone!

Hicieron una pausa, incluso la música se detuvo cuando Garnet alejó el microfono, la gente del público hizo silencio expectante a lo que sucedería, entonces, ella, acercando el micrófono, dijo:

—...We...

—are the Crystal...—Continuaron Perla y Amatista.

—Gems!—Steven dio un brinquito haciendo mover a Jaspe.

—We'll always save the day, And if you think we can't—las seis cantaron haciendo desaparecer la voz de Steven entre la de ellas:—We'll always find a way,That's why the people of this world...

—...Believe in...

Escucharon a Greg detrás y de inmediato Garnet pasó el micrófono a las otras tres chicas que al principio no fueron pronunciadas, indicándoles que debían nombrarse allí, ellas se sonrojaron.

—¡Jaspe!

—¡Lapislázuli!

—¡Peridot...!

—Garnet.

—Amethyst.

— And Pearl.

—And Steven!—Steven saltó al micrófono rápido para que voz no se viera opacada de nuevo.

Todo fue llenado por aplausos, gritos, silbidos y risas por aquella actuación, las luces los apuntaban y los cientos de papelitos se desparramaban desde arriba, brillantes y llegaban a ellos, bañándolos. Garnet entonces alejó el micrófono, se tambaleó y dijo desvaneciéndose con una sonrisa:

—Ahora sí, todo terminó.

Se escurrir en los brazos de sus amigas, el micrófono cayó al suelo haciendo un terrible sonido pero aquello fue lo de menos, ver a una de las chicas inconsciente frente a todos hizo cundir el pánico en el escenario y el público. Ella fue sacada en brazos directo a una ambulancia mientras que su cuerpo se calentaba rápido en una fuerte fiebre por la herida y por su esfuerzo. Fue trasladada rápido hacia el hospital más cercano.

* * *

Algunos días pasaron entonces, Garnet se la pasaba todo el día con visitas aunque eso implicara regaños de la enfermera, constantemente. No le importó mucho, faltaba poco para que le dieran de alta. Ese día habían llegado temprano Perla, Amatista y Steven, quienes se sentaron en un sillón cercano a hablar, reír y hacer un poco de escándalo (Para ser regañados de nuevo), pasó quizás cuarenta minutos hasta que la puerta se abriera de nuevo, entró entonces Lapislázuli con una sonrisa, seguida por Jaspe que llevaba en sus hombros a Peridot (Quién se dio un golpe con el marco de la puerta), ellas buscaron donde sentarse y después de las típicas preguntas del estado de salud de Garnet y de lo mal que sabía la comida del hospital una duda surgió, fue entonces que Steven preguntó:

—Lapis ¿Tú realmente saboteaste las bombas de Diamante Amarillo?

—No—Negó Lapislázuli, moviendo su cabeza en negación

—Si no has sido tú—Comenzó Peridot:—¿Entonces quién fue?

* * *

Los golpes de aquellos puños contra la mesa y los guardias rápidamente la jalaron con fuerza para controlarla, Diamante Amarillo enfurecida desde su lado de la habitación insultaba y gritaba a aquél hombre de pisadas fuertes que había estado ayudándole con su plan. Ella lo miraba, observaba su cabello negro y sus ojos verdes brillantes, éste sonrió forzado y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola mientras Diamante Amarillo gritaba su nombre seguido de insultos.

—¡MALDITO SEAS RICHARD!

Pero él no se detendría a pelear, salió de allí y se dirigió a la calle sin decir nada, entrando en un carro lujoso y color azul con el que manejó por la ciudad rápidamente, recorriendola casi por completo hasta llegar a una gran mansión con grandes fuentes de agua clara y luminosa. Entró y recorrió los pasillos hasta el más alto, había una puerta de madera grande cuál él empujó y vio tras de ella a una mujer alta que se encontraba sentada y recostada a la madera de su escritorio, con un velo en su cabeza que no dejaba ver su cara, sólo sus gruesos labios.

—Ya llegaste.

—Sí, mi Diamante.

—Puedes quitarte ese disfraz, Blu—Mandó Diamante Azul, desviando su mirada al techo:—Has sido muy buena espía, engañar a Diamante Amarillo tan bien, ayudarla a formar un plan y sabotearla, ja, claro, esa mujer se lo merecía.

—¿Eso cree, mi Diamante?—Preguntó Richard, o más bien Blu, en un tono femenino mientras quitaba su traje elegante:—Diamante Amarillo está tras las rejas ahora, Giallo igualmente—Contó lo último con dolor.

—No lo creo, lo sé, Blu.

—¿Que es lo que sigue en el plan, mi Diamante?

Preguntó, quitando su peluca y mostrando su cabello abundante y color azul que cayó a su rostro. Se deshizo de aquello que le hacía tener silueta de hombre y se quedó solamente en su ropa interior, color celeste, mostrándose a su Diamante como era, una fina, muy fina sierva.

—La siguiente parte del plan, obviamente.

—Pero no creo que Lapislázuli deje que ello pase, intentará persuadirla.

—lapislázuli es mi sierva, hará lo que yo le diga.

—Pero... Mi Diamante, ella es amiga de la familia Quarzo, cuando se entere...

—Entonces—Diamante Azul se levantó de su silla, mostrando su gran altura y caminó al ventanal que tenía atrás y llenaba de luz la habitación, tomó las cortinas al extender sus brazos y su silueta se vio negra, las cerró, evitando así que cualquier rayo de luz se filtrara hacia adentro, todo estaba oscuro, y en aquella oscuridad sólo se escuchó:—Deshazte de ella.

* * *

 **WOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¡Pos yo súúúper emocionada! ¡Este es el último capitulo del fic! Debo agradecerles por tomar el tiempo para leer mis tonterías y que hayan disfrutado de esto, me alegra que les haya agradado. Es la primera vez que hago un fic tan largo y sólo puedo decir que estoy feliz, feliz porque lo culminé xD feliz porque lo disfruté, feliz porque les agradó, feliz porque lo hice :D Tenía mis dudas al principio pero veo que no fue mala idea hacerlo. Por todo ello, gracias, gracias por su apoyo.**

 **...Pero recuerden: El último cap de la historia es éste, publicaré otro que será el YuriHard de JaspexGarnet. Será el cap 25 y pueden simplemente no leerlo, será R18. Es su elección arriesgarse.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	25. OVA: JaspexGarnet

**ADVERTENCIA: El OneShot que está próximo a leer contiene escenas no adecuadas para menores, mantenga la discreción. *Leerla no es obligatorio. La historia terminó el capítulo pasado, este es un OVA. Hay escenas sexuales explicitas, si no le gusta eso, no lo lea***

 **Si soy sincera, el shipping "GarnetxJasper" lo comencé por guachafa en este fic y terminó gustándome (creo que algunas aquí le sucedió lo mismo), agradezco su apoyo en toda la historia. Espero que les guste.**

 **Esta es la primera vez que escribo un lemon yurihard, así que perdonen los errores. Espero que disfruten la lectura. Gracias por su tiempo.**

* * *

Se encontraba ya un poco fastidiada de tanto viaje todos en una misma camioneta, eran siete personas en un espacio reducido mientras escuchaban la música que el Mrs. Universe había compuesto en su juventud, parecía entonces que la única persona que disfrutaba allí dentro era Steven, pues era el DJ del automóvil. Lapislázuli parecía disfrutar también, cantando con Steven, aunque, conociéndola, quizás odiaba la situación pero aún así mantenía una gran sonrisa por y para él. Peridot se había inmerso en su laptop, Perla manejaba, Amatista se encontraba comiendo chatarra egoístamente sin darle a nadie, para su mala suerte Garnet estaba en el techo de la camioneta, disfrutando el sol y el viento montañero en su rostro y afro, mientras ella, pues... allí, aplastada contra la pared pues valía como dos personas por su gran tamaño, siendo un perfecto mueble para Peridot y la victima perfecta del estilismo de Lapislázuli.

—¡No puedo creer que papá nos haya dejado venir a este viaje! ¡Estoy tan emocionado!

Exclamó Steven, quizás él era el único emocionado dentro de la camioneta.

—Oh, Steven, sí, yo también lo estoy, pero será que podrías... ¿Cambiar esa música?—Dijo Perla, con una sonrisa delicada.

—¡Esta es mi favorita!

El muchacho le subió volumen y Perla exhaló frustrada, una vez que se escuchó la voz jovial de Greg en las cornetas, ella sacó la cabeza por la ventana y exclamó con fuerza hacia el techo:

—¡Garnet! ¡¿Quieres tú venir aquí y manejar?!

Oh, esa no era mala idea, que la canturrona de Perla subiera al techo y Garnet bajara a ponerle disciplina al chico. Le agradaba.

—No con esa música.

Se escuchó a Garnet desde arriba, de inmediato Jaspe hizo una mueca y un bufido mientras Lapislázuli reía, parecía que esa espía se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor antes que el alrededor lo supiese.

Llegaron al lugar de acampar y fue más bonito de lo que alguna vez creyó que sería, era un claro del bosque cercano a un río que sonaba debido al choque de sus cristalinas aguas con las piedras que le enmarcaban. Los árboles que rodeaban el lugar tenían un hermoso color verde vivo y la luz que se colaba por entre las hojas parecía hacer brilla pequeñas _burusas*_ en el ambiente. Se sentía el olor a montaña y también el frío de esta en su piel.

Amatista se echó pronto en el suelo para dormir, fue regañada por Perla y Peridot, quienes pasaron organizar como trabajarían para hacer el campamento. Le tocó entonces ir a recoger la leña con Amatista, no tuvo problemas, Amatista solía ser algo vaga, pero debía admitir (de mala manera, claro está) que era muy divertida, genial y muy fuerte. Recogieron bastante leña y al llegar al campamento empezaron a hacer la fogata y en cuestión de no-tanto-tiempo ya todo estaba listo y la comida cocinándose. Se aprovechó entonces para conectar la laptop de Peridot a la camioneta y colocar música desde allí.

—¡Bailemos!

Exclamó Amatista, tomando a Peridot por una mano y a Lapislázuli por la otra, Perla las siguió tomando a Steven. Garnet se recostó a la camioneta, parecía divertirse más viendo a los demás bailar.

Mientras Amatista, Perla, Lapislázuli y Steven mostraban sus divertidos pasos de baile, Peridot estaba allí, estática entre todos ellos y sin mover un músculo. Fue después de una canción que la chiquilla se empezó a mover lentamente hacia un espacio donde nadie le agarrara, pero sus calculos no funcionaron, pues Garnet le tomó del hombro, se agachó a su altura y le preguntó:

—¿Acaso no sabes bailar?

—¡Eh!—Hincó la chica, desordenando su cabello amarillo:—Ehm, no, no poseo aquellas... _cualidades_ kinestésicas.

—¿Quieres aprender?

Garnet le sonrió, sin esperar respuesta tomó a Peridot de la mano y la llevo a "la pista de baile" improvisada, justo cuando cambiaba la canción a una mucho más lenta y quizás más romántica. Fue entonces que Garnet tomó a Peridot de las manos y le empezó a guiar en un baile suave, para luego tomarle de la cintura y e inclinarla hacia atrás, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sus labios se tocaban y las mejillas de la chiquilla estaban encendidas en rojo brillante.

—¿Estás lista?

Le dijo Garnet en voz baja, aunque fue escuchado perfectamente por Jaspe, que ya estaba hirviendo en rabia, o más bien celos, cosa que no admitiría tan fácil. Garnet acomodó a Peridot en sus brazos y la lanzó hacia arriba, al aire, estiró entonces sus manos para atajarla cuando cayera, pero eso fue demasiado para Jaspe, quien en un ataque descontrolado de celos, tomó a Garnet del brazo y la jaló a su cuerpo, en menos de un segundo ya Peridot había caído cara al suelo, produciendo un terrible sonido sordo.

—¡Peridot!

Gritaron casi todos al unísono (Jaspe no habló), corrieron a la chica y con cuidado, Lapislázuli la levantó del suelo. Steven se horrorizó al ver los lentes rotos y la sangre en su cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Reclamó la chica, mirando a Jaspe y escupiendo sangre.

—Verdad, pudo haber muerto—Amatista alzó a Peridot para llevarla a una de las sillas:—¿Estás loca?

—Eso fue peligroso—Dijo Lapislázuli.

—Tienes suerte que Peridot sea una cabeza-dura ¡Si no, estaría muerta de rollete!—Añadió Perla.

No pudo contestar, simplemente la situación no lo dejaba, estaba completamente acorralada en la amargura de los celos que la carcomían, ahora todos la miraban como dándole la culpa de un crimen, acusándola, a ella y a sus celos. Se estremeció y dio un paso hacia atrás, tragando en seco.

—Jaspe—Garnet tomó distancia:—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Oh, eso era peor, ahora Garnet le hacía eso, ahora Garnet le culpaba de sus impulsos, se sintió frustrada y acorralada, no pudo decir nada, todo se trancaba en su garganta. Apretó su mandíbula y sin emitir nada más que un bufido, dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque, dejando a su grupo.

No apreció el camino por donde iba, simplemente saltaba las raíces y formaba su camino con sus pasos fuertes, ignoraba el canto de las aves, el olor a la naturaleza, el frío de la montaña, simplemente todo desapareció de su mundo mientras recorría hacia quién-sabe-dónde, sólo esperaba que fuese lejos, sólo esperaba comprender sus sentimientos.

Llegó a una cueva no muy grandes, vacía y silenciosa cercana al río, había caminado bastante así que ya se encontraba alejada, aunque no podía decir cuánto. Se ubicó dentro para pensar, sólo que una vez allí se dio cuenta que el recuerdo de lo que creyó un casi beso entre Peridot y Garnet le hacía gruñir de la ira y celos. Recostó su espalda a la pared de roca y se sentó dejando alzada sus rodillas, necesitaba calmarse.

—¿Me dirás entonces por qué hiciste eso?

Volteó la mirada, allí estaba Garnet, en la entrada de la cueva, cruzada de brazos. Todavía utilizando sus lentes negros y con sus labios carnosos en una linea inexpresiva, tan seria como ella solía ser.

—Urgh—Se quejó:—Fue un accidente, nada más.

—Eso no fue un accidente—Garnet se adentró más en la cueva, acomodándose sus lentes:—¿Acaso fue por Peridot?

Se levantó, sus músculos se tensaron cuando la escuchó, había dado justo en el clavo, cual se enterró en su orgullo.

—No—Hubo un segundo de silencio:—¿Por qué?—Cuestionó:—¿Por qué de repente te interesó enseñarle a bailar?

—Somos amigas, pensé que sería divertido...

—¡AMIGAS MIS POLAINAS!—Gritó Jaspe, golpeando la pared de la cueva:—¡Eso no parecía que sólo eran amigas! ¡La ibas a besar! ¡¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?!

Pero Garnet no contestó a aquello, sólo se quedó allí, mirándola fijo a través de sus lentes oscuros, parecía pensar detenidamente lo que había escuchado, analizarlo, o quizás crear suspenso. Fue después de un eterno minuto que contestó:

—¿Estás celosa, Jaspe?

—¡NO!

Gritó Jaspe, golpeando con toda su fuerza la pared en una descarga de ira, sus venas se marcaron en su brazo y su rostro se enrojeció, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la cueva tembló muy levemente pero lo suficiente para que rocas se deslizaran en la entrada y al darse cuenta muchas de éstas piedras grandes habían caído una encima de otras, inestables, justo allí, tapándoles las salidas. Quedaron completamente a oscuras.

—Perfecto.

Se quejó Jaspe, buscando en su cuerpo su celular para alumbrar, pero antes de eso Garnet sacó una linterna que llevaba guardada y apuntó a la salida, las rocas acumuladas unas encima de otras.

—Hay que despejarlas—Contó.

Dejaron la linterna en el suelo y comenzaron a intentar desbloquearlas, dándose cuenta que para su mala suerte una vez que movían una caían mil más. Pasaron media hora en ese plan, quedaron exhaustas y sudadas, ellas se sentaron en el suelo, respirando agitadas y acaloradas pues la humedad de la cueva era grande.

—Deberemos buscar otra salida.

Añadió Garnet. Jaspe no respondió, comenzaba a sentirse culpable de lo que sucedía. Pronto las dos chicas buscaron en la cueva un camino que les guiara a una salida, pero pasadas varias horas se dieron cuenta que tal vez no habría una salida, pues aquella cueva daba a un pasillo estrecho donde no cabían dos personas caminando una a lado de otra. Avanzaron hacia adelante y llegaron a una galería donde había agua en lo que creyeron un lago pequeño. Se sentaron allí a descansar. No hablaron mucho, más bien, ninguna de las dos pronunció palabra por un buen rato.

—Yo... oh, no quise causar esto—Se atrevió a decir Jaspe, mirando con la luz de la linterna el alejado suelo del lago de aguas cristalinas:—Estamos atrapadas ahora.

—Está bien—Sonrió Garnet:—Comprendo. Tal vez te hice sentir peor de lo que ya te sentías, soy algo culpable de la situación.

Hubo silencio de nuevo, ninguna de las dos habló por un rato y sólo sintieron el vacío y el silencio que les llenaba sus oídos hasta entonces. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Garnet se levantó y dijo, mirando la linterna:

—¿Quieres bailar?

—Estamos atrapadas aquí... ¿Y piensas en bailar?

—¿Acaso tienes algo mejor que hacer?—Con aquél comentario ganó la mini contienda dialogada:—¿O será que no sabes bailar tampoco?

—Sí sé—Jaspe se levantó, dejando la linterna en el suelo:—¿Quieres ver?

La tomó de la mano y en un rápido y grácil movimiento jaló a Garnet a su cuerpo, presionando su pecho contra el de ella, sujetándole la cintura con sus brazos, quedando a centímetros sus rostros. La inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, inclinándose sobre ella, sus ojos no habían perdido contacto visual, deseándose.

—Woh, eso fue rápido—Comentó Garnet, en voz baja.

—La música que pensé era rápida ¿Quieres que vaya más lento?

—No—Sonrió—Me gusta rápido.

Al decir aquello, le tomó del rostro y besó en los labios con cuidado, fue precipitado, fue una reacción que nunca antes había tenido, fue su corazón exaltado y su alma ardiendo quien le impulsó a eso. Sintió entonces como su cintura era apretada por Jaspe, sintió estaban cada vez más cerca y aunque sus labios estaban oprimidos y humedecidos en un cálido beso, no estaban satisfechas, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para su gusto. Debían estar más cerca. Más, mucho más.

Jaspe se irguió sin soltarla, su beso se rompió en busca de aire, en busca de inflar sus pulmones, pero rápido volvieron a unir sus labios, a intentar poseerse. Garnet fue oprimida contra la pared de la cueva, las manos de Jaspe le acariciaban la espalda, acariciaban hasta donde se formaban los suspiros más placenteros de su cuerpo.

Con sus manos finas, Garnet le acarició la cabellera y volvió al cuello, sintió como le estaban sacando con cuidado la blusa que llevaba, sintió su cuerpo desprenderse de esa prenda, sintió los labios carnosos de Jaspe en su cuello, besándola, lamiéndola, mordisqueándole con cuidado, bajando hacia su pecho, a sus hombros, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba ligeramente sus glúteos. Antes de darse cuenta, había emitido un gemido de placer ante aquello, antes de poder ser consciente, desprendía la blusa de Jaspe, le besaba los labios y bajaba por la barbilla con cuidado, se instaló en su cuello cual besó hasta poder marcarlo bien con sus labios. La escuchó suspirar, la escuchó disfrutar.

Se tumbaron al suelo, Garnet arriba, sentada en el abdomen de Jaspe, no supo cuándo se quitó los zapatos, lo que sí sabía es que ahora se quitaba sus pantalones, que sus caderas y muslos estaban siendo acariciadas, que su cuerpo se estremecía. Apoyó sus manos en el suelo, por encima de los hombros de su amante, respiró agitada, su voz se ahogaba, su aliento le sofocaba, su cuerpo temblaba. Otra vez estaba siendo acariciada, de nuevo aquellas múltiples sensaciones en su piel. Pudo sentir como ella se movía debajo de su cuerpo, pudo sentir como lentamente se estaba acostando sobre ella, como dejaba a disposición de aquella boca traviesa sus pechos.

Exhaló placentera al sentir como sus pezones eran succionados. Como sus pechos eran acariciados, como aquellos suaves y dolorosos mordiscos le causaban tanto placer.

Fue puesta ahora ella contra el suelo, Jaspe estaba arriba, le estaba besando en los labios oprimiéndole las muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Su cuello y sus pechos parecían ser el deleite de aquella fuerte chica, pero Garnet sintió ansiedad al darse cuenta que ahora era su abdomen el que era besado con cuidado, con pasión, con deleite, su ombligo pareció ser objeto de juego por un corto tiempo y se retorció ligeramente en placer cuando aquellos labios llegaron a su vientre y más lentamente que antes iban bajando. Gimió de nuevo cuando Jaspe besaba la parte interna de sus muslos, sus piernas.

Su cuerpo se retorció en placer profundo cuando fue besada en su entrepierna, como cada lamida parecía jugar con las partes más intimas de su cuerpo. Jadeó, exhaló, se retorció mientras la presión en su pecho que causaba singulares caricias le llenaban, sus palpitaciones aumentaban, su rubor también.

—Ah, Jaspe...

Pronunció en un extraño llamado de placer, de repente, se detuvo, Jaspe había detenido aquello y eso le volvería completamente loca. Se levantó débilmente, la abrazó pegando su pecho contra el de ella, lentamente la posición cambiada, lentamente Garnet volvió a estar estar arriba.

Se acababa de dar cuenta que las dos ya no tenían más prendas encima, que el sudor y el placer recorría su cuerpo y el único sonido eran sus exhalaciones y su aliento pesado y lleno de placer era lo único que respiraban. Sus manos y todo su cuerpo buscó a Jaspe, a su abdomen bien formados, a sus pechos, a su piel, a su olor. Quería llenarse de ella, quería que ella disfrutara también. Con sus labios y sus manos jugó con aquellos grandes pechos, los volvió suyos, los poseyó. Besó su abdomen, firme y fuerte. Llegó a su vientre y la sintió estremecer, con su lengua dibujó un camino hacia su entrepierna, hacia la parte más íntima, hacia su parte más secreta. Jaspe se estremecía, se movía, exhalaba, gemía, suspiraba. Y ella quería volverla loca.

Se detuvo al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre, se levantó ligeramente y con sus manos hizo una suave caricia en las piernas de ella para luego, con sus labios deseosos, besarle ligeramente el vientre, subiendo en un camino trazado por su lengua, que pintaba en aquella piel con su saliva como si fuese la más fina acuarela en una obra de arte un recorrido sinuoso y apasionado. Sus bocas pronto se encontraron, sus labios se unieron en un beso cálido mientras ellas se abrazaban, se estrechaban entre sí, sus vientres se unieron y sus piernas se enredaron. Si alguien les hubiese visto no habría podido decir quien era quien, no sabría donde comenzaba una y terminaba la otra, pues ellas habían decidido fusionarse, fusionar sus cuerpos, sus almas, sus mentes, justo en ese momento lleno de pasión ellas realmente eran una sola persona, fusionadas por amor y calor.

Estaban en ese preciso concentradas más en el agua que en poder compartir una palabra de lo que había sucedido, pues cada que lo recordaban (todo el tiempo), se llenaban de vergüenza por aquél acto tan atrevido y apasionado, pero no se arrepentían, pues lo habían disfrutado hasta lo más profundo de sus cuerpos.

...

La luz de la linterna había trazado un camino bajo el agua, tan clara, tan limpia, tan fría, ellas veían eso, un tanto aburridas, preguntándose si realmente se quedarían allí atrapadas para siempre, si morirían de hambre. No querían pensar en eso, pues esa idea la detestaban.

Fue entonces que Garnet divisó una corriente submarina que peinaba con gracia algo que parecían unas algas pálidas en el fondo del lado, una idea atravesó su cabeza, una idea de poder salir de allí. Se levantó entonces y avisó:

—Sígueme.

Sin escuchar lo que diría Jaspe después, se lanzó al agua, cual bañó su cuerpo y su linterna, que por suerte, no se dañaría por mojarse, eso lo sabía. Nadó hacia el fondo hasta que se encontró con la corriente submarina, era una desembocadura de algo, ese algo podría estar afuera de la cueva, aquello podría ser su salida. Nadó entonces a contra corriente en la oscuridad total, entraron en un espacio estrecho bajo el agua, bastante corto, pero lo suficientemente largo para que ellas se comenzaran a desesperar por la falta de oxígeno, pues ya casi terminando se apuraban tanto que el aire salía por sus bocas en forma de burbuja tan rápido que formaba una cortina que no les dejaba ver.

Dieron una gran bocanada de aire al llegar a la superficie, se sintieron mareadas, pero allí donde estaban, respirando profundo, el viento rozó sus rostros y el sonido del bosque llenó sus oídos, visualizaron su alrededor, estaban en el río y todavía no oscurecía, el cielo se veía despejado y azul suave. Se habían salvado.

...

Desde lo lejos podían ver a Perla dando vuelta por todo el campamento, mientras que Steven parecía querer calmarla, yendo detrás de ella una y otra vez, cruzando cuando ella lo hacía e intentando hablarle, aunque no era escuchado. Por otro lado, Perido, Amatista y Lapislázuli estaban sentadas juntas, hablando.

Cuando Garnet colocó un pie en el campamento, fue recibida por la enfurecida mirada de Perla, quien caminó hacia ellas dos, y levantando un dedo, reclamó notoriamente molesta:

—¡¿DÓNDE SE SUPONEN QUE ESTABAN?! ¡¿SABEN ACASO LA PREOCUPACIÓN QUE TENÍA?!

—Calma, Perla—Dijo Amatista:—Te dije que ellas estarían bien.

—¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONEN QUE HACÍAN?!

Jaspe se sonrojó ligeramente y Garnet comenzó a reírse ante aquella pregunta, inclusive se quitó sus lentes para limpiarse las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Perla se desconcertó, era notorio en su rostro. Lapislázuli dirigió una mirada picara a las recién llegadas, haciendo que se en seriaran un poco, antes que Steven, inocente de la comunicación silenciosa entre Lázuli y sus otras dos amigas, instalara la cámara en el trípode y exclamara feliz:

—¡Foto en familia!

—Me parece perfecto.

Garnet avanzó a la cámara, ignorando completamente las quejas de Perla. Se ubicaron todos frente al aparato, los más pequeños adelante, los más grandes atrás, así quedaron entonces Steven de adelante con Peridot y Amatista, Lapislázuli detrás con Perla y Garnet y Jaspe atrás de ellas. Apenas todo estuvo listo, cuando la primera foto seria fue tomada, y faltaban unos segundos para la segunda foto, Amatista saltó a Peridot y le besó la mejilla en un fuerte abrazo que fue capturado por la cámara. Para la tercera, salieron Lapislázuli y Amatista besando a Peridot, Steven con sus ojos vuelto estrellas, Perla sorprendida, Garnet y Jaspe riendo. La siguiente foto todos parecieron ir encima de Steven, abrazándolo, el pobre no pudo salir pues todos lo tapaban, y la última, quizás las más grata, Steven había sido alzado por debajo de los brazos por Jaspe, Amatista y Peridot le daban apoyo a sus pies, Lapislázuli lo sostenía de la espalda para que pareciera acostado mientras Garnet y Perla lo besaban en cada mejilla.

Fue así entonces que terminó aquél día, el primero de sus vacaciones de verano.


End file.
